Find Me, Seto Kaiba
by Winterwing3000
Summary: COMPLETE. Misery walked into her life and now the Fates are leaving Tea in his hands. Soon after, more troubles come. Can these two overcome what Fate has installed for them? SetoTea
1. Falling Back

**IT'S RENOVATION TIME PEOPLE! In other words, I'm re-vamping this fic! though the whole plot will remain, you'll only find some… uh… quirks amuck the chapters!**

**Disclaimer **on everything that I don't own!

* * *

Falling Back,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Waking up un-volunteering, Téa picked her way to the bathroom. Groaning, she turned on the water to the tub. _I am so not gonna get used to this_.

Téa Gardner, ballet dancer of 17, has been waking up repeatedly before her alarm clock rang. The birds weren't out yet, the cars were too far away to be heard, the next-door neighbors usually woke up around noon, and her mother's next-door sleeping and her teddy bears were sitting comfortably around her. So none of these things were out of place to bother her… rather, it was herself that was disturbing her nightly rest.

Most of the time, she thought it was just the school pressure and the end of the year is coming rather rapidly. Already a senior, she only had about five to six months of school. Her credits were sent to Tokyo U and her community service times were greater than needed, so that shouldn't bother her. The gang was doing fine, and even Joey had a great chance of graduating (after much convincing from his sister to study).

Stripping her pajamas off, she climbed into the warm tub of water. Sighing in relief, she dunked her head into the warm liquid. After a while, she finished scrubbing herself and got out. Wrapping herself in a towel, Téa dried herself and pulled on a pair of sweats and a tank top. "I've gotta go to get rid of this stress…. it's been killing me for two whole months!"

Tying her shoelaces, Téa stood up looking determined to burn the anger, pain and distress inside her heart.

Jogging outside, she ran towards one of her favorite spots, the park's slope. It was still early, so she didn't expect that there would be any people at the walk lanes. Running near the pond, Téa noticed that the sun was not up yet.

Looking confused, she checked her watch. "What! It's only 5 in the morning." Smacking her forehead, she crouched down in embarrassment and the past came creeping up, back from the darkest place in her memories.

_The sky blue eyes met dark violet ones in the dark. Téa and Yami were walking up a slope to their favorite spot. The willows made a curtain, blocking other people from looking to what they are doing. It was early in the morning when Yami called her out to talk. Holding his strong and supple hands gave her warmth and comfort in the morning air. _

**Call My Name "Call my name,"**

**Dareka Ga Yobu Koe that voice of someone calling**

**Kurayami No Fukai Kanashimi The deep sadness of the darkness**

**Shiroi Suhada No Kimi Ga **

**Boku No Soko Ni Hikari Wo Sasu Your pale skin fills me with light**

"_So, Yami, what's the problem? You look distant…" Téa asked. The gentle breeze blew her shoulder brown hair into her face. _

"_Téa …. I have to leave Domino city. To go back to my origins, back to Egypt. Even with my own body, I can't stay." Yami looked up from the ground, with eyes that would carry tears. _

**Kuro Ka Shiro Ka Wakaranai Mama Without knowing if it was black or white**

**Konna Ai Wa Jidaiokure Nano Ka I wonder if this type of love is old-fashioned?**

**Bokura Wa Ichinichijuu For the entire day**

**Asa Ga Otozureru No Wo Matsu Dake We just waited for the sunrise**

_Stunned, panicked thoughts ran through her mind. "But… you can't leave me. You and I, we're fated… aren't we? You can't just leave me like this. After all we've been through. Why? Tell me Yami, why?" Tears flowed down her cheeks, staining her shirt. Looking down to her hands, she felt lonely and helpless, not able to stop the tears from falling._

**Ashita Moshi Kimi Ga Kowaretemo Even if you could shatter tomorrow**

**Koko Kara Nigedasanai I won't run from this place**

**Tsukareta Karada Wo Iyasu It cures the fatigue of my body**

**Kimi No Hohoemi Yo Your smile**

"_Téa, don't cry. I can't stand seeing you cry." Using his handkerchief, he wiped the tears from her eyes. Drawing her into a deep embrace, he held her close. Téa placing her head on his chest and he smoothed out her hair. Caressing each lock like gold. Tea's sobbing ceased, and started hiccupping softly. _

**Lonely Heart Lonely heart,**

**Moteamasu Kokoro feelings beyond my control**

**Pokkari Ana Ga Aita You Da It's like a wide hole has opened**

**Jibun Wo Osaekirezu Nanika Ni Iraira Shiteta Unable to control myself, I became angry at something**

"_Téa, promise me something. Just one thing." His voice sounded hoarse._

_Peering up at her boyfriend, she whispered softly, "Anything…"_

"_Forget me, start again and live a happy life with the true one you will love after I'm gone. I want you to be happy and if you're, then I could live in the after realm in peace." He said sincerely, searching in the depths of her sky blues for the answer._

**Ano Koi Wo Wasurerarenai To "I can't forget that love"**

**Deatta Koro Hanashiteta Ne That's what you had said when we first met**

**Honshin Wo Kakushita Kao Your face hides your true intentions**

**Mada Boku Niwa Sukui Ga Arisou? Is there any redemption for me?**

_Turning her head away, she closed her eyes and nodded. Her heart pained, promising a dreadful pledge. She felt hands cupping her face. Opening mourning orbs, she faced purple ones. Yami bent his head down and pressed his lips against hers to seal their promise forever. Saltiness mixed with their kiss, both were crying their hearts out to their loved ones._

**Ashita Moshi Kimi Ga Kowaretemo Even if you could shatter tomorrow**

**Samayoi Tsuzukeru Darou I guess that I'd still keep wandering**

**Aishite Hajimete Shitta Loving you, I discovered for the first time,**

**Ushinau Kowasa Wo That fear of losing you**

_Blinking away the tears, Téa and Yami stood up from their sitting. "Hey! Why don't we hang out for the rest of the day! I have nothing to do anyways… But if you can't, then I understand…" Téa exclaimed, suddenly out of the sad mood._

_Yami smiled sadly and walked to where ever the day was in store for them._

**Ashita Moshi Kimi Ga Kowaretemo Even if you could shatter tomorrow**

**Nani Mo Mienaku Natte Mo Even if I should lose my sight**

**Yasuraka Na Toki No Naka De We'll start walking**

**Bokura Wa Arukidasu In those times, when we were at peace **

_After spending the day at the amusement park, the zoo, the beach, and the park, the couple looked one last time at the sunset that would end their relationship. Leaning on her head on his shoulder, Téa asked, "Yami, could you promise me one thing?" _

"_What is it, Téa?" Yami said looking a bit worried._

"_Don't forget me, when you're gone." Kissing him forcefully for one last time, Téa got up and ran home, leaving a very downcast Yami._

_Standing up, he said to the back of his ex-girlfriend, "Good-bye, Téa….." Taking his leave, he stuck his hands into his pockets and_ _disappeared into the darkness._

**Kimi No Maboroshi Yo It's a ghost of you**

_Ugh…. Forget it Téa Gardner! That's the past! You have a future to finish! He's gone…. dead….. He is never going to come back from the dead! So get that straight!_ Téa mentally yelled at herself. Checking her watch again, she saw that it was almost seven. She'd better get home before her mom breaks. Sighing, she trudged her way home with heavy feet. Heading into a dark ally for a short cut, she heard noises in front of her.

Lifting her head up, she saw three gangsters in front of her. Eyes widening in fear, she backed away. "Hey…. What do we have here?" the muscled man sneered.

He stepped forward and reached out to touch her cheeks. With a quick instinct, she bit his hand, making him yelp and jump back. Taking the distraction, she turned around and ran out of the ally. The man cursed and told his men to follow her.

**When I'm in a crowd  
Or on an island by myself  
Silent or too loud  
Wishing I was somewhere else  
And I can't believe  
You hit me fast and hard  
When you turn to me and say  
Never change the way you are**

A brunette male of six feet and maybe and inch or two walked out of the sliding glass doors, one metal briefcase in hand and the other in his light trench coat. The air around him was prideful, serious and mellow. His icy blue eyes turned his attention from his alpha omega watch when loud unsteady footsteps reached his ears.

Seto Kaiba saw a brown haired girl running straight for him, and wondered why she was running so fast. Not that he cared, but it was one of those idle thoughts that floated around his head.

Looking behind her, he saw three guys charging out from the ally and towards the helpless female. When she smacked into him, her force made her fall back. Clenching her eyes for a hard fall, she was surprised (at least in his eyes) to find that someone had caught her. She quickly ran behind her savior for protection.

**Trying to catch your eye  
Things will never look the same  
Now I can't deny  
You're the moth and I'm the flame  
There I go again  
I should walk before I run  
How can I explain  
I can't stop  
what you've begun**

Seto stood in front of her, facing the street thugs. Damsel in distress… how pathetic. Usually, he would have brushed by these things, but something in his heart… tweaked. He has been hanging around those "Heart of the Cards" geeks for too long.

"Get out of the way!" the boss spat at him.

"You'll have to get through me first." Seto said emotionlessly. The gangsters crack their knuckles, waiting for the signal to beat the CEO up.

"Since you won't want the easy way out, then you'll have to face it the hard way." The fat man said smirking. "Go get him boys!"

**I'm falling through the door  
Flying 'cross the floor  
When you look at me suddenly it's clear**

**You're burning up my dreams  
Crazy as it seems  
I don't wanna be anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here**

Getting into a fighting stance, Seto had kept his eyes on the troublemakers. One of them swung his leg to trip him, while the other was trying to land a punch in the stomach. Using his metallic briefcase, he whacked it directly at the person that was trying to punch him. He tried avoiding to be tripped, but fell on his rear when they kicked forcefully on his knee.

**What goes on inside  
Is a mystery no doubt  
A roller coaster ride  
I may never work it out  
Here's the brand new me  
Skates around and floats on air  
I'm a sight to see  
Rainbow colors in my hair  
You have set me free  
The one who gets me there**

In a crouched position, he kicked his left foot into the guy's chest. Behind him, one of them bound him in a squeeze. Seto knock his head backwards, breaking his enemy's nose. The guy with the bruised chin and a broken nose nodded to the guy on the opposite side of Seto. Both charged at him, trying to sandwich him in between them.

**I'm falling through the door  
Flying 'cross the floor  
When you look at me suddenly it's clear**

**You're burning up my dreams  
Crazy as it seems  
I don't wanna be anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here**

Knowing what they were up to, Seto waited for the right moment. When both men were about a foot away from him, he took a step back. This caused the fighters to smack into each other. Taking his chance, Seto punched the men and kicked them in front of the leader of the group. The leader was angry. His face was bright red and his knuckles were white.

**Here is the place where  
My head is spinning  
Time is beginning  
To race away  
You come to throw me  
Knock me off my feet  
You give me wings to fly  
The worlds goes crashing by again**

He rampaged at Seto, knocking the breath out of him. Receiving a blow on his jaw, he backed up, finding his back on the wall. When he was about to receive another hit in the face, Seto ducked down. The guy hit the brick wall, making him howl in pain. Elbowing the guy in the face, Seto kicked him in the stomach.

Doubling over, the frightened leader of the gang whimpered and said with a mouth full of blood, "Let's get out of here." Scampering, his comrades left with him, speeding down the street.

**I'm falling through the door  
Flying 'cross the floor  
When you look at me suddenly it's clear **

You're burning up my dreams  
Crazy as it seems  
I don't wanna be anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here

**I'm falling through the door  
Flying 'cross the floor  
When you look at me suddenly it's clear **

You're burning up my dreams  
Crazy as it seems  
I don't wanna be anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here

Dusting off his hands, Seto turned around to the girl kneeling behind him. Bending to his knees, he said gently, "You're okay now, they won't bother you anymore."

Sobbing slightly, the girl threw her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. Damn him and his soft spot for crying girls…! Not familiar of what to do, Seto just stayed like that until the she stopped crying. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her. _She's so warm. Wait! What am I thinking…_

The girl pulled back from the embrace, and hung her head low. "I'm sorry. I've wet your shirt. But…. Thank you for helping me." She mumbled. Wiping her eyes with her sleeve, she looked up and navy blue met sky blues.

_Oh my god… it's…it's Seto Kaiba!_ "Thank you…. Kaiba." She got a gruff as a reply.

He stood up stiffly and offered a hand. Tilting her head up, she looked up curiously. "Well, are you just going to sit there all day?" he said coldly. His eyes pierced through her. Taking his hand, she stood up wobbly.

When he let go, she fell onto him. Wincing, her shaky hand grasped her swollen ankle. _Must have sprained it when I fell. I'm such a klutz. Just great, how am I supposed to get home now?_ As if reading Téa's thoughts, he said, "You can't go like that. I'll give you a ride. But don't think that you're so lucky, it's only because I'm in debt of you for saving Mokuba during Battle City."

"Thanks Kaiba…." Seto swung one of her arms around his neck to support her up. Flipping out his sleek blue-white cell phone, he called, "Charles, send a car here outside of Kaiba Corp."

Shutting it, after two minutes, a long black limousine stopped right next to them. Helping her in, Seto slid in as well. "Where do you live?"

Stopping in front of a white house, Seto helped Téa out of the car and to the black gate. Pushing it open, they entered the front garden. The sprinklers were on, reflecting the sunshine while watering the roses, buttercups, lilacs, lavenders, violets, and sunflowers.

At the door, Téa searched for her keys. Groaning, she remembered that she didn't bring her keys with her. Pressing the doorbells, her brunette mother opened the door.

* * *

**AN:** Finished another one! The first song, "Ashita Moshi Kimiga Kowaretemo Even if Tomorrow Dies is from the Japanese creators of YGO. The second one, "Anywhere But Here", is by Hillary Duff. I have a feeling that I made this much longer than I expected. Review right down there if you want me to continue this! 


	2. An Unexpected Situation

**IT'S RENOVATION TIME PEOPLE! In other words, I'm re-vamping this fic! though the whole plot will remain, you'll only find some… uh… quirks amuck the chapters!**

**Disclaimer **on everything that I don't own!

* * *

An Unexpected Situation,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"Téa where were you?" her furious mother shrieked as she saw her daughter outside of the door. "You're going to be late for school!"

Looking at her from head to toe, she saw dirty smudges on Téa's clothing and face. She also noticed that her left foot was swollen. "You are so irresponsible! What happened to you? Why are you so dirty? What is wrong with your ankle?" Then when she saw Seto at the corner of her eyes, she raged on even louder, scaring away the birds at the garden.

"What have you done to my daughter? How dare you hurt her! Don't you even get near my family! Get out, right now!" Shakily pointing at the gate, her face was red with anger. Téa's cheeks were tinted with red from embarrassment. Unable to hold her anger any longer, she exploded. "MOM! Shut up! You don't know what happened and now you just judge him for something he didn't even do! He didn't even do anything to me! He actually saved my life! So just leave him alone!"

Shocked from anger, her mother's mouth hung open. Then with a serious face, she pulled her daughter into the house.

Seto was actually amused from the bickering and was embarrassed at the same time that this cheerleader of friendship actually stood up for him. Then again, he could've just left, but decided to see what was going to happen.

Mrs. Gardner's eyes were on the floor, and murmured a simple but cold thank you. Slamming the door shut, Seto was left standing outside.

He walked to the gate, and halted immediately when he heard something. A slap echoed from the window and out to the front door. He had an urge to break in and see what's wrong, but he resisted from doing so.

* * *

At school, Téa walked stiffly to her locker. Her hair hid her left cheek, where a red handprint was still audible from the force of her mother. Trying to push away what had happened earlier in the morning, she jumped as someone placed his or her hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she found her blond hair friend right behind her with a large grin. "Um…. uh hi Joey."

"What's up Téa?" his grin faded as he saw a red mark on her face. Tilting his head to the side, he asked, "What's wrong? What happened to your face?"

Téa rubbed her cheek and looked away from her friend's eye. The warning bell rang, as Téa opened her mouth to speak. But kept it shut and scurried to the classroom.

"Huh? What's up wit Téa? Awww I talk to her later." Walking to find Tristan, he didn't know that someone was watching his female friend.

When the lunch bell rang, Joey and Tristan sped down the hall to get to the front of the line. Yugi stood there shaking his head. He turned his head looking at Téa. She was sitting there, her hair hiding her eyes and face. He noticed that her head was hung low for the whole class period and wasn't as active as before, even if his Yami left him sometime ago.

His eyes wandered a few seats behind his friend and saw him looking, no staring at her. Seto Kaiba, his long time rival, was staring at his best friend with intense eyes. _I have a feeling that this is going to be a long day. But does Kaiba know what's wrong with Tea? He's been staring at her for probably the class. If only I know what's wrong with her, then maybe I can help._

Joey and Tristan raced to the classroom to eat lunch with Yugi and Téa, "Hey guys, what's up? You want some? It's burgers for today. I think that they served leftovers… What's wrong? Aren't you hungry?" The guys sat in front of Téa, surrounding her and looking at her with concerned eyes.

**Like a ghost don't need a key  
your best friend I've come to be  
please don't think of getting up for me  
you don't even need to speak**

**when I've been here just for one day  
you'll already miss me when I go away  
so close the blinds and shut the door  
you won't need other friends anymore  
oh don't leave home, oh don't leave home**

"Téa? What's wrong? Are you okay, because if you aren't you can tell us. We're your friends." Téa looked up with motionless eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't get the words out. So she just stood up and walked away, leaving her leather briefcase hanging on her seat.

**Téa's POV**

After leaving the guys in the classroom, I ran, pushing and dodging the students along the way.

Even though the people shouted, "Hey, watch it!" or "What the hell are you doing?" I didn't stop. I couldn't breath. I couldn't forget. It kept playing over and over in my mind. I ran all the way to the bathroom. I yanked the lever and locked myself in a stall. I felt nauseous and I started vomiting. The sick feeling from my stomach finally came up.

Mother was yelling at me, for many reasons. I didn't listen. I was immobilized, rooted to the floor. When she found out that I wasn't listening to her lecture, she raised her hand. Like lightning, her hand flashed past my eyes. The sound wavered in the house, then it left a long tense silence. I felt a sharp sting on my cheek, where she had hit me.

**And if you're cold, I'll keep you warm  
if you're low, just hold on  
cos I will be your safety  
oh don't leave home**

**and I arrived when you were weak  
I'll make you weaker, like a child  
now all your love you give to me  
when your heart is all I need  
oh don't leave home, oh don't leave home**

She kept screaming on and on. But I didn't care.

My thoughts were clouded from the slap. I asked myself if I deserved that. Over and over, I said no. But was that truly my answer? She finally said something that pulled me from my world to the present.

"You disrespected my family. You are just like your father. I don't know why I even bothered to raise you. Even though we divorced for two years, you still remind me of him. Since you couldn't change, I would have to do it for you. You wouldn't listen to me; you acted independent and wanted to dance. And I, I wanted you to be a lawyer. But do you listen? No, you don't and you never would. So from now on, after you come home from school, you are not my daughter! You are to pack your things and leave this house immediately! Don't you dare come home asking me to take you back! I've made my decision and I intend to keep it! Now get out of my face and go to school!"

**And if you're cold, I'll keep you warm  
if you're low, just hold on  
cos I will be your safety  
oh don't leave home**

**oh how quiet, quiet the world can be  
when it's just you and little me  
everything is clear, everything is new  
so you won't be leaving will you**

I actually left the house, stunned and depressed. I didn't look back, or ran home to cry. I just walked away. Unlike always, I walked away from my problem. I didn't bother to fix whatever I did wrong.

**And if you're cold, I'll keep you warm  
if you're low, just hold on  
cos I will be your safety  
oh don't leave home**

Now, I think the guys are onto me. They'll know something is wrong with me, but I don't think it is the right time to tell them. I need to keep it to myself for now. When the right time comes, they'll know. For now, I've gotta lie to them. Another thing that I'm worried about is where I would be living.

My mother probably told her family not to accept me into their household. And I don't wanna bother the guys. Joey has to take care of Serenity with his drunken father around, I wouldn't want to…. Never mind.

I can't go to Yugi's, he has to help with the shop and his grandpa's old for the both of us to be around. Tristan, well I don't really know…. He lives with his dad, and I don't even know who he is…. I guess I could use some of my allowance to rent a small place and work to pay for it….

Oh great! The bell just rung. I'm in so much trouble.

**Normal POV**

Téa ran back to her classroom quickly. Sliding the door open, her teacher looked up from the textbook surprised. "Well, someone finally shows up. So Ms. Gardner, what is your excuse for being tardy for the first time?"

"I'm sorry sir, I felt sick so I went to the restrooms. I promise that this won't happen again." She kept her head down, and stood in front of the teacher's desk. Rubbing his chin, the teacher said, "Okay, you would be off the hook this time. But the next time, you would have to spend detention after school. For now, just take your seat and flip to page 284 in your history book."

Taking her seat slowly, she opened the book and just stared at the words. She ignored every thing else around her. Her attention was on the picture in the book. A little girl with dirty blond hair was on a swing with her mother pushing her higher and higher into the sky. They both were laughing and enjoying themselves. _I never had so much fun ever since dad left mom. Of course, she always worry about her dresses and going to parties with her friends._ Tea thought bitterly.

A large tear plopped onto the picture. Then there was a large screeching sound from the intercom. The teacher stopped his explanation on the battle of WWI and listened to the speaker. "Excuse me, Mr. Tokushi, could you please send Ms. Téa Gardner to the counselor office please? The counselor would like to see her. Thank you."

"Ms. Gardner, you heard what it said. I'll write you a hall pass." She walked up to the front of the classroom and took the piece of paper. Closing the door, she was the only one in the empty corridor. She made her way to the front office, next to the headmaster's. Knocking on the door, she heard a "come in".

"Take a seat, Téa." A lady in her mid-thirties with waist length teal color hair folded her hands and put her chin on top. Gingerly, Téa sat down at a wooden chair, with her eyes on the counselor.

Noticing her tension, the lady smiled, "Don't worry, you're not in trouble. I'm Mrs. Suzita. I only asked you to come here because your classmate, Yugi Motou, reported that you looked ill and had not been answering their concerns. So would you like to tell me what's going on, Téa?"

Staring at her hands, Téa wanted to snap at the counselor and tell her that it was none of her business. But she bit her lower lip instead, until it started to bleed. Shaking her head, the brunette sat there, not daring to flinch.

Mrs. Suzita got off her chair and walked over to Téa. Placing her hand on the girl's shoulder, she bend down and looked directly at her. "Please Téa, tell me what's bothering you. I would like to help. If you wish for me not to tell, then it is a promise that I am going to keep. So please, let me help you."

Sniffing, Téa looked at Mrs. Suzita.

She slowly explained what happened, but not really telling that her savior was actually the young CEO, Seto Kaiba. She also told her that her mother kicked her out of the house and was to never go back. Mrs. Suzita nodded and patted her on the back with sympathy. _Poor girl. She's too young to be on her own. She can't be working according to Domino High's rules; I wonder where she's going to stay when she can't even work?_

"Téa, do you have anywhere to stay? Or some sort of part time job? Because you can't be living in the streets nor can you get work from the regulations of this school. You don't have enough money to support yourself. If only I could talk this over with your mother, then maybe you can go back."

* * *

Seto Kaiba was going back up to class after discussing some issues with the headmaster. He heard a sobbing noise from the closed door of Mrs. Suzita, and stayed to listen. Even though he's not really a type of guy that cares for other's people business, he still stood quietly outside.

"Téa, do you have anywhere to stay? Or some sort of part time job? Because you can't be living in the streets nor can you get work from the regulations of this school. You don't have enough money to support yourself. If only I could talk this over with your mother, then maybe you can go back." There was a long pause before he heard an answer.

"No, it's okay. I'll manage somehow. Thank you for listening. And please, don't tell anyone about this."

A squeak was heard and then he met face to face with none other than Téa Gardner. Stunned and scared, Téa backed away and asked shakily, "Did you… Did you listen? Kaiba?"

The counselor pulled them both back into the room. She locked the door and pulled down all the screens. "Seto Kaiba! I thought better of you than to eavesdrop into someone's private conversation."

With her hands on her hips, Mrs. Suzita pierced her tan-brown eyes at Seto.

Rolling his eyes, he mumbled, "Whatever."

From her place, Téa took a step forward and said, "Look Kaiba, I don't know what your playing at. But please, don't tell the guys. I beg you. Please keep this a secret between the three of us."

Her earnest blue eyes were pleading, making an irresistible face for Seto not to say no to. Finally giving in, he said yes and offered something more than Téa could imagine.

"You could live with Mokuba and I. I think that his grades are going down after the tournament. You can tutor and watch over him when I'm outside of Domino city. This could be your repayment for earlier." He said this looking directly at her.

Nodding her head, "You've got a deal." Extending her hand at Kaiba, Seto took it and they shook hands, sealing the deal.

* * *

**After School**

As everyone was dismissing after the bell, Seto leaned onto his locker. Arms folded in front of him, his brown bangs covering his eyes. He was waiting for someone, but did not know that his fans were giggling and gossiping about him around the corner.

"Oh My God! He just looks so cute!"

"Yeah, can't you believe it? He looks like a baby when he sleeps!"

"He even looks cute when he gives his cold exterior like glares!"

"Hey? Who do you think he's gonna take to the school prom in the next few weeks?"

"Me, of course! I'm the sweetest girl alive! And I know that he can't resisted me!"

"Get real, sister! He's coming with me!"

Seto had a dark frown when he heard about the school prom. He didn't think of attending, ever since the 40th anniversary of Kaiba Corp. It sends shivers down his back when he recollected that night at a fancy restaurant, where tons of girls and reporters were stalking him and Mokuba.

"Kaiba? What are you doing here?" Opening one of his eyes, he saw Tea closing her locker and putting on her leather boots.

"That's obvious. Waiting for my EMPLOYEE to go home with me."

Clueless about what he was actually talking about, she pointed at herself and said, "Eh? Employee? I know I'm working for you, but I thought I'm supposed to look after Mokuba and nothing else."

Looking a little irritated, he said in a strained voice, "Whatever, now are you coming or not?"

Nodding, she walked out with Kaiba, but kept a distance away from him. Just in case someone would get suspicious and start spreading rumors. Opening the door, he let her in first and then got in himself.

"Umm…. Kaiba? Can we go to my house first? I need to get my luggage and stuff…. You know…." She shifted around in her seat and hastily fastened her seatbelt. Giving a gruff, hedrove toTea's house.

* * *

**AN:** First song is by Dido, "Don't Leave Home". Well practically, it's the only song for this chapter. I'm so stuck just to find ONE song. I don't think that it actually worked with what I really typed. But, who cares? So how do ya'll like this chapter? I hope these ain't too short for ya'll cuz my frienz complain when they read it… I'm very sorry for the way that Joey speaks. I don't really know his "street-gangster like" accent. If you can, review me and give me a few tips on it. 'Kay? And please, I would luv much more review from ya'll readers! Thanks for all who that did. And shame on the others for not!

Here's my thanks for the first chapter!

**I LUV YAMI AND YUGI:** lol. Don't worry! There's gonna be much much more sad stuff going on! So count on it!… I'm not exactly the kind of person that likes happiness or anything that is close enough to be merrier.

**Mamono :** thanks! The title was really random, but I guess it works after ten minutes of thinking.

**kagome:** I think all my chapters might satisfied your eagerness!

**Sweet Cherry Kisses:** thanks for the ten out of ten. I didn't think it would actually be that good! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

**White Ninja Spy:** I'm writing more! So just count on it! and about her mom, well just wait and see!


	3. A Lost Life, Beginning Again

**IT'S RENOVATION TIME PEOPLE! In other words, I'm re-vamping this fic! though the whole plot will remain, you'll only find some… uh… quirks amuck the chapters!**

**Disclaimer **on everything that I don't own!

* * *

A Lost Life, Beginning Again,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

The limo halted at the front gate. The place where Seto first noticed that it was Gardner's house. The flowers were still there, but the sprinkler was off.

When Téa opened the door with her keys, she found that there were two suitcases and a duffel bag waiting at the bottom of the stairs. A note was attached to the bag.

"Téa Gardner,

Since my family and I had cut ties from you, you would only receive one hundred yen, to keep yourself safe and alive, that is if you could survive. _Of course I could! I got a job and somewhere to live!_ You are never to come back if you step right thru this door and with that mouth and attitude of yours. _Why should I care? You hated me all the time._

**It's funny how I find myself in love with you  
If I could buy my reasoning I'd pay to lose  
One half won't do  
I've asked myself  
How much do you commit yourself?**

**It's my life  
Don't you forget  
It's my life  
It never ends**

You could continue living here if you drop that nonsense of dancing and follow in my footsteps instead. _Never! It's my life and it's my dream! I worked hard for it! _Remember, you grew up in this house. Would you just throw all these happy memories away and start a new life? _I would if I had to. To get away from you and from my lonely and horrible past. Living with you made me sick anyways._

**Funny how I blind myself  
I never knew  
If I was sometimes played upon  
Afraid to lose  
I'd tell myself what good do you do  
Convince myself **

It's my life  
Don't you forget  
It's my life  
It never ends

Think it over while you still have time, my daughter… _Are you really sure that I had that kind of time? Yeah right!_ Don't live your life in despair like your disgusting father did. _He was much better than you were!_

Anita Gardner"

**I've asked myself  
How much do you commit yourself?**

**It's my life  
Don't you forget  
Caught in the crowd  
It never ends**

Yanking the note off, Téa shredded it into tiny pieces and threw them into the air. She searched in her luggage and check if there was anything missing.

When she heard the garage door open, she knew that her mother was home. She saw her coming in, so instead of leaving right away, Téa waited for her.

**It's my life  
Don't you forget  
Caught in the crowd  
It never ends**

**It's my life (it's my life)  
Don't you forget (don't you forget)  
Caught in the crowd (caught in the crowd)  
It never ends (it never ends)**

Looking at her with surprise, Anita smirked, "So, have you decided yet my dear? You gonna stay with me, or live in the orphanage?"

Téa was about to speak when someone said it for her. "She's living with me."

Turning around, Téa faced Seto Kaiba. "What are you doing here? Don't you interfere with my family business! Get out!" Anita screeched.

Giving her a cold smirk, Seto said to the elder, "Oh, I'm so scared. It doesn't matter, her family business is mine's since she is now my employee."

Nudging Téa, Seto motioned her to go. Nodding, she followed Seto out of the house, leaving her mother in confusion.

Her things were placed in the trunk and Seto got into the car, as did she. Buckling up, Téa turned and looked at the house for one last time. "Goodbye, childhood." She whispered.

* * *

Getting out of the car, Téa looked in awe at the white mansion that was in front of her. Her mouth nearly hit the ground. It was ten times taller than her old home, and it was wider too.

"Are you just gonna gape at my house the whole day, or are you going to follow me to get to your room?" Seto stood there impatiently, tapping his foot on the carpeted floor.

Blushing, she followed Seto up a few flights of stairs and to the third floor. "That is your room. We could move your things in tonight, since there is no school tomorrow." He pointed to a door to her left.

Opening the door, she saw that everything in there were shades of green and swirls of pink, setting a very spring-like feeling in the room. The mahogany brown drawers and chairs were set around the room. One of the two desks occupied the left side of the window, in front of the starry curtains. The other stood opposite of the closet door.

**(So yesterday)  
(So yesterday)  
(So yesterday) **

You can change your life  
(If you wanna)  
You can change your clothes  
(If you wanna)  
If you change your mind  
Well that's the way it goes

**But I'm gonna keep your jeans  
And your old black hat  
('Cuz I wanna)  
They look good on me  
You're never gonna get them back  
At least not today  
Not today  
Not today, 'cuz**

"No thanks, you've did too much for me already. I can mange. Thank you, Kaiba, for helping me. But why?" Téa looked into his eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Because I wanted to, that's all." Seto walked down the hall and into his office, slamming his door shut. _It's that all? Is it that he pities me? Or am I like his past self, left alone in a big world? _Pushing that notion out of her head, she started downstairs to get her things and started unpacking.

**If it's over let it go and  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
So yesterday  
So yesterday  
I'm just a bird  
That's already flown away**

**Laugh it off  
Let it go and  
When you wake up it will seem  
So yesterday  
So yesterday  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay**

Pulling out her clothing first, she placed them in to her drawers and closet. When she reached down to touch the silky light blue dress that her father bought for her 13th birthday, memories flood back to her. He bought it for her, saying that she was officially a grown young lady. It was also one of the last present that he ever bought for her, before her parents were divorced.

**You can say you're bored  
(If you wanna)  
You can act real tough  
(If you wanna)  
You could say you're torn  
But I've heard enough**

**Thank you  
You've made my mind up for me  
When you started to ignore me  
Do you see a single tear  
It isn't gonna happen here  
At least not today  
Not today  
Not today, 'cuz **

Téa hung it carefully into the end of her walk-in closet. She wanted to push away the past and needed to face her future. Unknotting the duffel bag, she dumped all the contents onto the crisp white bed sheet.

She heard a knock coming from the door and said, "Come in." A raven head popped through the crack of the opening. "Téa? What are you doing here?" Coming closer to the bed, Mokuba jumped on, making the things bounce up.

**If it's over let it go and  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
So yesterday  
So yesterday  
I'm just a bird  
That's already flown away**

**Laugh it off  
Let it go and  
When you wake up it will seem  
So yesterday  
So yesterday  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay**

"I'm living here to tutor you and watch over you when Kaiba's out. So I'm sort of his employee. Want to help me finish unpack?

Nodding excitedly, Mokuba smiled and crawled over next to her. Mokuba passed the things to Tea and she placed them somewhere in the big room.

"What's that?" Mokuba piped. Poking his finger at a locked box, he tried to open it. Placing her hand onto the wooden box, she took off her necklace.

**If you're over me, I'm already over you  
If it's all been done, What is left to do  
How can you hang up,If the line is dead  
If you walk out, I'm a step ahead  
If you're movin' on, I'm already gone  
If the light is off, Then it isn't on  
At least not today  
Not today  
Not today, 'cuz **

If it's over let it go and  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
So yesterday  
So yesterday  
I'm just a bird  
That's already flown away  
Laugh it off  
Let it go and  
When you wake up it will seem  
So yesterday  
Haven't you heard you're so (yesterday)

Téa inserted the weird gold piece into the lock and turned. "This is a music box that my father gave to me on my 10th birthday. He said he wanted me to believe in what my heart wants. And I wanted to dance, to dance like a butterfly. This was a present that I loved most. And if you listened with your heart, you can tell what it's telling you."

Mokuba's forehead wrinkled, not really understanding what Téa was trying to tell him.

**If it's over let it go and  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
So yesterday  
So yesterday  
I'm just a bird  
That's already flown away  
Laugh it off  
Let it go and  
When you wake up it will seem  
So yesterday  
So yesterday  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay**

The lid flipped open, and a ballerina stood out in an arabesque in second position. Téa slowly winded the little handle on the side and placed it on Mokuba's hands. It started twirling and it looked majestic. The head was up with the chin in the air, the body in a graceful stance. It looked as if it could jump out and dance with the music.

When the music faded into the silence, Mokuba closed the box and left it on the bed stand. He didn't really like such girly things, but chose not to say it out loud.

Tugging eagerly at Téa's hands, he dragged her to show her around the house. "That's the bathroom, my room, big brother's room, his office." He pointed to each door in the hallway. Dragging her down stairs, she noticed that every room was spacious, even the kitchen.

"Mokuba, if you don't mind me asking, why is it so quiet? Don't you have any servants or maids around to watch you when Kaiba's not here?"

Wrinkling his nose in disgust after she mentioned about the servants and maids, he said defiantly, "They don't really care about me. All that they wanted were their checks and they don't really liked to be around big brother since they always managed to get on his bad side."

Laughing a little, Téa smiled. _Maybe living here… will be quite an experience…

* * *

_

Mokuba yawned and stretched. "It is sooo hard. How do people even multiply in their heads?"

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it! It took me a while, but I know how to do it now." Téa told him, checking over his sloppy multiplication homework.

Two weeks she had been living here, adapting to her new lifestyle. Tutoring the young Kaiba was quite an adventure everyday. But during dinners, they were always quite and awkward. Kaiba sits adjacent to her and Mokuba was right in front of her at the long table, and she could always feel… this eerie and cold feeling from Kaiba whenever he glanced at her out of the corners of his sharp eyes.

"Yeah, sure… and big brother will be sleeping in by the time I learnt it!" Mokuba said sarcastically, moving on to his science homework.

Giggling, Téa suddenly flushed brightly as she heard her stomach rumble. The little boy's laughter rang through the house.

Clearing her throat, she smiled at him and said, "I guess I'm a little hungry. Do you want to help me whip something quick and tasty for a snack before dinner?"

Jumping with delight, he shouted, "How about ice cream? I never got to eat it, big brother thought that I would be high on sugar." Agreeing with the little boy, she allowed him to lead her to the kitchen.

"Okay then….. We would need a four eggs, half teaspoon of salt, one and one half teaspoon of vanilla, one teaspoon of almonds, four cups of cream, one cup of milk, and four strawberries."

"Wow… did you memorize it? Or do you have a cook book inside your head?" Mokuba looked at her in awe.

"No, I just make it _very_ often for a couple of boys during the summer." Téa said, shaking her head with a smile.

Checking the refrigerator for the ingredients, she found nothing inside except for some boxes of frozen food and a few chunks of ice in the icebox. Also there were only some milk and orange juice on the bottom, and half carton of coffee cream. In the cabinets, there were utensils, plates, and cups, a few measuring cups and spoons and a box of cereal.

"Téa, could you say those things over? I could order it right now." Looking at the boy with a confused face, she asked, "How?"

Grinning evilly, he picked up the phone and pressed a speed dial button.

"Place an order of these ingredients and send it here ASAP. Some eggs, almonds, strawberries, vanilla and some salt. Place the bill on Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp." Turning to his "tutor" he said okay.

After a few brief moments of waiting for the grocery, the doorbell rang and Mokuba actually skipped to the door. Giving Téa all the things, she and Mokuba started making the snack. Beating eggs, blending strawberries, mixing the dry and wet ingredients, and then they threw it into the ice cream mixer (Téa actually found one underneath the sink) with some ice. Soon they were nibbling on some homemade ice cream on cones.

Finishing up the last bit of her cone, she told Mokuba to finish his homework and that she would help him when he needed it. Now all alone in the large kitchen, she pondered. _I wonder if Kaiba would like some. But he's probably too busy in his office to care. Still…. He did and is helping me out. I owe him a lot more than he owes me._

Absent mindedly, she scooped some ice cream and placed it onto a cone. She got herself another one and started up the stairs and to his office.

**Dear diary**

**Today I saw a boy**

**And I wondered if he noticed me**

**He took my breath away**

**Dear diary**

**I can't get him off my mind**

**And it scares me**

**'Cause I've never felt this way **

Seto sat in front of his desk glancing over some manila folders and project files. The computer beeped every now and then, flashing new pop-ups of downloads that he was receiving from his company. His trench coat was laid out on the leather couch across the room, his school tie was loose and a couple of buttons was unbuttoned on his shirt.

His thoughts moved from his work when he heard the laughing from downstairs. It seemed that the other two real occupants of the house were enjoying themselves. Usually, Mokuba would be in here, asking him questions about his homework while he worked since there wasn't anyone in the house he could talk too.

_The boy needed to get out more often with his friends._ Seto stated in his mind. Then again, it was his intention to keep his little brother inside the house at all times and told him not to mingle with others. It was for Mokuba's own safety, wasn't it?

And what of Gardner? There was this slight… _pull_ towards her. Something about her intrigued him.

Her eyes, her hair… her face, her personality, and her… _physique_… they pulled him in.

Argh, where were these thoughts coming from!

* * *

Knocking on the door, she heard a come in or something like that. Pushing the long handle with her elbow, she entered the room. It was all blue and white. Seto was sitting behind the desk with his head down, examining the new duel disk that he was creating. Clearing her throat to catch his attention, she held out a cone in front of him. "Uh…. Mokuba and I were making some ice cream, and I thought that you would like some."

**No one in this world**

**Knows me better than you do**

**So diary I'll confide in you**

**Dear diary**

**Today I saw a boy**

**As he walked by I thought he smiled at me**

Looking up, Seto took the cone from her. Their hands brushed against each other, an electrical shock traveled through them. They stared at each other, and Seto stood up from his seat. Téa's mind was clear; lost in trance. Her body took a step forward, against her will, nearer to him. When their bodies were almost pressing against each other, their faces were inches away from each other.

**And I wondered**

**Does he know what's in my heart**

**I tried to smile, but I could hardly breathe**

**Should I tell him how I feel**

**Or would that scare him away**

**Diary, tell me what to do**

**Please tell me what to say**

Seto's hand reached up to touch her face. Téa leaned into the touch and he runs his thumb in a smoothing motion, rubbing it against her cheek. With each passing moment, their faces were inching closer to each other. Seto looked as if he was hesitating, but brushed it off. Téa didn't know what she was really doing, but she is starting to feel complete. The aching heart that Yami left was starting seal itself right now.

**Dear diary**

**One touch of his hand**

**Now I can't wait to see that boy again**

**He smiled**

**And I thought my heart could fly**

**Diary, do you think that we'll be more than friends?**

**I've got a feeling we'll be so much more than friends **

Suddenly, their mouths were touching. Téa closed her eyes and her knees felt weak. The kiss was sweet, tender, pure bliss, and passionate. Seto was running his hand down from her face, and down her arm. From behind, a white flash filled the room and a loud giggle was heard from outside the door.

* * *

**AN: **Okay…..first song is "It's My Life" by No Doubt. At least, I think it is…. Next one is "So Yesterday" from Hillary Duff. I really think it worked when she was unpacking. Don't you? The last song was "Dear Diary" by Britney Spears. I don't know why I added the song, I was just listening to it on my headphones and I just thought it might work with this part. So watcha think? Maybe a bit too much of mushy stuff or a little too less? Don't worry, this would not turn into a lemon. I don't even write those. Sorry for all who thought it would. Maybe when I'm six to seven years older than when I am now! Ja!

**Edit Note:** some people in their reviews told me that Seto was "acting-fast" with the romance. I apologize for my past mistake. To be truthful, this isn't the best of the best for my work. This was my FIRST YGO fic and I never thought it would go this far. So I was rushing things a bit. But… I've stretched the time line and dug up some of Seto's thoughts about Téa! Enjoyed it?


	4. Valentine Special Part I

**IT'S RENOVATION TIME PEOPLE! In other words, I'm re-vamping this fic! though the whole plot will remain, you'll only find some… uh… quirks amuck the chapters!**

**Disclaimer **on everything that I don't own!

Happy Valentines!

(Dedicated to the one's that I love! And of course to my readers!)

By Winterwing3000

Yawning, Téa sat up from reading on the couch and headed to the kitchen. Pulling a mug out from the cabinet, she rummaged around the fridge for something to drink.

Hearing the kitchen door swinging, it introduced Seto's entrance. The door creaked again, but remained swinging with a loud noise of shoes running. Turning around, Téa saw Mokuba trailing behind Seto with a bounce in his step.

Smiling at Téa, Mokuba said good morning and went to the table. Seto poured the coffee into his blue-white mug and opened the newspaper to read. Deciding that it was going to be a quiet breakfast, Téa just sat on the countertop and sipped her milk slowly.

"So… what's up Mokuba?" Téa said, trying to start a conversation.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" the little boy asked.

Quizically, Téa looked at him and replied, "The 14th, why?" Grinning inwardly to himself, Mokuba shook his head and resumed eating his cereal. _Good, she doesn't know. This is going to be really fun._ Walking over to the sink, she rinsed the cup and went upstairs to get ready for school.

"Big Brother, are you going to ask Téa to the dance?" In the middle of the sip, Seto choked on the coffee and placed the newspaper down.

He rarely thought of parties and festivals that always happened on special occasions. Seto just said without a trace of caring, "No and aren't you going to be late for school?"

In the limousine, Mokuba was chatting merrily with Téa. Kaiba sat in silence, looking into space. Stopping at the front gates of the elementary school, Mokuba got out of the car. He waved good-bye to Téa, until the car was out of sight.

Other than the engine of the car, the silence between Kaiba and herself was killing her. Gazing at Kaiba out of the corner of her eyes, she noted some things that she missed when she saw him "earlier" in life.

_Hm…. Blue eyes…no wait; they're darker than mine's. High cheekbones, long chocolate brown hair, and…. And what? He's in deep thought with that scrunched up face._

The car stopped at the front gates of the large Domino High campus. Waiting for Kaiba to get out, she was still looking at him. _I wonder if he's okay…._

Waving her hand in front of her face, she said with concern brimming in her voice, "Um…. Kaiba, are you okay? Hello, Kaiba?"

Facing her with an irritated expression, he snapped, "What?"

Pulling her hand back, she sweat dropped and her lips trembled. "I…. ah…. We're at school… and you were sorta spaced out, and I was…. um…. sorry."

Getting out herself, Téa kept a long distance away from Kaiba. She didn't want any suspicions going around the school that would mess up their reputation by saying that they're going out or something.

Kaiba, taking bigger strides, easily caught up with Téa. With the closeness, Téa and Kaiba heard some of the buzzing going around the school grounds.

"It isn't that Téa Gardner? The little cheerleader from the seniors?"

"What's with her and Kaiba being so close?"

"Do you think that… their, well you know…. in a 'relationship'?"

"Hey, aren't they some sort of rivals? If they are, then how did they become so close all of a sudden?"

When Téa heard these, she blushed. _How could they even think of me being in a relationship with "him"? I mean, I don't even have a feeling for this jerk, even though he did offer me a job and board. So far this is not my best day… Arg…. I'll probably have a headache from all this…_

Heading to class, those things were still haunting her mind.

Behind her, Kaiba scowled and glared at all the people around the school. The students backed away, letting the CEO have his way to class. His fan club, holding Seto Kaiba plushies and "Seto Kaiba" banners, squealed when he glared at them. Brushing past them, he heard some giggles and some "awws".

That night at the table, Mokuba was telling Seto about his high mark on the test and Téa was just reading quietly. Seto, not really paying attention to watch his younger brother was saying, only nodded at times. Unexpectedly, Mokuba asked the same question from earlier in the day. "Are you going to take someone to the Valentine party, big brother?"

When Téa heard that, she listened carefully. A part of her was hoping that he would go, but she didn't really know why she was so eager for him to go. _He wouldn't even consider going. Why am I even so excited?_ In deep thought, Seto was trying to answer the question that was bothering him for the whole day.

"No, I'm not." His voice was emotionless. Her face and her hopes dropped, feeling a little upset. _Wait a sec…. Why should I be feeling so down if he's not going? I must be going crazy from all the projects… _

"Well…. Téa are you going with someone?" Mokuba asked slyly looking at his brother. Looking at the younger Kaiba, she thought to herself. Coming up with an answer for this was complicated.

"Um… I'm not really sure… the guys already got their dates, and me… Well…I guess I'm not going." With an evil gleam in his eyes, Mokuba pointed out something that the two seniors didn't expect.

"Then you two can go together! Since Téa doesn't have an escort, you can be her date for it, big brother!" Looking at his brother with surprised eyes, Seto said nothing.

Téa flushed lightly. "Uh…sure, I don't really mind. That is, if you're okay with it…." Téa said, gazing at Seto's troubled face. Nodding slowly, Seto looked at Téa. Next to him, Mokuba face had an impish smile on it. _Yes! Finally, big brother could actually be acting the right age._

**.Valentines Day!.**

In her room, Téa remembered that the school wasn't going to open until 6 pm for the dance. With plenty of free time of the day, she decided to do a little stretching. Opening one of the boxes that she left in the corner of the room, she dug through the many things that she brought from her old house. She found the things that she was digging for at the corner of the cardboard box.

_It was the 18th of August. The house was decorated with swirls of light blue and pink. It was scented with a browning smell of cake._

_The sunlight poured through the glass panes in the living room. Squeals and tiny honks were heard in the backyard. The sizzling of the grilling steak rang lowly in the clear air. _

**Yume no naka de omae no egao o mita**

**Me o mezamashitara **

**Subete wa kinou no mama**

**Yasashisa wasurete **

**Kokoro o tozashi**

**Itami to nikushimi furi sosogu hibi**

**OOH KEEP ON RUNNING**

OOH RUNNING LONELY 

_A brunette dressed in a baby blue knee-length summer dress was sitting on the swing. She saw her classmates running around happily and her mother inside checking on the cake._

_Téa was happy that all her classmates had made it to her birthday party, but was still a little upset. Her best friend, Yugi Moto, walked up to her and tried cheering her up. _

**Kasukana **

**Kibou sae yubi no sukima surinukete**

**Kurayami terasu no wa **

**Machi o kogasu honoo dake**

**Ashita ga mienai**

**Hitomi ni utsuru **

**Yogoreta yoake no sora**

**Kaze no oto ni mo obieru kodomo-tachi yo**

**Koori tsuita kako **

**Jiyuu ni natte **

_Smiling timidly at her friend, she knew that it would not help even if she had all the presents in the world._

_The aching of her heart was longing for something more than gifts. She wanted the love, the affection of her mother and father. For two weeks, they had been ignoring each other._

_Whenever her dad, Ryu Gardner, disapproved on something or displeased her mother, they always were engaged in an argument. Sending herself up to her bedroom, Téa felt hopeless at what she can't stop from happening._

**Natsukashii MERODII omoidasetara**

**OOH KEEP ON FIGHTING**

**OOH FIGHTING LONELY**

**Seotta jyuujika to ibara no michi **

**Doko made mo**

**Hatenai tatakai mo kitto owaru sono hi made**

**Hashiri tsuzukeru **

_When the teens gathered around to see Téa blow out the candles for her wish, she looked around for a pair of midnight blue eyes. Sighing in disappointment seeing that his was not there, said her wish._ "I wish that I could see my father one last time before he leaves me and mother…. Forever. "

_Yes, she knew. She knew that it was going to happen one day, sooner or later. Even though her parents tried to keep it away from her, she knew. She over heard them talking about a divorce yesterday. _

**LONELY HEART**

**ashita ga mienai**

**kizutsuite mo**

**chikara no tsuzuku kagiri**

_Blowing gently at the fourteen candles on the white frosted cake, the flame wavered and went out. Everyone cheered and Anita sliced some cake for the guests. Her mother placed the largest slice in front of Téa, but still she looked unsatisfied. By the time the cake was finished, everyone was leaving in groups._

_Even after she showered and did her homework, he still didn't show up. Now Téa was sitting up in her room, gazing at the stars. It was a clear night for her birthday, and stars were shinning brightly. Folding her hands, she prayed silently._

**OOH KEEP ON FIGHTING**

**OOH FIGHTING LONELY **

"_I wish that daddy would come before my birthday ends." Opening her eyes slowly, she glanced at the digital clock next to her. It read 10:00 PM._

_Sighing, she continued looking out into the darkness. After thinking of how stars shine, she heard a motor of a car turn off in the driveway. Running out her room, she sped down the stairs. The locks on the door were unlocked and the door swung open._

_There he stood, slightly panting, with his dark black hair tousled and his dark blue eyes staring at Tea. "I'm home, Téa. Happy birthday." _

**Seotta jyuujika to ibara no michi doko made mo**

**Hatenai tatakai mo kitto owaru sono hi made**

**Hashiri tsuzukeru **

_Launching herself into her father's waiting arms, she hugged him fiercely. Tears formed on her lower lash line, but didn't spill out._

_Stepping back, he handed her a wrapped gift. Peeling off the dark wrapping paper, in her hands was a CD with many songs that she had danced with when she was very little. Téa's mouth trembled as she tried to speak, but nothing came out. Embracing his daughter, he knew of what she needed to say. _

**OOH itsuka kitto (Keep on lonely fighting)**

**OOH subete owaru (Keep on lonely running) **

_Releasing his daughter, he turned to his wife, who was standing there with her arms crossed and looking at them both. He handed her a piece of paper and the keys to the house. Mumbling a good-bye, Ryu looked at his daughter one last time. "Téa, listen to your heart. Become a great artist. Become what your heart desires. Dance like the wind and with the greatest light. Become the dancer that is blooming inside yourself."_

_Giving her a quick peck on the cheek, he said good-bye to the both of them and went out into the night. Leaving the door ajar, the bitter wind blew into the house, making it dead and silent._

**AN:** Hey….. me sorry for this chapter for being so short. My stupid ass computer wouldn't load it if it's over the limit of 2.6 kb. The rest of the story would be another chapter. So in other words, it's a part two to this chapter! Me feel so happy…… dunno why though…. - Dont' forget to review!


	5. Valentine Special Part II

**IT'S RENOVATION TIME PEOPLE! In other words, I'm re-vamping this fic! though the whole plot will remain, you'll only find some… uh… quirks amuck the chapters!**

**Disclaimer **on everything that I don't own!

* * *

Valentine Special, Part II

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Tears formed, blurring her eyes. Looking up at the tiled ceiling, Téa tried to blink away the tears, tried to forget that night of her 14th birthday. The day, the year that she became a sophomore and being in the same class as Yugi.

Taking the CD out of the bottom of the box, she ripped the plastic off and flipped open the cover. Walking to her boom box on the opposite side of her bed, she placed it in and selected a random song.

**All the things she said**

**All the things she said**

**Running through my head **

**Running through my head**

Standing in the middle of the room, Téa began to move her body to the music. Wild thoughts and images were flashing in her mind.

**All the things she said**

**All the things she said**

**Running through my head**

**Running through my head**

**This is not enough**

**This is not enough**

"You disrespected my family." Her mother's words had struck her hard.

**I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost**

**If I'm asking for help it's only because **

**Being with you has opened my eyes**

**Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?**

Seto Kaiba's face illuminated in her mind. _Did I really ask him for help?_ Remembering when she asked him to keep this a secret, she nodded. _Maybe I had, he's helped me so many times, but did I deserved it?_

**I keep asking myself, wondering how**

**I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out**

**Wanna fly to a place where just you and me**

**Nobody else so we can be free **

**Nobody else so we can be free.**

What was Kaiba to her? A friend? A boss? Or something more? _Why do you always come helping me?_ Recollecting earlier in the week with the fight, with her mother, and now the dance.

**All the things she said**

**All the things she said**

**Running through my head**

**Running through my head**

"You are just like your father." _Am I really you, daddy? Or am I myself? _These thoughts swirled in her mind. Deep in her heart, she knew that they were one. Flesh and blood, all the same.

**All the things she said**

**All the things she said**

**Running through my head **

**Running through my head**

"Even though we divorced for two years, you still remind me of him." Poisoned arrows flew to her soul, to her aching heart. Forcing her movements to become slightly jerky, not really in sway with the music's rhythm.

**All the things she said**

**All the things she said**

**This is not enough**

**This is not enough **

**All the things she said**

**All the things she said**

"Forget me, start again and live a happy life with the true one you will love after I'm gone. I want you to be happy and if you're, then I could live in the after realm in peace." _Yami…. Has it been that long ever since I've thought of you? My love…. How I missed your touch…_

Spinning, sliver droplets rained onto the carpeted floor. Her tears were mixing with her sweat, but she didn't care.

**And I'm all mixed up, feeling corned and rushed**

**They say it's my fault but I want him so much**

**Wanna fly him away where the sun and rain **

**Come over in my face, was away all the shame **

**When they stop and stare -- don't worry me**

**Cause I'm feeling for him what's he's feeling for me**

**I can try to pretend, I can try to forget**

**But it's driving me mad, going out of my head**

"You're okay now, they won't bother you anymore." _Kaiba said that. But did he really care? Or is he pitying a helpless female?_ Bobbing her head, she fanned out her arms and pulled them back in.

**All the things she said**

**All the things she said**

**Running through my head**

**Running through my head**

**Running through my head**

Her friends were looking at her with sad and worried eyes. They were always there for her, no matter what. But can she tell them? _No, not yet. But maybe in time…._ She moved her hand down from head to toe, reaching for the ground.

**Mother looking at me**

**Tell me what do you see?**

**Yes, I've lost my mind**

Her angry face, her shaken hand, her lingering shards. The ruthless hand that had hurt her. Did she deserved it? _No…. it's my life, it's my choice._ Sliding into a split, she arched her back, facing the mirror.

**All the things she said**

**All the things she said**

**Running through my head**

**Running through my head**

**All the things she said**

**All the things she said**

**This is not enough**

**This is not enough**

_Is this just I? Or am I living in a different world?_ Looking into the reflection, she saw herself, alone in the world. No one was there with her; no one was there to protect her.

**All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said, she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said**

_Am I alone in the world?_ Shivers went down her spine, as an imaginary breeze blew past her. Lifting her right leg to her head, she looked out the open curtains.

**Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line? **

All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head

_It's like that day…. How can I forget?_ Pausing, she saw the horizon, birds were flying, and the green grass was swaying in the cool spring air. Instead of continuing to dance, Téa walked up to the window.

**All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said**

Ignoring the song, she just stood there, forgetting everything. Her mind was blank, her mouth was dry. Only her eyes were doing all the talking.

**This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said**

As the song comes to a close, Téa shook out her sweat and headed to the bathroom for a really cold bath.

* * *

"Now…what should I wear?" Téa was picking through her walk-in closet for something suitable for the dance party. Randomly taking some dresses off the hangers, she found one that she never had.

It was a cerulean chiffon dress with velvet laces on the sides. The dress had a v-neckline, with sleeveless cuffs. Little silver diamonds glittered in the light, sparkling like rain droplets. "It's beautiful…. But how did it get here?" murmuring to herself, Téa carefully moved her finger across the material.

Gently placing the delicate gown on her bed, Téa checked out the other dresses.

Standing in front of the full-length mirror, she held each dress in front of her. After trying out ten dresses, Téa finally decided on the new dress that she mysteriously got. Lifting it up, a piece of paper fell out. Bending down, she unfolded it and saw scribbles on it.

"Here's a dress for tonight."

It was left unlabeled but she saw that writing in class too many times not to recognize.

"Thanks Kaiba." She whispered. Putting the dress on, she sat in front of her bureau and started putting on the make-up. Fixing her hair into a bun clipped with butterfly clips, she observed herself closely.

A knock on the door startled her, "Come in." The ebony hair boy walked into the room slowly.

"Téa, you look pretty!" Mokuba stood there looking at his "tutor" with awe.

Giggling, Téa said, "Thanks Mokuba, I'll take that as a compliment for wearing a dress that your brother picked out."

Walking over to him, Téa bended down to eye level, looking at the little boy. "So, is it time to go?" Nodding, Mokuba skipped out of the room and stopped at the last minute.

"Téa, I bet that big brother's mouth is going to be hitting the floor hard!" Laughing, he went down the stairs.

Shaking her head in doubt, Téa grabbed her leather trench coat and put it on. She saw Kaiba at the front door waiting for her. His face was hard to tell of what he was thinking. When she was at the foot of the stairs, she saw a smile tugging at his lips and his eyes lost its coldness. Holding out his left arm, Téa slipped her arm through his. Facing at Mokuba, she mouthed 'Thank you' and he just winked back.

* * *

Getting out of the car, the campus was full of bright lights. Some red, white, and pink ribbons were decorated among the trees. Inside the gym and cafeteria were dimly lit candles and thin rays of light. Valentine colored and shaped balloons were floating above them, cupids and hearts were hung on the walls. On the tables, punch and assorted snacks flooded the table. People were arriving in pairs or groups; each dressed differently from the next.

Téa spotted Joey with Mai at the tables, talking and having fun.

_Well at least they look like they were having fun._ Mai and Joey laughed at something that they were discussing about. Tristan was sitting with Serenity at the gym benches.

_That's weird. I thought Joey never lets anyone near his sister, especially that close. Maybe he's changed his mind…. Nah, the moon would be gold before he would._

Searching in the crowds for a trio colored head, she saw Yugi with a classmate. He was ushering her somewhere, but didn't really know where because they disappeared into the large crowd. Duke was sitting there, spaced out, looking at whatever he's looking at.

"Good evening seniors of Domino High and other guests. We hope you would enjoy this evening, celebrating this night with the one you love. There would be dancing, eating and gift exchanges. Now lets have some fun, shall we?" Mr. Hiawatha said through the microphone on the low platform. Students cheered and soft music began to flow through the gym.

**Oh, ooh yeah**

**Sometimes I wake up  
In the dark of night  
And in my mind  
There's a picture of you**

Couples were gathering in the center of the gym, waltzing slowly with each other. Téa was watching them with sad eyes, knowing that Seto Kaiba would never think twice of asking her to dance. On the dance floor, she saw Joey dragging Mai to dance with him. Serenity was dancing smoothly with Tristan near the corner of the stereos. Even Yugi was dancing with his date.

**I know someday this dream  
Will come alive  
So for now  
Your shadow will do**

Coughing behind Téa, Seto caught her attention. "Uh… Wanna dance?" A little surprise, Téa smiled and took his arms. Leading her to the middle, he placed his hands on waist and shoulder, while she did the same.

"Do you know how to dance?" he murmured, looking down embarrassed.

Rolling her eyes, she said defiantly, "It's what I do, stupid." Earning a glare from him.

"What? Don't tell me that you don't know how…. You've got to be kidding me..." She said mockingly. Then grinning sweetly, she added, "If you don't just follow my lead…"

**I've never seen your face  
But I know you're in my heart  
Baby someday someplace  
I'll hold you in my arms**

Seto stiffly moved as he followed Téa. Noticing that his muscles were tense, Téa leaned her head on his shoulder and whispered into his ears.

"Relax, Kaiba. Just relax…." Rubbing her hand in a circular motion on his back, she wrapped her other hand around his neck. Eventually, Kaiba got into the rhythm and placed his hands on her waist. "You look incredible."

Blushing, she said, "You look pretty great yourself."

**I have a gift for you  
Something I have held onto  
Waiting for your sweet caress  
No ribbon has been untied  
From all that I hold inside  
And only you  
Will possess  
This heart of innocence **

**Oh yeah**

Some of the couples were shocked that Seto Kaiba would actually be here, yet along with a date. They were even more surprise to find out that his date was the class representative, the school's best dancer, Téa Gardner herself. Seto wasn't caring one bit about what the people around them were thinking, he was here to have a good time. Téa, however, was turning a little nervous with all the people staring at her, especially his little fan club.

**I lay my head down  
On a pillow of white (of white)  
Here in the dark  
I am cradled in peace (ooh)  
No thoughts from yesterday  
To haunt me at night**

Closing her eyes, Téa's saw flashes going before her eyes. Her 14th birthday, getting into a relationship with Yami, her father leaving her, feeling hopeless as her parents argue, and when Yami left her for good. Her heart and soul ached as she thought of Yami, and the promise that she gave him.

**No tears to dry  
No sad memories  
It isn't hard to hold  
And I will safely keep  
This strength that is in my soul  
Until you come to me**

But she didn't care. He told her to begin again, and now she did. She's reborn from the day she left her childhood, blossoming into a young woman. She didn't need to depend on others, but she depended on herself. She would heal in time, in time for a new love.

**I have a gift for you  
Something I have held onto  
Waiting for your sweet caress  
No ribbon has been untied  
From all that I hold inside  
And only you  
Will possess  
This heart of innocence**

Seto closed his eyes and sighed. The words kept playing over and over, Mokuba had told him something that he never thought of.

"_Big brother, when you go there, make Téa happy. Make yourself happy and have fun. You never had any fun, you grew up too fast. You always act older than you are, and sometimes, I wish that you wouldn't…"_

Was he having fun, no? But he was content dancing with Téa …

**Every night I wish before I fall asleep  
(Make a wish)  
That destiny will take your hand  
And lead you to me  
Oh**

"Um…. Kaiba?" Téa's voice sounded with hesitation. "Hmm?" He was feeling a little dazed with the sparkling lights and the slowness of the dance.

"I… Thank you. For everything." In her mind, Téa knew that it wasn't what she really want say. But she didn't have enough courage to blurted out at a time like this_. I… I wish that we could stay like this forever… _

**I have a gift for you  
Something I have held onto  
Waiting for your sweet caress  
No ribbon has been untied  
From all that I hold inside  
And only you  
Will possess  
This heart of innocence**

Knowing that the song is coming to an end, Seto pulled back just enough to look into her face. Navy blue clashed with cerulean, searching for something. Téa's heartbeat increased, her throat tightened. His nose grazed her left cheek, and Téa felt his warm lips against her skin.

**Oh, oh**

**I love you

* * *

**

**AN:** Yay! I finally finished! How'd ya'll like it? I left it at a cliffhanger! But who cares! I love it, and I bet ya'll like it too! Am I right? The first song, "Lonely Heart" was from Tekkaman Blade/Teknoman Blade. I sorta wanted to translate it, but I got lazy…. Sorry! The second one, "All the things she said" by Tatu. I took some guts and…. Ah…. Changed it a bit. Hehe….. the last song was by Jessica Simpson, "Heart of Innocence". I really liked it! It complimented the Valentine ball….don't ya'll think so? I think this is my longest work yet….but it'll increase by time. Please REVIEW!


	6. Heartache Takes Toll

**IT'S RENOVATION TIME PEOPLE! In other words, I'm re-vamping this fic! though the whole plot will remain, you'll only find some… uh… quirks amuck the chapters!**

**Disclaimer **on everything that I don't own!

* * *

Heartaches Takes Toll

By Winterwing3000

* * *

**Téa's POV**

After hearing that giggle, I pulled back immediately.

Kaiba was looking at the door with a scowl on his face. With a little boy's laughter filled the hallway, I felt blood rising on my cheeks.

Mokuba opened the door and had an evil smirk on. "Big brother, I bet you can't guess what I found!" he teased. The older Kaiba launched himself to his sibling when he waved the camera in his hands.

I noticed a sudden change in Kaiba's features. He was no longer cold and heartless, but was childish with determination to take the camera away from Mokuba.

**Normal POV**

"I can't believe that! It was sweet! I never knew that you liked Téa, Seto!" the little one shouted over his shoulder, his brother hot on his tail.

Growling, Seto lunged at his brother tackling him to the floor and swiping the camera from his grasp. He got up and switched open the back of the camera, exposing the film to the lights.

Téa knew that it was destroyed, and she felt a little sad for it. Slipping out of the room, leaving the boys to their own bickering, she absent-mindedly ran a finger across her lips. _He…he kissed me... but, why? And what's this feeling in my stomach?_ She could still feel his mouth against hers, his long fingers grazing across her face and hand.

Shaking her head, she decided to get some homework done before tomorrow.

When she finished her meal, she ran up her room, wanting to ignore Kaiba after that little "incident" of theirs. Flashes went like a movie through her head. She didn't resist, but actually enjoyed it.

Then a pair of purple orbs looked at her, filled with sorrow. Black, red and yellow spikes were seen; the face was scrunched up into a frown. _Yami…. Oh my gosh, what have I done? How can I be so… stupid?_ Tears brimmed on her eyes, she felt guilty. Regretting that moment, and for forgetting him.

**"Never look back," we said**

**how was I to know I'd miss you so?**

**Loneliness up ahead,**

**emptiness behind**

**Where do I go? **

Her heart beat increased, her mind swirled with unwanted thoughts. Her tears slowly made their way to her jaw. _How could I? Why?_

**And you didn't hear**

**all my joy through my tears**

**all my hopes through my fears**

**did you know, still I miss you somehow?**

She saw Yami asking her, breaking her. "Why? Why Tea? Why did you betray me?"

Téa reached out to tell him the truth. He pulled back from her touch, looking in her eyes.

**From the bottom of my broken heart**

**there's just a thing or two I'd like you to know**

**you were my first love,**

**you were my true love**

**from the first kisses to the very last rose**

**from the bottom of my broken heart**

**even through time may find me somebody new**

**you were my real love**

**I never knew love**

**'til there was you**

**from the bottom of my broken heart**

"No… Yami, please listen to me. I… I didn't do it. I didn't know what to do." Her pleas were useless because Yami's eyes hardened and spat out something that she never thought would be true.

**"Baby," I said,**

**"please stay.**

**Give our love a chance for one more day"**

**we could have worked things out**

**taking time is what love's all about**

"You've betrayed me. Even after I left. I never thought you could go any lower Téa Gardner. I never loved you, but pitied…" Black arrows flew to her heart, shattering it into pieces. She knows that this wasn't real, but it hurts. Like glass slicing her veins.

**But you put a dart**

**through my dreams**

**through my heart**

**and I'm back where I started again**

**never thought it would end**

"No… I didn't, I didn't! Forgive me… Yami… please, tell me that's not true. Tell me that's not true." She was on the floor now, her hand clutching her heart. Her sobs echoed in the big room. Staggering to her bed, she slipped and fell onto the cold carpet floor. Tears spilled everywhere.

**From the bottom of my broken heart**

**there's just a thing or two I'd like you to know**

**you were my first love,**

**you were my true love**

**from the first kisses to the very last rose**

**from the bottom of my broken heart**

**even through time may find me somebody new**

**you were my real love**

**I never knew love**

**'til there was you**

**from the bottom of my broken heart.**

She pounded her fist against the wooden bedstead, her bare hands cracked at every hit. Téa sobbed into the bed sheets, her words muffled. In her mind, Yami was still taunting her, dipping venom into her head.

**You promised yourself**

**but to somebody else**

**and you made it so perfectly clear**

**still I wish you were here**

"You have forgotten me… but have I? No, I kept thinking about you. Day and night. But now, you must face the consequences." A cold silky voice whispered into her ears. _No! This is not you; you're not like this Yami. You're not him, stop pretending!_

A chilled atmosphere landed on her when she heard his voice. "This is me Téa, the real me. I've only been nice to you because I pitied the gang."

**From the bottom of my broken heart**

**there's just a thing or two I'd like you to know**

**you were my first love,**

**you were my true love**

**from the first kisses to the very last rose**

**from the bottom of my broken heart**

**even through time may find me somebody new**

**you were my real love**

**I never knew love**

**'til there was you**

**from the bottom of my broken heart**

Crying harder into the blankets, her body slumped on the floor, her hands were bleeding. The rosy droplets dripped on the white sheets, her eyes were bloodshot. She wished for an end, for him to disappear. _You left me… you left me first. You said you loved me, but you left in my pain._

**You promised yourself**

**but to somebody else**

**and you made it so perfectly clear**

**still I wish you were here**

"I thought that you loved me… how can you say that after all we've been to together. As friends, and as lovers…" Téa said, remembering when they were at the museum, digging hard for his past.

**From the bottom of my broken heart**

**there's just a thing or two I'd like you to know**

**you were my first love,**

**you were my true love**

**from the first kisses to the very last rose**

**from the bottom of my broken heart**

**even through time may find me somebody new**

**you were my real love**

**I never knew love**

**'til there was you**

**from the bottom of my broken heart**

Yami's expression didn't change one bit. Only his eyes turned ruby red and narrowed as he looked at his former girlfriend.

In an icy tone, he said, "I never asked for your help, Yugi did. So don't you dare bringing up the dirty past of our relationship. You've hurt me far enough…"

**"Never look back," we said**

**how was I to know I'd miss you so?**

"No! You hurt me first! You were the one that betrayed me! It was you…. It was you…"

She gave a blood shrilling scream, clinging onto her head. Suddenly, Téa's eyelids drooped and fell unconscious from all the mind pressure. Landing on the floor with a 'thud', the heartbreaking argument was forgotten.

* * *

Across the hall, Mokuba and Seto were in his office. Flipping through the channels on the digital TV, Mokuba let out a long sigh. He wished that Téa would help his brother open up more. Not just to him, but to everyone. _I wonder what's keeping Seto so… cold?_

Mokuba never really admits that his brother was mean towards other people; he knew very well why he acted like this.

Not really paying attention to his brother, Seto just sat there in front of his laptop analyzing some data to increase the abilities on the new Duel Disk III that he was working on. He heard a sigh and looked over the top of the screen at his younger sibling. Then his thoughts transferred to the girl living with them. _Téa…_

Without noticing, he blushed lightly when he remembered the kiss. It was his first, but he never knew it was so…. _Fervent?_ His mind supplied for the blank.

His blush turned a bit darker, and tried to ignore the memory. _You know you liked it very much, so don't deny it_! his mind was taunting him. A growl at his throat rose in the back, and then died down as he heard a scream from the other end of the hallway.

Practically jumping up from his seat on the couch, Mokuba sped from the room like lightning. Seto was right behind him with nervous thoughts going through his head.

Throwing open the door, they saw Téa on the floor, blood seeping from her hands. Mokuba ran to her shaking her and calling her to wake up. Kneeling down, he scoped her into his arms and ran down the stairs, to the living room. Mokuba was running to the kitchen to the first aid kit.

Patting her cheek softly, Seto repeated her name getting worried by the second. Even though he didn't really show it, but his eyes did. The ebony hair boy was wrapping the gauze onto the dry blood caked hands after applying some medication.

After trying to wake her up numerous times, Seto gave up and called their personal doctor, Dr. Ashuchi.

The female doctor, assisted with the nurse, came in instantly. She told the maids to bring her to the spare room next to the kitchen. Shooing the boys out, the doctor examined Téa.

* * *

Dusting off her hands, Dr. Ashuchi talked with the nurse and the boys stood up from where they were sitting.

"How's Téa, Dr. Ashuchi? Is she gonna be alright?" Mokuba was worried for his "sister" Tea.

Smiling slightly, she looked down to him and said, "Yes, your friend is going to okay. But I noticed that she is going through mental and physical stress. Has she been acting oddly these days?" She looked at Seto with questioning looks.

He sighed in relief that Téa was ok, but stiffened with she mentioned that Téa had mental and physical stress. He knew one of the answers, but the other was hidden far away, unknown to his knowledge.

"Well, I gave her some medication and she should be waking up soon. I've also prescript some herbs and pills that she should take. I'll send it to you tonight. Good evening Mr. Kaiba." With that, both ladies left and the guys went into the room.

* * *

**AN:** Um… hehe! I'm soooo sorry for this chapter for being soooo short! ducks from thrown objects I wish I could make it longer but I have to STUDY! STUDY! STUDY! ducks from another bunch of sharp flying objects I've mid-term exams coming up on the Wed, Thurs, and Fri! It's hell! I'll update soon! And please review!

Thanks for all ya'll whom R&R!

**Sweet Cherry Kisses:** Thanks! But I'll try to think before I type, ne? Plus, I'm kinda honored for your change of taste in my fics! - lol… thanks for getting me confused! P I'm also very sorry for 'irking' you…. I actually got it from my couz… she's a baka. Cuz I think she got it from Azurite….

**White Ninja Spy:** Thanks! Wished very hard that you like this one….

**The lady winged Knight S.:** lol… I'm sure I'm not that good, but thanks for the compliment! And I'm sure that Joey and Seto doesn't get along very well when they're alone. giggles

**Mamono:** hehe… I guess everyone's confused bout the 'specials'… but I'll try to update every five weeks or so! And thanks for all that squeals I think it's amusing….lol

**Ice Ember:** I would soo love it if you reviewed more often! D

**hieiandbotan4ever:** I will try!

**island's lily:** ) hope you liked this!


	7. Confrontations by Heart

**IT'S RENOVATION TIME PEOPLE! In other words, I'm re-vamping this fic! though the whole plot will remain, you'll only find some… uh… quirks amuck the chapters!**

**Disclaimer **on everything that I don't own!

Confrontation of Hearts

By Winterwing3000

"Téa!" Mokuba exclaimed when he saw how pale she is. Seto walked quietly behind him, but held up a finger to his lips, telling him to quiet down.

The raved hair boy sat on the edge of the bed, shaking Téa desperately, wanting her to wake up. When the medicine arrived, Mokuba tried to feed it to Téa. But instead of swallowing, she usually chokes it back out. After many attempts, Mokuba gave Seto a sad look.

Reassuring his little brother that Téa would be okay, he told him to go to sleep, for it was well over 9 o'clock.

After Mokuba left, Seto decided to give it a try. Propping her up with one hand, he placed the pills in her mouth. When she spits it out with disgust, he thought of another way to force the medicine down her throat. Putting the pills in his own mouth, he hesitantly and slowly leaned to her face. _No! I… I shouldn't be doing this! It's not right!…But, she needs to eat it…_

Pulling back abruptly, Seto berated himself for his foolishness. Since when did he cared so much about this girl! She was merely a tutor for Mokuba so her health does and is not suppose to concern him. But… his brother looks sad, something that he does not want to see in his brother. Sighing, he decided that he was only going to do this for his **brother** and not _her._

Placing his mouth against hers, he forced her mouth to open with his tongue. The medication fell into her mouth, and Seto breathed into her, pushing it down. Finally, Téa swallowed, but she also snapped her eyes open the instant it went down.

Midnight blue met sky blue. Her eyes widened in shock and seeing this, Seto pulled away quick as lightning. Choking, she reached for the glass of water. Panting quickly, Téa gasped out, "What… were you…. Doing… to me…?"

Not daring to meet her eyes, he told her. "You needed to eat the medicine, but you didn't wake up and choked whenever we tried to give it to you. So…. I just helped you force it down…"

A blush quickly rose to her cheeks. She was never more embarrassed in her life_. He… tried to help me? But why?… and why tried forcing it down like that? But it… felt. Nice… Hold up… what am I saying? This is Seto Kaiba we're talking about!_

"Um… okay… thanks." She managed to croak out from her sandpaper throat.

"I've got work to do…" Swiftly, he left the room and left Téa in her muse.

** Téa's POV**

It was already near spring break. The guys were going to America to check out on Serenity and have some fun there. I was planning to go, but I knew I couldn't with only 100 yen and some wages from Kaiba.

Even if I did have enough to buy a ticket, I couldn't buy a plane ticket to come back… Oh well…. I never really thought time would fly so quickly, it was just a few weeks ago when I went to the Valentines Day dance.

Walking aimlessly, I decided to head to the park. It was a fresh morning and the garden outside looked dull… I know that Kaiba never really cares about anything things else other than the company, Mokuba and school.

But at least he should check around the environment that he's living in. The house is all right, but the garden looks like a mess. The flowers needed pruning and the grass needed to be mow.

Thinking for a moment, I rather have something to do than to walk at the park for the whole day. Yup, I'm gonna fix this garden like the one at home!

**Normal POV**

In the garden, Téa was dressed in worn out jeans and a tight black tank top. Scurrying around with some garden tools that she found in the shack near the back, she freshened the soil with water and fertilizer.

Dragging out the sprinkler, she left it in the middle of the yard. Turning the on the faucet, the water flew gaily onto the yellow grass. Feeling the water's touch, the flowers' regain their actual colors and started to bloom with grace.

Admiring her work, Téa walked around the little area of flowers. Stashes of roses, violets, lilacs, buttercups, daffodils, tulips, and other assorted types of flowers opened with beauty right in front her eyes.

Eyes twinkling with delight, Téa clapped her hands and was starring with awe with a white rose that revealed it's inside to her. Plucking it off from its roots, she breathed in the wonderous scent of sweet perfume.

_Hm… maybe I could give this to him, as thanks for helping me so far. Plus… for uh…_ Remembering the "medicine problem" from last week, a blush crept on her cheeks. Shaking her head, Téa heard the back door hinges squeak.

Mokuba came bounding out to the driveway. "Téa!" Running to the older girl, he smiled when he saw that she was better.

"What's sup? Where are you going?"

Instantly he replied, "Big brother let me go to the arcade downtown with some of my friends! You wanna come? Cuz I'm sure big brother won't mind if you come along!"

Debating against herself, Téa decided that she would stay put. Well at least for now. "Sorry kiddo, I've got homework to finish. Bye and have fun!"

Waving, Mokuba sped off to the limo waiting for him at the front door. Sighing inwardly to herself, Téa continued fixing up the garden.

Shutting the sleek black laptop, Seto leaned back in his chair. Completing the data for the Duel Disk III, he noted carefully what needed to be done. It was quite similar to the second version, but was more high tech on the holographic and sound projections. It also had a smaller but lighter card platform.

Checking his watch, Seto saw that it was near 6. _Soon it would be dinner. Mokuba won't be home, so I guess it's just her and me…_

Stretching a yawn, he closed his eyes and random questions popped up in his mind. _Why did I do that? It's really none of my business whether that she gets her medicine or not… but then what is that churning feeling when I see her getting hurt? _

H_m… maybe you're attracted to her… or better yet, in love with her!_ His mind was playing fool with him. There is no such thing as love in life.

He knows that because if there were, then his parents would still be here with him. If there were, then there wouldn't be any kind of complications and arguments taking place. If there were, then Yugi would have taken Téa from his grasp. _Whoa… slow down a bit Kaiba! Who cares if Yugi takes Téa, it's not like I like her or anything… _

Looking up with his eyes open, Téa kept forming in front of his eyes. Recalling the laughter and giggles when she was with the goody bunch, Seto always admired that enlightening smile that she gives. Then the doctor's word came back. _"Yes, your friend is going to okay. But I noticed that she is going through mental and physical stress. Has she been acting oddly these days?"_

He never knew what kind of mental stress she's going through because 1) She hid it very well. 2) She always acts cheerful, looking as if never lying. 3) Because she never looked very tired, until these last few days.

Then the kiss. _Why did I even 'kissed' her in the first place?_ With a frustrated scowl, he dismissed that thought when he heard his maid.

Coming in, it was only 5. She spends half of the day gardening the garden. Groaning, she knew that she wasn't going to get any homework done now. Not with all the aches on her back and shoulders. Marching up the stairs with only a speck of energy, she decided to shower off and head to dinner.

Dumping the dirt-covered clothes into the hamper, she slipped herself into the bubbly tub. "Ah… this feels way better. I could always get used to this." When the bubbles start to disappear, she climbed out and put on some fresh new clothes.

A t-shirt saying "Don't Mess With This Girl Cuz You'll Regret It" and a pair of black slack with slits going up to her knees. Slipping on the warm fuzzy pair of baby blue slippers, she went down to the dinning hall.

Walking down the stairs, Téa noticed that the usual nagging and teasing was gone. Then smacking herself mentally, she told herself that Mokuba was at the arcade. And he left only a few hours ago! In the room, Kaiba was already there, eating. Taking her seat across from him, she quietly ate her part.

**I'm so curious, about our love  
I don't understand why you don't take my hand  
And tell me you care (you care)  
I see all the signs, but if you wanna be mine  
Don't leave me up in the air (oh baby)  
You better let your love show  
Is what I'm telling you  
Let me know let me go **

Looking up at him, her eyes trailed down slowly. The brown bangs, dark blue eyes, high cheekbones, those warm lips. She wanted to trace her fingers along the soft skin of his mouth, wanted to feel it against hers. _Ah! What am I saying here! Stop thinking of this, you naughty mind_! Not noticing her own blush, Téa scolded herself for these bad thoughts.

I'm so curious  
Do you love me?  
Do you wonder the way that I do, I do?  
I'm so curious  
What do you think of me?  
Boy am I just a game or do you feel the same as I do?  
So curious (oh yeah yeah)  
So curious

Seeing her blush at this time made him curious. He saw that she was looking at him earlier, but paid no mind to it.

Resuming to his dinner, the audible silence was ringing in his ears. Only scraping of the forks and the clangs of the pots downstairs was heard. Shifting uneasily to the silence, she tried to stir up a conversation.

"Um… so Kaiba, what did you do for the day?" She knew this was a dumb question. What else would a rich CEO do? Play pool with other guys around his age? _Yeah right, maybe after 1000 years I died._ Téa said sourly.

"What else?" he said monotonously, the cold chill went down her spine. "I'm too busy to be playing around with a bunch of kids." This angered her.

She knew that this was an insult to the guys and her. He always made rude remarks about their odd little group, but she can always hold it in. This time, he was over the line.

"I know that you, the famous CEO of the world, is too busy to have some fun. But at least you don't have to go ruin what other people are doing! People like you and me are not kids, especially the guys, and you know that! If Yami didn't duel Noa, then you wouldn't be here today!"

I'm so curious, about our love  
Lets make believe  
Why don't you set my heart free  
And tell me goodbye (goodbye goodbye)  
If it's for real  
Tell me you feel for me way deep down inside (oh baby)  
Is this goodbye or hello?  
Is what I'm telling you  
Let me know let me go

She knew that talking of Yami made her eyes water and heart ache, but now she's doing what she thinks is right. Tears went down her face; her head was hung down, not really wanting Seto to see her crying. Sticking his nose in the air, he didn't want to see her cry.

If he did, then he would be showing his emotions. Emotions are the one thing that keeps you back. Gozaburou made that fact clear when he was with him. Sighing inwardly in defeat, Seto walked over and pulled out his handkerchief.

I'm so curious  
Do you love me?  
Do you wonder the way that I do, I do?  
I'm so curious  
What do you think of me?  
Boy am I just a game or do you feel the same as I do?  
So curious (oh yeah yeah)  
So curious

"I…. I'm sorry… please don't cry." Please. This word was rusty to him.

Throwing herself at him, she sobbed in his chest. Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her, like back at the street fight.

"Why do you always have to be like this? Can't you just act like a normal teenager for once?" her voice was muffled in his collared shirt. Seto did catch the first question. He knew the answer; it was for him and Mokuba's future, to do something their parents only gave for less than a month after Mokuba was born.

When her sobbing ceased, she pulled back. "I'm sorry. For crying on you like that. I've made your shirt wet." Then laughing lightly, she continued.

"I think this happened before, don't you? I think it happened," counting down her fingers, she finished the sentence, "Like about 2 months ago?" Nodding, he looked into the matching eyes.

All day all night I just dream of you (of you)  
I think about all the things that we could do  
I'm dying for and I'm living for the day  
When you can open up and say  
You feel the same you feel like I do (yeah yeah)

"Do you…. Like Yugi?" He blurted out. With a quizzical look, she shook her head. "Why? Your jealous?" Putting on a sly smile, she put on a mocking voice.

"OMG! Seto Kaiba is jealous of me liking the one and only Yugi Motou!" Growling, Seto turned around and took a few steps before he felt a hand on his sleeve.

"I was only joking… Geez, boys these days, they have no sense of humor. Well, to your question. No, I don't like him that way. Only and will always as a friend. Now you answer my question. Why do you care?"

I'm so curious  
Do you love me?  
Do you wonder the way that I do, I do?  
I'm so curious  
What do you think of me?  
Boy am I just a game or do you feel the same as I do?  
So curious (oh yeah yeah)  
so curious

"No reason." Walking to the door, Seto heard a faint phrase coming out from her. "I do… but not that one."

**AN: **Yes! Another chapter finished! I'm so sorry that I left it in a cliffhanger. But I soooo love it when I keep people guessing! Martial Arts basic rule…. I hope ya'll liked this chapter cuz I've got TONS more to go! Waiiiiiii…. I'll probably be dead when I'm done with this story! But as long as I get reviews, then I'm satisfied in my coffin! Lol… so don't forget to REVIEW!

My THANKS TO my SPECIAL READERS! I'm REALLY SORRY if I missed one of YOU!

**Lynderia:** thanks! I kinda had trouble at first doing reflections! I hoped u liked this chapter….

**hieiandbotan4ever:** what did you think of this one?

**tea/anzufan:** I TOTALLY NO HOW YOU FEEL! I'M ALWAYS COMPARED TO MY DAD WHEN I'M IN TROUBLE….. MOM SAYS THAT WE HAVE THE SAME PERSONALITY…LOL…

**Sweet Cherry Kisses:** oh…. I'm soooo sorry for you…. maybe I can help u if u like! I dun really like my cousin's ideas much… and likewise

**AquariousF5:** lol…. I loved to know that we have the same interest in this couple…

**MagicalStarGirl:** I'm glad that you liked my fic!

**Isisrin:** I'll try emailing you when I have time…. which I dun dink I do…lol. Just kidding!

**Someone():** I'll keep going wit all ya'll's encouragements!

**trefenwyd12:** lol thanks 4 the honor, but I like us as friends better… never really wanted or needed anyone to worship me… I'm just human like you! friends?

**Ice Ember:** hey… its ok if you don't review often…. I was just saying…. So dun worry... lol

**dontuwant2know():** lol… I no what you mean… but its only a beginners hand… until I get better…

**Mokuba Official Glomper ():** thanks for the encouragements!

**MythicEVA:** I'll try to finish it soon….

**KaibaGurl147:** lol… I like Mokuba being evil too!

**Mamono:** I would love to join!

**Gogeta-X:** I'll try!


	8. White Day Special

**IT'S RENOVATION TIME PEOPLE! In other words, I'm re-vamping this fic! though the whole plot will remain, you'll only find some… uh… quirks amuck the chapters!**

**Disclaimer **on everything that I don't own!

Happy White Day

By Winterwing3000

"I'm soooo bored." Slumping in her seat, Téa looked up to the tiled ceiling. Raising an eyebrow, Mai Valentine, looked at the girl sitting across her.

Téa had asked her to talk. They've gone to the mall and did some shopping. Now they were sitting at a café for some lunch. "Look here, hon. You've asked me to come out all the way here to just say that you're bored? I could've done something better, you know."

Rubbing the back of her head gingerly, Téa laughed nervously. Getting serious, she said sorry.

Sighing, Mai slurped on her smoothie. "So… what's so important that you have to come looking for me to talk to?" _Might as well tell someone. I can't always keep it in._

"Well, I… I was kicked out of the house, and suddenly Kaiba popped out of nowhere, offering me somewhere to stay. Then somehow… when we're alone, we always ending up…." Blushing, Téa stopped there.

The blonde leaned forward on her hands, waiting for the brunette to continue. "If you're not going to tell me, then I guess I have to guess. Is it hugging?" She shook her head and Mai counted down the possibilities. "Arguing? Fighting? Or is it kissing?"

Pursing her lips, her blush turned as red as a tomato. Mai knew she hit home, "So…. How's it going with you two? Hot and cold?" Slinking further down her seat Téa whined, "Mai… please."

Smirking, Mai gave a haughty laugh and started questioning poor Téa. "So have you told the guys?"

Shaking her head, Téa put her head into her arms. "I don't even know what I even feel for this guy and your just asking me if I've told guys. Mai, if I did, Joey's head is gonna be out in space. Then you won't be able to see him anymore yourself."

"You better watch your mouth, missy. Before it gets sewed up." Mai knew somehow, Joseph Wheeler had pierced himself into her heart. But she never wanted to admit it; girls have to stay strong, not falling into being the victim's prey.

"Come on Mai. It's obvious that you like Joey. How many times did he save you anyways?" Glaring at the younger girl, the blonde said, "This is about you, not me. Got that, sweet heart?"

Paying for the check, Téa looked at her watch. "Sorry Mai, I've gotta go. And everything I've told you today, don't tell the guys. I'm not ready to."

Seeing the brunette running down the street, Mai shook her head. _You poor girl. You better not keep all that bottled up, or someday you'll regret it. Especially lying to the boys… but I think I can keep it a secret_.

"Big brother, what are you going to get for Téa?" Mokuba ran straight into his brother. Looking down, he asked, "What for?"

Rolling his eyes, Mokuba thought. Geez_… Seto, I know you're smart and all…. But sometimes you're slower than I thought._ "For White Day, of course! I'm giving her a picture I painted in art class. It's her favorite card! The Magician of Faith."

Smiling one of his rare smiles, he ruffled his brother's black hair and walked into his office.

**Every time I lose my self-control**

**It feels like I can't let you go**

**I'm at the point of no return **

Pushing the button on the answering machine, he sat himself on his black leather chair and snapped on the matching laptop.

"You have 5 new messages." Then a long beep lingered in the vacuum room. "Message 1… Message 5… Um… hey Kaiba, probably by the time you hear this, I'll have left Domino station. I've made my mind on this. I think I'm leaving… I've found a job on the other side of town and I'll be living at a hotel. I don't want to burden you anymore with all that you've done for me. I…"

**Don't ever wanna come back down**

**I'm up so high above the ground**

**This feeling I will always yearn**.

"Ah, yes. We have found the right one at last. Hurry; chain her before she escapes from our grasp. Don't worry dear, your going to be coming with us. Finally, our master has been waiting for a body."

Sitting straight up at the voices of wild men, Seto listened carefully at the words. "Umm… hehe… no thanks, ah… later."

He knew she was running, he could hear her panting. "Kaiba…. I'll be at the station… if I can make it… please come quick… I… ahhhhhhhhhhhh." The cell phone line was dead.

**Drifting away**

**I'm flying**

**I'm gonna head for paradise**

**Nothing to say**

**I'm climbing**

**I wanna stay right here tonight **

_Téa, she's in trouble…_ "I need to go get her." Dialing the worldwide phone connecters, he asked for the last location of where her call was. Running to his black motorcycle, he speed off to the other side of town.

**Drifting away**

**Drifting away**

**Drifting away**

Groggily, Téa woke up. Her vision was still blurring, the room was all dark. Regaining her sense, she shouted, "Where am I?"

The voice echoed in the vast room. Looking around, she saw that she was chained onto an ancient tablet. The golden shackles locked onto her wrist, ankles, neck and waist. Then three tall figures vaporized in front of her.

They were wearing purple with sliver lining. On the hood, the eyes of Horus was embedded in it.

**I was trapped inside for so very long.**

**How could things turn out so wrong?**

**You came along to save the day.**

**I knew that it would be okay.**

**My knight in shining armour came.**

**My life would never be the same**

"Young one, you are in a warehouse. Do not worry, once it's over, then you wouldn't be needed." An Egyptian female spoke to her.

Trembling, Téa asked, "What do you need me for? And why did you chained me to this stone?"

Ignoring the girl, the men behind the Egyptian, took a step forward holding a lit candle. The woman held a knife over the burning flame. Hieroglyphics were carved onto the dagger. "Now, just hold still."

**Because you're my hero.**

**You came to rescue me.**

**And now you've set me free.**

**There's so much that**

**I want to make you see. **

The hot blade came in contact with her skin; it ran across from her palm to her elbow. Screaming in pain, anguish tears came out. This repeated with her legs and her other hand.

Soon, blood was flowing freely from her body. The blade stopped cutting her and slowly, her blood dripped onto the floor. The men collected her blood with a silver bowl. "Why are you doing this?" Téa managed to stay awake, even with all the blood loss.

**You're my hero.**

**Don't ever let me go.**

**I just want you to know**

**there's so much inside,**

**and I want to let it show**

The lady stood behind a table, candles and incense were burning in the dim warehouse. An ancient scripture was placed in front of her. She started chanting, and the men repeated something similar in the background.

"Great Spirit of the North, South, East, and West. Arise at our desperate cries. Flesh and blood calls your name. Spirits of the living grants you passage to us." She dipped her hand into Tea's blood, marking the dummy that she was holding.

**And now I owe so much to you.**

**Is there anything that I can do?**

**I want to show you that I care.**

**When you need me I'll be there**

Suddenly, great light filled the dark room. A slim undistinguishable figure stood at the entrance. "Téa, are you alright?"

Turning around, the hooded people shielded their eyes. "Who are you to disturb us?"

Walking in closer, Téa could see that it was none other than Seto Kaiba. "What are you doing with her?" his voice cold without emotion. Narrowing her eyes, the priest replied with equal bitterness. "I suggest that you mind your own business before you get hurt."

**I'll hope that you don't go away.**

**I always wish that you would stay**

"Likewise, but she is my business. So I demand you let her go before I have to force you to do so." Growling, she told the guys to attack. Posing at Seto with knives, the charged. The priestess continued chanting where she left off.

"Come back to the living world, defeat the unbearable light. Fulfill your prophecy and be reborn…." She was cut off by a scream. One of her henchman fell cold onto the floor. Blood made it's way to her feet, from the hole in the stomach where Seto had stabbed him with his own knife. The other fled from the scene, leaving the Egyptian priestess by herself.

**Because you're my hero.**

**You came to rescue me.**

**And now you've set free.**

**There's so much that**

**I want to make you see**

"Useless pests, I guess to get something done, you have to do it yourself." Taking out her whip from her back, she lashed it at Seto.

Jumping back in time, he grabbed a pipe and the rope tied itself onto it. Pulling it hard, the female was wheeled in and was hit directly in the head. Breathing heavily, he threw down the dead corpse and walked to Téa on the tablet.

**You're my hero.**

**Don't ever let me go.**

**I just want you to know**

**there's so much inside,**

**and I want to let it show. **

Opening the shackles with the key he took from the guy, he caught Téa as she fell into his arms.

Looking up weakly at him, she whispered, "You came… I was so scared… but I knew you would."

Shocked, he just stood there. Then his features soften. His mouth curled into a small smile, and his eyes were filled with a little more emotion. "Of course I came… what do you take me for?" Hugging her hard, Seto and Téa slid onto the cold floor.

**Because you're my hero.**

**You came to rescue me.**

**And now you've set me free.**

**There's so much that**

**I want to make you see**

Lifting her head up with a finger on her chin, they looked into each other's eyes. One's were asking for permission, the other was wanting. Slowly, their heads inched closer together. Then their mouth's locked. They just sat there holding each other, and sharing a memory.

Pulling apart due to the lack of oxygen, Téa blushed and Seto just looked at her. "Kaiba…" Falling limp in his arms, Seto became frantic. Then checking the wounds on her body, he noted that she lost a lot of blood.

**You're my hero, don't ever... **

Driving to the hospital on the bike with Téa in his arms, he made a silent vow. _Téa, don't worry, I'll never let you get hurt again. I promise…_

Stopping at front of the door, doctors came rushing out. Placing her on the stretcher, Seto watched as they pushed her to the emergency room. The nurse at the front desk gave him a slip to fill out. After waiting outside the E-room with suspense, the doctor came out with some nurses pushing Téa into a room on a stretcher.

"How's she doctor? Is she going to be okay?" Seto pressured the medic with questions.

"No worries sir, your friend only had lost a sufficient amount of blood, but she would be okay. She would recover in a time of a few hours. Now if you would excuse me, I would need to check on other patients." As the doctor left, Seto head out to her room.

**Téa's POV**

Walking in the darkness, I stumbled upon something that just happened only a while ago. Well, at least I think it was. I remember that Kaiba was kissing me, holding onto me like he's never going to let go.

As if he doesn't want me to disappear. I never thought it would actually happen, but it did. Now, I really know what I feel for this guy. It's so obvious. Every time I see him, I have a tingling sensation in my heart and butterflies flying in my stomach. But I just don't know if he feels the same way… what if he rejects me? What if he already likes another?

**Moving into the dark**

**Am I runnin' to you, I still don't know**

**Somethin's got a hold on me**

**It's amazin' what I feel **

**Normal POV**

Adjusting her eyes to the bright lights in the room, Téa sat up. The white sheets covering her pooled at her knees. She found a cord connected to the blood bag and noticed that the room was all white and clean, rather than the dark dirty warehouse.

Then it clicked. _Why am I at the hospital? Did Kaiba bring me here? _ Then the door creaked open. Seto Kaiba stood there with some flowers. "You're awake…" Nodding her head, she motioned for him to come in.

**Getting out of my room**

**With the feelin' I'm gonna see you soon**

**Come on baby don't be late**

**Lovin' you would be so great **

Walking to the table next to her, he placed the bouquet of white roses into the vase filled with water. He sat down on the bed.

"Hi…" Téa whispered. "You feeling better? Mokuba was worried sick."

Smiling tiredly, Téa looked into his eyes. "Thanks for the flowers. Their beautiful… how did you know that I like these?"

**Face to face**

**With your eyes in mine**

**They burn my soul inside**

**And I cannot find **

"Just a lucky guess…." Kaiba said, looking away. "Um… if you don't mind me asking, what did you say before you passed out?"

Blushing crimson, she mumbled, "I…. uh… just wanted to say… thank you…?" The corner of his eyes softened and a gentle smile tugged on his lips. Taking her hands into his, he pulled out something from his pocket.

**Flash in the night**

**It's the light shinin' from your body**

**Flash in the night**

**It's alright it kept me alive **

Placing a velvet box into her hands, he gently lifted the lid off. Téa's voice gone dry and her eyes grew round. In the box, a silver chain necklace with a diamond embedded heart pendant was hanging on the chain. Taking it out, Seto unlocked it and clipped on. Sitting back down, the diamond heart swung freely on Téa's neck. Touching it with shaky hands, Téa looked up with eyes filled with tears.

"Kaiba…. I… I can't take this, it's too expensive. I don't deserve it after all that you've done for me."

**Flash in the night**

**From the sky like a dart of silver**

**Flash in the night**

**Every time you come it's a flash in the night**

About to take of the necklace, she saw his hands close upon her's. Looking up, she saw him smiling at her.

"Keep it… I want to show you how much you mean to me. Plus it's White Day, isn't it?" Crying tears of joy, Téa flung herself against him. "Arigatou…"

**AN:** I'm so sorry! GOMEN! ducks 6000 thrown tomatoes and banana peels I know this is short….. But I just have no idea what to type! I also know that Seto is kinda out of character! Thanks for the review! Wait…. Oh yea! PLEASE R&R!

**Edit note:** yuppers, I changed it! No, they're not in love, they're… uh… crushing! I guess… and this was just a mushy mushy moment! Lol!


	9. Trouble Lies Ahead

**IT'S RENOVATION TIME PEOPLE! In other words, I'm re-vamping this fic! though the whole plot will remain, you'll only find some… uh… quirks amuck the chapters!**

**Disclaimer **on everything that I don't own!

* * *

Trouble Lies Ahead,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

School for the seniors were coming to an end. Their teacher, Mr. Tokushi was exciting the class with upcoming exams and college application forms. Looking outside, Tea envied the little kids. Outside, the trees were lusciously green and wildflowers popped out the waving grass. The window was opened, so she can hear the birds chirping merrily and the cars' engine rumbling at the streets.

"Students, please pay attention. Mr. Wheeler, stop flinging spitballs at me. Ms. Gardner, please focus your attention on the board and away from the window. Unless you would like to discuss what you were daydreaming about back there."

Blushing, she looked down on her lap. Clapping his hands, Mr. Tokushi caught his pupils' attention.

"As you all would know, your school year in Domino High is coming to an end. This means that the senior's school prom is coming up just within a few weeks. Every gentleman in here should know the drill. You are asked to come with a date. We would really appreciate your participation in the dance. But if you wish not to, then that's for you to decide. Now, your homework for the day is to prepare yourself for the examinations and submissions to college." He said this with his back to the class, writing the assignment on the board.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Joey throwing another saliva pit at their teacher's head. Tristan was passing notes all around the class, and one of them was on her own desk.

The dismissal bell rang, so instead of reading it, Tea stuffed it into her pocket and collected her books. _Finally! I thought this day would never end…_ Out in the campus, students are buzzing about the spring festival that was going to take place this evening. Some girls squealed when their boyfriends asked them to the dance.

Hiding herself in a corner, Tea unfolded the note and read the scrawny writing. _Tea, met the guys and I at the back of the school after class pronto. Plus, don't be late! _

"Funny, we always meet after school. So why bother writing me this? Never mind." Walking down the hallway, her foot led her to the familiar door she used to get out at. Taking a step out into the green scenery, her eyes wandered across the vacant area.

"Guys! Where are you!" A gust swept by, making the deserted backyard feel lonelier than before.

"BOO!" Screaming the loudest shriek that came out of her throat, she turned around and hit the person on the head with her bag.

A loud bang and some things came crashing down. A deep groan was heard underneath all the junk and laughing came from behind the dumpster. Slowly making her way to the pile of garbage, she spotted a cluster of blond hair.

Turning her head at a 90 degree angle, she saw an erratically hair cut from the dumpster. Soon, her short and tall friend came out from their hiding place. Clutching their stomachs, Tristan and Yugi went over to a really red Tea.

Removing the thrown out litter that was all over him, Joey stood up and walked over to the rest of the gang. "Oh… that was the best! Tea, I give you a full 10 on that hit! Man, I never thought you had that in you!" Tristan was holding onto her shoulder for support.

Hearing this, Tea flushed darker that a radish. Finally getting her voice back, she started scolding. "Guys! That was mean! You don't know how scared I was. I nearly passed out! Do that again, and I'll never speak to you again!"

Walking over to her, Joey pulled out some the banana peel out of his head. "Hey Tea, you know we didn do dat on perpose! You waz alwaz so depressed! So we tried ta cheer ya up, ya know?"

Giving the blond boy a weak smile, she nodded. "I'm sorry I yelled…. But hey! Why don't we go to the festival? I hear that there's gonna be a contest! Well?"

Cheers and a chorus of agreement rang in the afternoon air. Smiling inwardly, Tea felt better already because she knew that her friends would always be here to help her.

* * *

Making a quick stop at the mansion, she changed out to the uniform and tried to dress as casually as possible. Scribbling down a note of apology and reassurance, Tea went into Kaiba's study and stuck the note between the phone and laptop. Checking herself one more time in the mirror, Tea wore a black tank top with red trimmings and a pair of belled jeans. She took her black purse and headed downtown.

* * *

Slamming the oak door shut, Seto walked over to his black blue laptop and switched it on. His blue eyes roamed the surface of his neatly stacked papers and reports.

Picking up a white slip of paper that was in between the gap of his wireless phone and the waiting computer, Seto unfolded and read it's contents. _So she's not going to be home for dinner…Wait, did I just say home! Never mind. The spring festival? Must be going with the mutt and the military boy and Yugi… Yugi… what did she say last time?_ Seto squinted his eyes, trying his best to recall their last conversation.

"_I do…. But not that one."_ It was back when they had a quiet little dinner, that day when Mokuba went to the arcade.

What did she mean, "not that one"? Was there another Yugi? Then his mind snapped. "Of course, the 5000 yr old pharaoh…. How can I forget…" His mind was filled with questions, but none were answered because of a knock on the door. Giving a signal of entrance, a mob of black hair popped thru the crack of the door. "Hey, big brother, where's Tea?"

"She's out with her friends… why?" Looking down, Mokuba shuffled his feet on the carpet.

"Oh… well… I thought that she might have wanted to go the festival with me. But I guess not, can I go?" Letting out a snort, Seto thought. _How ironic. Fate must be playing with me…_

Giving a nod of approval, Mokuba gave him a smile and went to change. _Might as well go with him… even though it's not really my thing to be attending such foolish things when I have business to take care of_.

* * *

Waving at the gang that was in front of her, Tea ran to them. Serenity, Duke and Tea were there too. "Hi guys, sorry I'm late. The train had an accident so I kinda had to walk the rest of the way here." They all nodded, accepting the tardiness of their late friend.

"Alright! Le's go and party! I'm tired of waitin'!" Joey dragged Mai and Serenity with him as he went looking for some fun. Tristan, Duke, Yugi, and Tea all sweat dropped as Mai hits Joey on the back of his head and called him a pervert for touching her. Serenity, being a peacemaker, tried her best to keep Mai and her brother from making a scene in the middle of the street.

Clearing her head from what just happened, Tea asked the group that was still with her. "Okay….. why don't we go have some fun?"

Grinning maliciously, Tristan hooked his arm around Duke's neck and said, "Yeah, why don't we have some fun dice boy? How bout the dunking pool?" Swiftly getting out from his grasp, Duke backed up.

"Eh…. I think I'll pass…. Hehehe…" Putting on a rat face, Tristan started taunting the dungeon-dice creator. "What? Afraid of the water, Devlin?" Tea and Yugi rolled their eyes and walked away, knowing that that conversation would never come to an end very soon.

"So Yugi, whatcha wanna do?" Looking down at her childhood friend. Shrugging his shoulders, Yugi came back with a response quick as the question was asked. "I don't know. We could always find something to do."

Looking around, Tea spotted a lonely tavern at the corner of the block. Fortune Telling was posted up on the top of the little tent in bold wavy gold letters.

Pointing at it, Tea exclaimed, "Hey! Why don't we go there? I'm pretty sure that this time, no Bandit Keith would be here to take the puzzle." Smiling, Yugi agreed.

Inside, the tiny space was covered in deep purple and gold. Scents of jasmine and arousing perfume lingered in the air. A table with tarot cards was placed in front of them, with one chair on each side. "Hello? Anyone here?" Tea asked, seeing that no one was present at the table.

"Yes dear? How can I help you?" A short old lady said, coming in from the back of the tent. She wore golden hoop earrings with matching bracelets and necklaces. Colorful scarves swirled around her body and a long thick purple skirt trailed the floor.

"Um… well I wanted to have my fortune told. So does my friend over here."

Smiling a mysterious smile, the elder introduced herself. "Welcome my dears, I'm Madame Oshiba. Please take a seat one of you." Giving Yugi a slight nudge in the ribs, Tea motioned for him to go first. Taking his seat nervously, Yugi eyed the fortuneteller with troubled purple orbs.

"So my dear, what would you like to know in your future?"

"Uh… could you tell me…. Uh…If I'm gonna have a bright future?" He knew that this was a lame question. But he couldn't think of anything else while being stared down by this bogus teller.

Shuffling the black cards, Madame Oshiba's closed her eyes as she placed them on the table in a row of six. Then she placed four more below the six. Putting down the rest of the cards, she drew the one from the top and began flipping over the cards.

"Ah… I see… a darker spirit has been removed. Interesting… Tell me… have you been feeling rather alone since? Because this great beast," She said, pointing one of her long bony fingers at a card with a golden phoenix. "It represents loneliness. As if your other half has left you." Thinking to himself, Yugi fidgeted as he remembered that Yami had left him.

"But don't worry, my cards shows me that your future is rather shocking and mysterious after this spirit left. However, there is a barrier… yes yes… a barrier keeping you from reaching something." The raven hair lady shuffled out four more cards from the deck.

"Hm… seems as if my cards are done with you. It shows me no more of the troubles and fortunes that lies ahead. They only tell me of the tranquility of your counterpart's loved one would be broken." Nodding vigorously, Yugi slipped out of the cushioned seat and gave Tea a big shove.

"Your turn Tea. I'm sure that you guys would want privacy, so I'll be looking for the rest of the guys. Bye!" Yugi, running as fast as his legs could carry him, went speeding down the street.

Gawking at his speed, Tea didn't notice that Madame Oshiba was pouring some tea. "So, my dear." The mysterious voice snapped her attention back to the future psychic. "Have some tea. It would keep you relaxed; I've noticed that you were a little trouble. Both physically and mentally when I was helping your little friend. So what would you like me to tell you my dear?" her voiced dropped a knot and the little candles hanging above her flickered.

"Um… could you tell me why so many people are after me? I can't really figure it out. I know this sounds crazy and all, but can you?" With pleading eyes, Tea looked at the teller, waiting for the answer. Laughing at her stupidity, Madame Oshiba smiled mysteriously and said, "Of course, what you ask is what I do best."

Repeating the shuffling of cards, Oshiba organized the cards and started to read them.

**Shatter any broken pieces**

**The stars will not forget the mission**

**Even if drunk by the darkness once**

**before long your self will shine**

"This is you, a kind and sweet spirit. The people that are after you, well they're not exactly nice. You've fallen into their hands before, have you not?" Closing her eyes, Tea thought for a while when she recalled a few times when she was captured. "Yeah. I've been captured many times."

Turning another card, it reveled a hideous monster raising a being over its head towards the black sky. "Ah… they are offering you. Using you as a sacrifice for a ritual no doubt." A black void came next. Stars and spirits were being sucked into the hole. "But something always stops it from occurring. It destroys the ritual from being completed. Someone or something always comes to your aid. Now what's this?" An elf wearing a green gown with a silver crown was kneeling on a circle of light, as if praying to the heavens. "This is getting interesting…"

**Les Etoile The stars**

**In the war of the stars, a life that ended...**

**La Lumiere The light**

**...will be reborn by the memory of love**

**La Fatalite, La Fatalite, de l'amour The fatality of love**

Tilting her head, Tea looked suspiciously at the old woman in front of her. "What's so intriguing Madame Oshiba?" Shaking her head, Oshiba replied, "Nothing dear, it's just that they're wanted a pure soul. One that is like yours… but it surprises me even more with this."

The last of the six cards was a demon of green and red. He wielded a black silver sword that was stained with blood. "It represents the past. There was a deadly battle. I suppose that the rest of the cards would tell me, that is if you would like to continue."

Tea had turned a little pale at the sight of the disgusting card that was at the end of the table. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she said nothing, leaving silence as a yes.

**Follow the legend that is handed down**

**If traced in reverse, you are there**

**Both scattered tears and betrayals**

**Everything, become a purified ceremony**

"An evil was unleashed…. Great troubles arose among you and your past lover. And now they've been brought back, but they are hidden in the shadows… Now, here's something… they can't keep you in place. Hm…. The past is revealed to you dear, but don't look back or it would be written down in your history. My cards tell me that if you do, you would only have faith to believe in after your trapped."

Letting the words sink in to her, Tea stood up and paid the lady. "Thank you for your telling. Have a nice day."

Walking out to the street, she heard the mysterious voice, "Don't take my words too lightly, my dear. Or you will regret your actions because I know. So heed my warning… or else all would be lost…"

**Les Etoile The stars**

**To the war of the stars, an end will not come...**

**La Lumiere The light**

**...as long as the living witness' dream exists**

**La Fatalite, La Fatalite, de l'amour The fatality of love**

_What did she mean? Don't look back? Look back to what? Are those psychos after me just because of my past? I don't even want to get there… why would I only have faith to believe in afterwards? I don't understand… this is so confusing… and I thought I was going to have a great time…where are your friends when you need them? _Heaving a sigh, Tea continued walking down the street, looking for familiar signs of her comrades.

"Hey! Tea, wait up!" A voice shouted behind her. Turning around, Tea saw Mokuba running up to her and Kaiba, taking his time, was walking behind his brother. The younger Kaiba wore a t-shirt and blue khakis. Kaiba was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of slacks and a blue trench coat over his attire.

**Les Etoile The stars**

**In the war of the stars, a life that ended...**

**La Lumiere The light**

**...will be reborn by the memory of love**

**La Fatalite, La Fatalite, de l'amour The fatality of love**

"Hey Mokuba! I didn't expect to see you here. Especially with Kaiba…." Tea turned beet red when she saw Kaiba staring at her, but turned her attention at Mokuba. "Ah…. Well…you see, I was bored and I heard about this at school. So I wanted to see what it was like. Plus, it's my first time here."

Understanding what he meant, she let him tag along. Soon enough, she found Joey and the other girls. Ryou was with them as well. Duke and Tristan were with Yugi at a game booth throwing rings at a glass bottle. When they finished their competition, Tristan and Yugi had their arms full with huge teddy bears.

"Here you go Serenity. I know how much you like stuffed animals!" Giving him a grateful smile, Serenity accepted the gift and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Thanks Tristan!" Tristan was practically in heaven, if Duke and Joey weren't there to knock him to his feet. Giggling, Tea suggested, "Why don't we go and look for some competition! I think I saw a dance floor down there when I was looking for you guys."

Walking the opposite way she came from, the gang went to search for the dance floor. While her friends were chatting with Mokuba, Tea slowed down her pace until she was in step with Kaiba.

"So… why did you come?" Tea said, trying to start a conversation with her boss.

"What else? I can't let my little brother coming here alone and hanging out with a bunch of immature goody goods. I also had nothing better to do." Kaiba said with indifference.

A frown formed on her face, "We're not immature. Sure, sometimes we can be a little naïve… but no one in the world is perfect. Not even you. And we are not a bunch of goody goodies. Sometimes we fight, even if it's not really important. Plus," Tea lowered her voice, "You saw how I was back then…"

She didn't continue the sentence from there. He knew why, she didn't want to bring up anything now that she's out of there.

Reaching their destination, loud music roared over the crowd that gathered there to dance. Joey pulled Mai to the dance floor and started shaking his body to the beat. Tristan and Duke surrounded Serenity.

Some girls were crushing Ryou when they were dancing up on him. Yugi and Mokuba were over by a tree talking about duel monsters. Looking up at Kaiba, she knew that he wasn't going to dance. So instead of going to the floor herself, she pulled him with her among the other people.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" Seto shouted over the blasting music in order for Tea to hear him.

"Geez… don't shout. I can hear you perfectly because I'm so close to you!" Tea shouted back at him. "And for what I'm doing. Well… let's just say that I'm gonna make you dance!" A mischievous grin spread wide on her face. Seto had a deep scowl etched on his forehead. "You are never going to make me dance Gardner."

Laughing, Tea spun around before facing him once again. An evil gleam shone in her sapphire eyes. Her lips quirked into a smirk. Putting her forefinger under his chin, Tea said, "You wanna bet, Seto Kaiba?" _For once, I actually feel more… comfortable saying his name… Never mind.

* * *

_

**AN: **Thanks!

**Chikorita-Trainer1:** I'm glad that you like it! It's kinda hard to update so often with exams in the way, but don't worry! I'll update as soon as I can, maybe even once or twice a month….

**island's lily:** blushies thanks…. I thought it was really short

**KekeM:** thanks for the complement! But I think I'm still weak on the English… it's really not my best subject… and about Seto's personality… eh… I guess he and I just went through just about the same things…. lol.

**kagome87:** sweet? I don't think I added that much sugar to it…just kidding! Thanks!

**Mamono:** lol. It's better that no one hears it… cuz sometimes squeals can kill someone! Well, at least I think it does… Plus thanks for the ideas! I'll somehow try my best to write it out! I don't think my summary really works with what I'm trying to type, ne? Maybe I'll try to change the plot a tiny bit!

**hieiandbotan4ever:** lol, I'll update soon!

**tea/anzufan:** woah…. Don't worry…. I'm not on writer's block! tries to keep tea/anzufan cool whew…. That was hard! I love your ideas and I'll try to blend it with the other suggestions… k? and I won't be discontinuing the story, I won't be leaving it there… sweatdrops and I hope that it would mix….lol

**julia:** thanks for the pointers on spelling!

**Yami Viper:** viper? Eks….. plus thanks for the idea! It would be great help later on!

**Azurite:** thanks for the great tips! I do have weak spots on spelling and grammar…. But I'm trying my best to improve! And about the format, I'm really sorry because I type it up on doc. and not html. format. I usually don't know what happens, but I will try and edit all my errors and plug in some more details, that is if I don't overdo it, when I'm free from my schoolwork. I'll make sure that everyone would get to the area of why those people wanted to kidnap Tea! But for now, just keep guessing and put together the clues that I drop down here and there!

**Sweet Cherry Kisses:** Yay! You finally reviewed! lol…. I guess sometimes people usually do something first before the other… smiles innocently about the specials, well…sometimes they're unexpectable because I just post them according to the months of the year. Hmm… seems like you've caught on to why they've tried capturing Tea… oops… I'm not supposed to spill the beans just yet! But your random guessing, well I think that they're guesses hehe, are very warm to what I'm thinking! So you keep that in mind!

**The lady winged Knight. S:** hehe… I guess I'm keeping lots of people guessing for now, ne? Head hangs down All that shame…. I feel soooo unloved! sniffs so many people are point out in my weak spot…. Don't worry Yami would be kicked into the picture soon! Chibi Yami pops out and kicks Faith Ouch… like I've said to many readers, keep on guessing! I know what you mean…. Joey and Seto might be hanging onto each other's necks if you leave them together for 2 minutes!

**Malik Fangirll:** thanks for telling me! Cuz I don't think I noticed… to busy writing reports! Hehe… I hope they won't get it mixed up too!

**Serenity Komoshiro:** Thanks a tons! I'm contemplating on how I should merge the ideas from all ya'll! But don't worry! I'll get them straight and typed…. I hope… hehehehe


	10. Dancing A Big Mistake

**IT'S RENOVATION TIME PEOPLE! In other words, I'm re-vamping this fic! though the whole plot will remain, you'll only find some… uh… quirks amuck the chapters!**

**Disclaimer **on everything that I don't own!

* * *

Dancing A Big Mistake,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Téa was facing Seto after spinning around him two times. Cocking her head, she looked at him with a confused expression. "Aren't you gonna dance with me? It's fun!"

Raising an eyebrow, Seto looked at her as if she were crazy. "You expect me to dance? Waltzing with you once was good enough. But this? You must have lost your mind, Gardner."

Pouting, Téa stopped dancing and looked at him straight in the eyes. _His eyes… they're so blue… no what am I saying?_ Shaking her head, Téa resumed dancing.

"Hey! Téa!" echoed throughout the dance floor. Turning her head to the stage, Téa saw a guy with brown curled hair and wearing an unbuttoned maroon shirt with black pants and matching his studs.

"Johnny Steps?" Everyone stopped when he pointed at Téa in the middle of the crowd.

"Hey, Téa! You wanna dance competition? I want that rematch from you! And this time, it ain't gonna be with that porcupine kid! Plus, I ain't pulling no funny stuff. So whatcha say?"

Blinking a few times before getting his words thru her head, Téa's face broke into a bright smile. "Sure!"

Climbing up on to the upper floor, Téa looked closely at the bottom. It looked exactly like the dance pattern at the arcade, but less advanced.

"You better get ready, cuz I've gotten better than I was back then! So be ready to lose Téa!" Johnny smirked at Tea when she took deep breaths.

Opening her eyes, she looked at the dancer with determined and bright eyes. "Well, I hope you do your best because I'm not going to be the one that's going to lose this!"

**Ay, iyaiyai,**

**Ay, iyaiyai**

**A-a-a iyaiyai, **

**Where's my samurai**

Téa took her position when the music started. _Butterfly. This sounds familiar, the song in DDR. _Falling into the tempo, both dancers started to sway their body and spread their arms out.

She fanned her arms out and pulled them back into her chest. Her feet were working on their own, without necessary directions from her mind. It was as if they had their own minds and their own spirit.

**I've been searching for a man**

**All across Japan**

**Just to find, to find my samurai**

**Someone who is strong**

**But still a little shy**

**Yes I need, I need my samurai**

Johnny was mimicking her moves, but with more aggression. His face was fierce like a warrior's and his body was on fire. _Dancing with her isn't so bad; I guess I have talent without cheating. _Téa fell into a full split, arching her back to the audience. Steps knew that he couldn't do that, so he just stuck with picking up the pace a little faster.

**Ay, ay, ay,**

**I'm your little butterfly**

**Green, black and blue,**

**Make the colours in the sky**

**Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly**

**Green, black and blue,**

**Make the colours in the sky**

Suddenly, she felt her right foot slip off the platform and thought that she was going to fall. But something inside woke up, something flaring. It made her get up, determination shone within the depths of the azurite eyes. She then knew what it was. It was her friends, their support and their encouragement.

**I've been searching in the woods**

**And high upon the hills**

**Just to find, to find my samurai**

**Someone who won't regret**

**To keep me in his net**

**Yes I need, I need my samurai **

However, even though she stayed strong, something was still missing. Someone was still missing. _Who can it be? The audience? No, can't be, they're right behind me. Cheering on the both of us. Who else could it be? Yami… No, I am not going to think of him now. Right now, my destiny awaits me. My victory of dancing is right in front of me. So just concentrate on winning this Gardner!_

Téa's motions matched up to Johnny's pace, maybe even faster as she attempts to push him out of her head.

**Ay, ay, ay,**

**I'm your little butterfly**

**Green, black and blue,**

**Make the colours in the sky**

**Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly**

**Green, black and blue,**

**Make the colours in the sky**

_She looks so calm one minute, the next she looks like she's going to explode. What's up with that girl? Why does she make me feel so light burdened? Her smile, how can she always smile like that in every situation that she faces? Now, she's moving like the ocean, so forceful but also very gentle at the same time._ Seto was lost in thought when his eyes were set on the female dancer on stage.

**Ay, iyaiyai,**

**Ay, iyaiyai**

**A-a-a iyaiyai, **

**Where's my samurai**

Wild cheers were heard when both competitors were dancing at the pace of the song. Guys that were up front examining Téa pulled off wolf whistles. Fainting sighs were barely heard among the loud music.

Téa focused on keeping her promise with Johnny, she started to sweat and her top was starting to stick to her body. It was clinging onto her as if holding on for dear life. The song was coming to close, so she started to whip up different combinations to spice up the crowd and her score.

**Ay, iyaiyai,**

**Ay, iyaiyai**

**A-a-a iyaiyai, **

**Where's my samurai**

Screams were heard when the song finally ended and when a new one was there to continue the dance.

**In her gaze, overflowing with sadness,**

**the flow of time is reflected.**

**Her intensely burning emotions grow distant**

**if she pursues white memories.**

After two hours spending at the dance competition, Téa came out to be the victor of the contest. "Hey Johnny, that was fun! Thanks for asking me, I was hoping that one of my friends would have asked. See you and good luck next time. Bye!"

Her friends walked up to her, praising her as they went. Seto and Mokuba were trailing behind them.

**A shining premonition runs**

**to the very ends of a dream that shines uncertainly**

**Embracing eternal life**

Walking ahead to a food court, Joey suggested that they should celebrate Téa's victory. Sitting at the rectangular table, everyone took at seat. To her left were Mokuba and Yugi and her right was Duke. Joey, Mai, Tristan and Serenity sat facing them.

Looking around the table, Téa saw that Kaiba wasn't there. "Um… Mokuba, where's your brother?"

"Oh, he's over there." She followed the little boy's finger to a single booth. Cold blue eyes met warm ones.

**Noone knows, noone can see**

**the thread of destiny.**

**She quietly embraces her tears in her heart, alone...**

_Why's he sitting there alone? There's plenty of space over here._ "Hey, Tea. You there?" Joey was waving his hand in front of her face.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Téa apologized. "Sorry Joey… what did you ask?"

Letting go of a big sigh, Joey repeated himself. "I said what ya want?"

"Oh… um… sushi and sprite would do." Téa turned back to gaze at Kaiba. _Wonda waz up wit Tea… she's looking at… HEY!_ The blonde boy started to turn red and was shaking.

"Joseph, what's wrong with you?" Mai looked over to where the duelist was looking at.

**Her eyes, that have closed up her heart,**

**gaze down a frozen fingertip.**

**Chasing after an ephemeral love that soon disappears,**

**she wanders the world of time.**

Rolling her purple eyes, Mai knew that Joey's going to go into one of those I'm-Gonna-Kick-Your-Ass modes, so she just whacked on the head and told him to get their order with Duke. After all, Mai knew how much she hates him for putting him in that dog suit.

"Ow! Mai…. Whadya do that fer?" Joey whined when she hit him. Reluctantly, he went to get their meal. _Now… a little chat with little Miss Hiding Secrets._ Sliding into Duke's empty seat, Mai nudged Tea in the ribs.

"Huh? Oh… Hey Mai." "Hi hon. Now would you please tell me why are you staring at the one and only Seto Kaiba?" Feeling heat rise up from her neck to her cheeks, Téa suddenly found her napkin very interesting. But still kept little glances at him and ignored all of Mai's questions.

**Her smile, unknown to any, is mysterious**

**She lives both the past and the future**

**Embracing eternal life**

Seto wasn't stupid; he knew that many people were looking his way. Staring them off with his icy glares, he resumed to his solitude. Lifting up a cup of punch, which is the only thing here to drink other than tea or soda, he swallowed the whole thing. Funny… it burned his throat a little.

Turning his head, he saw his little brother chatting merrily with the group around him. Something also caught his eye. Tea was looking his way when Mokuba pointed towards him. His stomach churned and his heart was doing flips. _What is this feeling… it's so warm and inviting… _

**The day will surely come someday when you will see**

**the thread of destiny.**

**Now she quietly hides it in her heart, alone...**

Taking another glass, he nervously drank it. Seto was feeling weaker by the second, trying to sort out his thoughts about this unwelcome emotion. Soon his thoughts were fuzzy and his vision blurred.

Téa, clearly seeing his expression change, stood up from her seat and hastily made an excuse to her tablemates. Walking over to him slowly, trying not to get too much attention from everyone. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she whispered, "Kaiba? Are you okay?" She heard a gruff reply, so she just backed off and went back.

**In her gaze, overflowing with sadness,**

**the flow of time is reflected.**

**Embracing eternal life**

**Her aimless journey continues,**

**beyond a distant time... **

Joey and Duke came back with their dinner and everyone started to eat. Several conversations started around the table. Joey, Duke and Tristan were bickering about Serenity, embarrassing the red head.

Mai was trying to talk Serenity into defending herself, which was clearly a failure since the young girl was near slipping under the table. Yugi and Mokuba were still talking about duel monsters and about the greatest cards that they've seen during duels. Téa sat there always taking her chances at looking at Seto and just fiddling with her straw inside the glass bottle of soda. _This is gonna be a long night…_

**I open the door, and there lies eternity.**

**Whose voice is it, that voice calling me from afar?**

**Who are you, who strokes my hair? **

After the clock struck ten, everyone decided to head their way home. "Hey Téa, wanna ride?" Joey drove his dad's car here since he had to pick up Mai.

"Um… no thanks. I've already got one. But thanks anyways." Téa lied swaying at bit, obviously trying to get them to leave.

"Oh, okay then. You sure?" Nodding furiously, Téa encouraged them to go. Giving her a hurt expression, Joey pretended to be hurt. "Waz da rush fer us ta go, Téa? You hate me?"

"Oh no! it's just that… well… um…."

**What my flute tells of is a land of wishes,**

**and passing time and feelings. **

**I don't want any friends. (That's a lie.)**

**I don't even want myself (That's the truth.)**

Deciding to help her out, Mai butted in the conversation. "It's so obvious that she's waiting for her boyfriend Joey. So why don't we just leave her alone with him. Now let's go. I need to be home, just in case someone robs me."

Blushing madly, Téa nodded by also tried giving the older girl a mean glare, but couldn't quite mange to from all the swirling in her head. "Oh… so who's this special guy that our Téa's dating?" Joey raised a skeptical eyebrow.

Seto gently nudged Mokuba into the car, waiting for Tea get in. "Oh… guys come on… please stop bugging me… my head hurts like hell."

**Footprints in the sand are crumbling**

**The night is a mystery; it hides the truth**

**and shows gloom. **

**Bidden by the moon,**

**the night unfolds.**

The guys stared at Téa oddly because of hearing Téa swearing. Knowing that now would not be a good time to continue it, Joey ushered his sister and date into the car. Yugi went home with Tristan and Duke. Now everyone left, leaving Téa alone with the Kaiba brothers

"Argh… my head feels like someone's pounding it… Can we just go now?" Sliding to her seat next to the younger boy, who was near being asleep, Téa rolled her head backwards. Shutting the door, the limo pulled out of the street and into the darkness.

**Tears fall from the purple night sky above.**

**The sky cries on my behalf.**

The crescent moon rose on the east of the highway, shining on the dark silent car. Seto's blue eyes reflected no emotion and Téa's were clouded with confusion. Looking her way, Seto saw her looking back at him.

The tension between them was high and there was a choking sensation. Slipping next to him, she laid her on his chest and snuggled closer than anyone other than Mokuba would. Both of them didn't know what fate had written, but knew that there was more to this.

**I close my eyes, and there lies eternity.**

**Whose voice is it that whispers to me from so close?**

**Who are you, who strokes my cheek?**

Bending slightly, Seto looked at her upside down. The bright blue eyes were dull and gray, as if someone had possessed her. They mirrored his. Without hesitation, he placed his cheek on her head and fell asleep. Soon though, the car pulled to a stop and his closest servant, José, came and took Mokuba upstairs. Seto scooped Téa in his arms and carried her to into the house. Téa stirred in her slumber and woke up to see him carrying her.

**What my flute tells of is a land of wishes,**

**and passing time and feelings.**

**I don't want any friends. (That's a lie.)**

**I don't even want myself (That's the truth.)**

**A doll of sand is crumbling**

Her eyes traveled up from his chest to his sharp face. Cautiously, her left hand reached up and touched the side of his face. She reached up and guided his chin down to her face. Giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, she made her way down his neck. He hissed when she nipped his flesh. Then crushing her lips with his, he bit into her lower lips. The fire inside him raged on, and he kicked open the door to his room. The wooden door locked itself when it met the doorframe.

**The night is a mystery; it hides the truth**

**and shows gloom. Bidden by the moon,**

**the night unfolds.**

**Stars fall from the ultramarine night sky above.**

**The moon sings on my behalf**

As the door closes, the moon poured thru his dark curtains. The wind rustled the young saplings growing around the premises. The stars and moon witnessed what had happened with the two unknown lovers.

**Tears fall from the purple night sky above.**

**The sky cries on my behalf.**

Groggily, Téa woke up with the bright sunlight shining directly at her face. Adjusting herself to her surroundings. Feeling the warm blue blanket over her exposed body, Téa knew there is something wrong about this. Suddenly her legs brushed against something warm and smooth.

Her eyes widened and looked next to her. A small gasp came out of her mouth when she saw her employer sleep peacefully. A million thoughts sped thru her head, with a million answers to each question.

Quickly, she got out of the bed and put on her discarded clothing from the floor. Turning to look at him, she closed the door and ran to her room. Locking herself in the room, she tried her best to calm down and remember what happened last night.

When she saw a little of what happened, she blushed and cried at the same time. Life was already hell for her, and now this. _NO… I won't believe this. Tell this is a dream and that this didn't happen to me. Someone just tell me that this is not true!_ Burying herself into her pillows, Téa cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Getting into the train, Téa took a seat and just leaned back her head, closing her eyes. She had been throwing up most of the morning in a week and her appetite for some meals were lost.

Mokuba asked if she was okay and Téa just lied saying that she had a stomachache. Seto knew that she was lying, but kept quiet because he still didn't figure out how he ended up in bed naked. With a concern frown on his face, Mokuba urged her to go see a doctor. She had thought about it, and decided that it was for the best.

"Good morning, how can I help you miss?" a nurse at the front desk asked when Téa walked up to her.

"Um… I would like to make an appointment with the doctor. Could it be sometime around this afternoon around three?" Typing up the information, the nurse smiled and told her the time.

Murmuring thanks, Téa slowly walked out of the hospital, not really wanting anyone to see her there. Making her way down the steps of the hospital, her hand instinctively touched her abdomen. _Could it be? Have I made a mistake? I just don't know what to do now… I just wish that… that I can't take back what I did. But I know that's not possible… what am I going to do now?

* * *

_

**AN:** Me finally wrote the dance scene! I feel so bubbly… I don't know why. Maybe because I'm such a weird little girl. Thanks for the one's who reviewed! And for the others, could you please review for this chapter? Please? For my sake? Big Puppy Eyes

**The lady winged knight S.:** I'm soooo sorry I didn't put him on the dance floor, but I couldn't help but feel sorry for him if I did. Lol. But I hope you liked this chapter! And the next ones!

**HieilovesBotan:** lol. Is it that nice? blushies thanks!

**Serenity Komoshiro:** thanks! Keep reading and reviewing!

**Mamono:** lol… I think I needed to edit that part… --'! When I meant "train accident" I think I meant that the train um…. Like had a break down or something like that… nothing serious though… I don't think Seto would like her dead.

**Loyal to S/A:** lol… I think I would continue to avoid your torch…. Hehehe…. Not really my favorite thing in the world… gulps thanks for reviewing!

**tea/anzufan:** I'm glad that your happy that I'm not stopping…. Did you have too much sugar? Just kidding. I hope you like this one!

**Edit note:** okie dokies, if you're wondering how they ended up having sex, well, I've pointed out some facts. Their visions were blurred; Téa had a killer headache and the burning of Seto's punch.

And if you still don't get it. Their drinks were SPIKED.


	11. Misery Hangs About

**IT'S RENOVATION TIME PEOPLE! In other words, I'm re-vamping this fic! though the whole plot will remain, you'll only find some… uh… quirks amuck the chapters!**

**Disclaimer **on everything that I don't own!

* * *

Misery Hangs About, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Looking sadly at the children playing at the playground with their mothers nearby, Téa heaved a sigh. What if she were pregnant? What would happen to her dreams? What would happen to her friends? What would happen to her? 

She had a dream to fulfill, but if she had a child with her for nearly ten months. Then she can't go to New York, can't go to Julliard. What would become of her entire life of dancing?

"I have to stop being so selfish." Téa scolded herself. "I couldn't just throw a new life away like that. If I am pregnant, I couldn't just let this kid die. He didn't even see the world long enough yet lived on it long enough to be dead. What am I going to do?" Choking back a sob, Téa looked up at the sky for an answer.

"Tell me god… what am I going to do? What am I supposed to do?" Téa didn't care is some people were looking at her like she was crazy.

She wanted answers, but didn't know where to get them. Checking her watch, she noted that it was near three. Turning around, Téa headed back to the hospital that was only a few blocks away.

Those thoughts still haunted her, but she shoved it out. The glass doors slid opened and she saw in front of her some parents holding a bundle in their arms. Thinking it was a baby; Téa hurried herself to the front desk.

"Um… I'm here for the three o'clock appointment." The nurse looked up and smiled. "Okay, name please."

"Téa Gardner." She replied quickly, eyes looking hesitant.

"Right… If you would wait for a few moments, a doctor would be with you shortly and please sign your name right here." Hastily, Téa scribbled her name in cursive messily and took a seat furthest from the adults holding the baby.

"Ahem, Ms. Gardner?" A female assistant stood in front of her holding a folder in her hands. "The doctor's ready to see you. Would you please go to room A24 on the second floor, the fifth door to your left? Dr. Smith would be waiting for you in her office. Oh, and please take your record file up with you."

Nodding politely, Téa took the sand colored folder and headed towards the elevator. An elder woman was waiting next to her when she pressed the up button on the wall.

"Here for a visit dear? Whoever you must be visiting must be pretty lucky to have you. I just wish that my granddaughter would come visit me once in awhile." Looking at the woman, she gave a sad smile.

"I'm sorry. I only came here for a check up. I'm Téa Gardner. Nice to meet you." The old woman's blue eyes gave a twinkle, her wrinkles softened when she smiled toothily at Téa.

"I'm Jennifer Anastasia." They both walked in when the metal doors opened. Pushing a button, Jennifer did the same.

"Do come and visit me sometime will you? I think that I would enjoy your company once in a while dear. You could always find me on the fifth floor, room D16. Goodbye now."

"Goodbye." Téa said before the doors closed behind her.

Turning left, she walked down a hallway. Spotting the door with the name "Dr. Smith" engraved on a metal piece, she knocked and went in when the invitation was given. At the desk, a female with a long white jacket and rectangular spectacles looked at Téa smiling. "Please take a seat."

* * *

"Hey big brother, what are you doing?" Mokuba asked skeptically. 

"Work." Seto replied without thinking as he continuously typed on his laptop.

"Oh." Disappointment etched in the younger boy's voice.

"Can I go to the Turtle Game Shop?" he asked hopefully.

"No." Seto said after a minute of thinking.

"Why? Yugi's friends are gonna be there." Sighing, the CEO knew that he's not going to win this one. "That's just the reason why."

"Aw come one big brother. Your still upset about the tournament?" Mokuba knew that hit a sensitive spot.

Seto's face turned into a scowl. "No, I'm not. I just have too much work to watch you."

"Please Seto? I promise that I'll be back by dinner!" Mokuba said pleadingly.

"Fine. Just make sure you don't bring the mutt with you." Flashing his brother a million dollar smile, he sped off to the limo outside. "That kid probably knew that I'd lose. I've got to stop letting him hang around them too much."

Rolling his eyes, Seto started to until the phone rang.

"Mr. Kaiba, it's the Sony's company. They said that they would like to speak with you tomorrow afternoon, at six at Tokyo Tower. Shall I send your response?" Said the secretary. "Hn." Seto gave his approval and waited for her to hang up.

"Um, sir. There's a call for you as well." Feeling at bit annoyed with the long interruption, he barked at her, "Just tell them to call back."

"But sir… it's an urgent call. It's about one of our stock, the new PDA that was shipped to America." She stuttered.

"Fine! Put them on line one!" After a beep, Seto picked up the phone and growled. "What is it? Well then just send me the stock results! What… That's bullshit! You're fired!" Slamming the phone down, Seto propped his aching head into his hands.

He had been feeling very drowsy throughout the day so far. And it was the first time after weeks of work that he would ever find himself in his own room. _Speaking about my room… how the hell did I end up waking up naked? And what's wrong with her? Never mined, I've got important things to do. _Picking up his phone, he called his secretary to assign someone to replace the stockholder in America.

* * *

"Hm… when did this start Téa?" The doctor asked after the thorough examinations. 

"Well… it starteda few weeks agodoctor." Téa said looking at her hands.

"Here, why don't you drop by everyday after school for a week. And if my suspicions are correct, then I think you're going to be really happy."

Furrowing her eyebrows, Téa asked. "Why would I be happy? Unless… Oh no…" Looking up, her eyes grew wide. "You don't think that I'm… I'm… pregnant are you?"

Flipping thru the examination records that were recently printed, Dr. Smith nodded. "It's a fifty percent chance from the results. See here?" The doctor pushed the paper in front of her. "There are only two things that could've caused this. Either you're pregnant or you've caught a stomach virus. You don't sound too happy about being pregnant, Téa. Would you like to share with my why?"

"I… I…" Téa started trembling with held back sobs.

The doctor came around her desk and placed a knowing hand on the poor girl's shoulder. "It's okay Téa, I understand. If you're under a lot of stress, I could call your counselor and discuss this matter with her. Oh… that won't do any good now, you're going to graduate in two weeks aren't you?"

Téa nodded sadly, trying not to cry in front of Dr. Smith. "Well, you're free to go. And I think your insurance would pay for this visit. I'll talk things over with them. Good day and good luck dear." Mumbling thank you, Téa stood up, brushed her face from any wetness and went out the door.

She didn't feel like leaving just yet. Remembering the elder's words that she met earlier, Téa pushed the up button. _Maybe talking to someone about this could help_. Her thoughts were interrupted when Téa heard her cell phone ring. Fishing it out of her handbag, she answered. "Hello?"

"Téa! Where are you!" a Brooklyn accent shouted into the phone. _Joey…_ Téa sweat dropped.

"You don't have to shout Joey, I can hear you perfectly." She chuckled a bit when she heard him muttering a soft apology thru the line.

"So, what's up?" Téa asked casually.

"What's up? You're askin' me that when Tristan, Yug and I are checkin' all ova Domino fer you!" Wincing slightly at the new raised voice, Téa kept the phone a two-inch distance away from her ear.

The doors in front of her slid open, and she went in pushing the sixth button from the bottom. The cart was empty so Téa talked freely. "Ugh. Joey, tell the others that I'm sorry, okay? I'm just hanging out."

On the other side of the conversation, Joey had a raised eyebrow. "Hangin' out where? And why didn't you pick up the phone when I called ya house last week?"

When she heard the last question, Téa nearly dropped the mini phone from her sweaty hands.

"Hello? Téa, you there?" A small distant tone asked.

"Sorry Yugi nearly dropped the phone. Hehe… I'm such a klutz." Téa tried to change the subject, but failed miserably when Yugi repeated Joey's earlier question.

"Where were you last week Téa? Whenever either one of us calls you, it's always your mom picking up the phone and then slams it down when we asked for you."

"Oh." She didn't know what else to say. Téa never felt good keeping up bottled truths from her friends, especially Yugi, but not yet. She would tell them after everything was over.

"Well Téa? Is anything wrong?" Tristan prompted her after taking the phone.

"Sorry guys. I'm out of batteries. I call you later! Bye!" Pressing off as soon as she could, Téa sighed. When the bell rung and the doors slide open, she stepped out onto the platform and walked slowly and quietly.

Finding the wardroom D16, Téa knocked softly just in case. A nurse came and opened the door. "Um. Sorry, am I disturbing Ms. Anastasia? I only wanted to come and visit her." Téa said shyly.

Smiling, the nurse said, "Sure miss. Come in, I was just about to leave. But please talk softly with Ms. Jen, she just taken her morphine so she would be a little drowsy."

"Yes ma'am." Téa walked up to the chair when the nurse closed the door behind her. Pulling it up to the bed, she sat down and looked at the lady in her bed.

"Hello again dear. How did things go?" The lady's voice was distant but still audible.

"It went fine, thank you. How are you feeling? If you're tired, I could always go and come back tomorrow after school if you like." Téa reasoned when Jennifer blinked sleepily.

"Oh no dear. It's perfectly fine. I would enjoy your company very much since this old lady rarely get visits from her own family, if you know what I mean. My daughter-in-law is expecting a child in a few weeks so my son is staying home with her just in case. My older daughter is on an archaeological dig in Pompeii, Italy." Jennifer explained. "And please, call me Jennifer, I'm not used to such formalities."

"Okay, Jennifer." There was a pregnant silence between them before Téa spoke up. "Jennifer, would you mind telling me how does it feel like to be um… pregnant? Or a mother?"

Surprise and peacefulness washed upon the elder's face. "Of course dear. It's actually really difficult during the first four months. But then, you'll get used to having some activity going on inside you. But oh, during labor. Good lord of Jesus, it's indescribable. One moment it's like a battle of fire and ice, the next is just tiredness and little pain. Why dear? Are you having a child?" Looking down to her hands on her lap, Téa shrugged a bit.

"I'm not really sure. The doctor says that it could be possible. But I'm just so scared that I am. I still have dreams that I want to complete. But having a child would stop me from reaching out to it."

A salty mixture flowed down her pale cheeks. The brunette was trembling and hid her face in her hands. A warm hand reached up and patted her on the knee. Sniffing, Téa looked up and saw the woman giving a smile.

"Don't worry dear. Dreams could be reached either way, but maybe it just has to wait a while. Tell me, Téa, is it? Tell me, what is your wonderful dream?" Sighing, Téa told her whole story of becoming a dancer and going to Julliard to dance.

Jennifer nodded in understanding when the narration ended. "It's okay Téa, you just need to have some patience. If you're really pregnant, then there are two choices. Abortion or give birth to a newborn. It's your choice dear."

The sleepy lady gave a yawn and excused herself. "I better be leaving Jennifer, you look like you should get some rest. I'll try to come visit you when after school. Goodbye." Téa said, walking to the door.

"Remember this dear, choose what's right and never regret what you do." Jennifer called out softly to the dancer.

* * *

After Téa abruptly hung up on them, the guys stared hard at the phone. The same thought had run through their heads. What is wrong with Téa? 

"Hey guys, don't you have a feelin' that Téa's not tellin' us somethin'? 'Cuz I do." Joey stated.

"I'm with you man. Téa's been acting really strange these past months. And if I remember clearly, didn't she go with Kaiba during the Valentine's dance?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know, but whatever Téa has to tell us, she's going to tell us in time. Well, at least I hope she does." Yugi said.

The door to the game shop rung and an old voice greeted the customer. "Hello Mokuba. What can I do for you today?" Grandpa asked the little boy that just entered the store.

"Is Yugi here?" Nodding, the old man showed the boy to the back room.

"Hey Mokuba. Sup kid? Hi Mokuba." The three boys welcomed the younger boy into the room.

"Hi Yugi, Joey, Tristan. I can't stay long, I promised Seto that I would go home for dinner. Could I ask you a favor?" Mokuba had a mischievous grin on his impish face.

"Sure. What's it?" Yugi replied, puzzled at what he and the guys are going to get into.

* * *

**AN:** Wow. This is really really sad. Don't ya'll think so? Lots of angst. Hehehe. But kinda fluffy in a way, a dark way. Never mind. I'm just rambling for no reason. I'm also very sorry for this being so so so short! But I promise that the next two special chapters are gonna be long and interesting! Well I'll try "killing myself long". So tell me what you think by reviewing! 

**The lady winged Knight:** lol. Don't worry… hehe I'm gonna be evil and not tell you! Or anyone, but you could always email to find out what I have so far for chapter twelve! I know what you mean about lemons and limes…. They scare me to hell. I know where to stop on these kinds of things. I actually didn't type this… my um… cousin kinda stuck it in there. I wish I could wake up beside Kaiba… just not naked, if you know what I mean. Well, thanks!

**HieilovesBotan:** LOL THANKS! I WILL I HOPE!

**moonkid3734**: I don't like lemons, lime, yaoi, yuri, or anything like that. They always One: scare me and Two: give me a long run nosebleed. Hehe. Hope you liked this chapter!

**KaibaGirlSK:** I know, I just love cliffhangers! Don't you?

**Deena70:** Wow! I loved to see your Tea/Anzu shrine. I'm actually trying to start make a site of my own. So I guess that I give you permission that you could use my story in your site! Did you like this? I thought that it was very slow and getting slower.

**Messenger of Light:** lol, I'm really sensitive on some things. About the flamer, I guess you're right. We are people, everyone one of us. I hope you would forgive my rudeness and would continue reviewing when you can. About Anzu/Téa getting pregnant, I didn't really revealed it yet, so don't just jump to conclusions from what you think and read.

**TsukasaSabru4eva:** Wow, am I'm really that good with the story? Thanks!

**Rosemary-Rocksabertooth:** Lol, I'm really glad that there are Anzu/Seto supports in this world, other than the famous Azurite, Mamono and Guardian Kysra. Check out their work! They are fantastic!

**bLu ICee FyRe:** haha. I like it when people make predictions! I'm not really good at that much. But just hope for the best and thanks!

**Taichi Prime:** Thank you, but whose zeta?

**Spirit Rose:** Yatta! More supporters of A/S! I hope the world would stop pairing up Jou and Seto. Really scary. And with the plot, I think it's getting really twisted!

**ma-au:** you just hafta wait and see my reader!


	12. Dreams Come True part I

**IT'S RENOVATION TIME PEOPLE! In other words, I'm re-vamping this fic! though the whole plot will remain, you'll only find some… uh… quirks amuck the chapters!**

**Disclaimer **on everything that I don't own!

* * *

Dreams Come True,

Part One,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Sighing for the twentieth time today, Téa held her head in frustration. She was in her room helping Mokuba study for his math test. The little Kaiba was scribbling furiously on his math sheet. She was sitting on her bed with a large calculus text in her lap.

After studying the same chapter for nearly three hours, Téa still didn't understand basics of propositional calculus. Curiously, Mokuba turned to his tutor. "What's wrong Téa?"

Looking up, she gave him a weak smile. "Nothing Mokuba. Just a little problem with the subject. Are you done with your problems?"

Smiling brightly, he nodded and handed her the paper. Taking her pencil out of her bun, Téa started checking the problems for mistakes. The boy stared at the piles of books that the dancer had brought onto her bed to read. There were at least six stacks and about four books in each pile.

"Physics, English, History, Science, Chemistry, Biology, English Writing, Physical Education… Téa how many books do you HAVE to READ?" Mokuba said after losing count with the titles.

"Hehe… I forgot to study ahead, so now… I have to make it up. The finals are tomorrow and I don't wanna fail them. Anyways, here, you've got them all right. Why don't you take a break and come back to finish up your English later?" Téa said as she putted down the paper and continued to skim through her study.

"Sure! See ya later Téa!" Mokuba bounded off his chair and out of his room to get some ice cream.

"Okay… Axioms (or their schemata) and their rules of inference define a proof theory, and various equivalent proof theories of prepositional calculus can be devised. For example, F (G F)…" "What are you doing?" She abruptly stopped when she heard that voice.

* * *

Seto walked out of his study for some fresh air. His eyes were sore after looking over the virus that had somehow been in the input of their system. It had deleted some minor files but he had gotten rid of it before it could wipe out the bigger projects.

As he walked out into the hall, he heard a female voice coming from the room at the end of the hall. The door was ajar so sunlight enlightened the gloomy hallway. Pushing the door, Seto saw Téa sitting down with the book in front of her face. "—equivalent proof theories of propostional calculus can be devised. For example, F (G F)…"

**You can do it kanarazu**

**You can make it tsukami toreru yo**

**Take your chances mayowazu**

**Kimi wo shinjite iru yo **

"What are you doing?" He asked, as he looked straight at her. She stopped reading and looked straight into his eyes. Even though they were five feet apart, he could make out her blue eyes.

They were a bit dull and tired, as if they lost their usual spark. He didn't see her for nearly a week. Sure he saw her every morning during the ride and school, but somehow she always would either ignore him or disappear to somewhere else. It was like she was avoiding him for some odd reason.

Even when they were home, she would lock herself in her room and only have her dinner brought up. Seto was getting tired of the game and now he had his chance to get some answers.

Téa perked up when she gazed directly into his dark eyes. Quickly glancing to her lap, she murmured. "Studying."

He didn't acknowledge her answer but walked over to the desk and examined all the volumes of text from school. Notes and folders were scattered about her bed, pens and pencils were poking out from her messy bun. He smirked inwardly when her face had a mark left by a black pen.

**Aoku hikaru hoshi kono hiroi uchuu de**

**Kimi to meguri aeta sora wa kiseki**

**This must be the destiny yume ni tsunagaru**

**Hashi wo watarou believe in myself**

Téa glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. His face was unreadable but his eyes were gleaming.

_Of what?_ She wondered. A thought occurred to her. "What are YOU doing in here without knocking?" Téa said not taking her eyes from the book.

"This is my house you know." Seto said gruffly. "So, I could've been changing or something like that. Don't you know how to respect a lady?" She shot back.

Rolling his eyes, Seto mumbled under his breath. "Who's the lady?"

**Karada juu ni afureru chikara wo**

**Toki hanatsu yo mirai he to**

**Ima furi kaeranai de**

A heavy weighted text came flying at his head and he barely dodged it. "I heard that. Now if you would excuse me, I have some studying to do. Unless you've something very important to talk about." Téa said, slamming her calculus book shut and moving on to Physics XII.

Snorting, Seto picked up the thrown book and placed it on her bed. "I do have something important to talk about. It's about you."

Surprised at his words, Téa turned her head up. "What about me?"

**You can do it kanarazu**

**You can make it tsukami toreru yo**

**Take your chances mayowazu**

**Kimi wo shinjite iru yo**

Closing his eyes, he sighed tiredly. "You know pretty well what I mean."

Her hands started sweating. Had he come over to ask her about ignoring him? Or did he found out that she was… she was… No, couldn't be. The doctor kept it a secret; at least she hoped she did. "I… I don't know what you're talking about Kaiba."

Téa slid off her bed and walked over to her embellished CD cabinet. Opening the cabinet door, she rummaged thru its contents. Seto walked over to her and shut the door with a snap.

**Atarashii nanika ni ashi wo fumi ireru toki**

**Soko ni nani ga aru no ka okubyou ni naru**

**Nagaresou de kowaku naru kedo**

**Aruite yukeru hikari no yukue**

"Just cut the bullshit and tell me why you're ignoring me damn it!" He growled out, glaring deadly at her. Her blue eyes were downcast and her arms were limply at her side. Tears were forcing their way out as she pursed her lips.

"Why do you care?" He firmly grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. The light ceruleans were frightened and lost, vulnerable to the world.

He pondered about her question. Why did he care about this girl he hired? Was it because she was a lost friend? Or was she a person that he could rely on to protect his brother? To show him what true feelings are?

Finding his voice, Seto replied hoarsely, "Because you're my… friend."

Tears leaked from her eyes and to her neck. Mixed emotions swirled in her heart. A friend? She had considered that before, but now, she didn't. He wasn't her friend, but something else.

**Itsu no hi ni ka yume ni todoki you ni**

**Sagashi motome naritai jubun ni**

**Nareru yo kanarazu**

"I'm…" She stopped there. Should she tell him? Would he kick her out? What if he known that it was he who did it to her? That she was holding a living soul inside of her?

_RING RING!_

_Picking up her cell from her drawer, Téa answered it. "Hello?"_

"_Is this Miss Téa Gardner? Because this is Dr. Smith from the Domino Hospital." The female voice said through the line._

"_Yes… this is Téa. Do you have the results whether I'm…. you know." The dancer asked shakily._

"_Yes, I do Téa. I'm afraid that you are. The results showed a positive. I'm so sorry." The doctor said sincerely and sympathetically._

_The phone dropped out of her hands and landed with a thud on the carpeted floor. Salty liquid stung her eyes and her whole body was trembling vigorously._

"It's nothing. I'm just a little tired that's all. And people at school are getting a bit suspicious about us. They probably have been ever since the Valentine Dance." Téa lied.

**I believe in yuuki wo**

**I can give you kimi ni ageru yo**

**Take your chances tashiaka na**

**Ai wa koko ni aru kara**

"You're lying Téa. I could see it in your eyes." Seto confirmed. A tear slipped out from the corner of her eye. Why was she crying at a time like this? Was it because he knew her better than she herself? Or was it something else?

Wiping the tear from her cheek with his thumb, he asked gently, "Why are you ignoring me, Téa?"

**Karada juu ni afureru chikara wo**

**Toki hanatsu yo mirai he to**

**Ima furi daeranai de**

Hanging her head from his view, she shook her head. "I… I… I don't know. Just please leave me alone for now. I don't want to talk about this just yet. But to tell you the truth, it's just so hard." She mumbled in one breath, not really making any sense at all.

**You can do it kanarazu**

**You can make it tsukami toreru yo**

**Take your chances mayowazu**

**Kimi wo shinjite iru yo**

Seeing that she wanted peace, he loosened his grip and walked to the door. Just before he closed it, Seto asked without looking back, "Are you going to the prom with anyone next Saturday?"

**Karada juu ni a afureru chikara wo**

**Toki hanatsu yo mirai he to**

**Ima furi kaeranai de.**

Her lips were quivering, but Téa managed to keep her voice straight. "No."

**I believe in yuuki wo**

**I can give you kimi ni ageru yo**

**Take your chances tashiaka na**

**Ai wa koko ni aru kara**

Smiling to himself, Seto said, "I'll expect you to have a dress by then." With that, the CEO closed the door and left Téa confused at their forty-second conversation.

**Chance will come to you akiramezu ni**

**Tadoritsukeru sou shinjute**

**Mayou toki wa kimi no soba ni iru kara**

**Dreams come true sou kanarazu**

**Yume wa kanawerareru**

Did he just ask her to the prom or was she dreaming? And why are those butterflies fluttering in her stomach? "Why does he expect me to have a dress by Saturday? Unless…" Smiling genuinely for once, Téa held her hand to her heart. "Maybe sometimes he isn't as bad as I think he is."

**You don't have to worry, your dreams will come true.

* * *

**

Outside in the trees, a black cloak was flowing freely from its owner's broad shoulders. A man with spiky blond hair and blue highlights was leaning against the large truck other oak that was planted within seeing distance into the dancer's room. He wore a black cloak and similar color garments. An insignia, half of the eye of Horus, was marked on the left side of his neck.

His sea green eyes were gleaming with malice and his mouth was curled into a wicked grin. A girl with a green hair pulled into a braid was sitting one branch above him. She too was smiling evilly and her leather booted legs were swinging back and forth. On the right side of her neck was the other half of the eye.

"And to think that they would need our help Chisa. I think it's a wonder that he has made part one complete, on his own too no doubt." The man said, a scheme already swirling in his brilliant mind.

Giggling, Chisa jumped down quietly into his awaiting arms. "It's gonna be a fun time with those two. And to say, Master would be exceptionally proud when he finds out. Won't you agree Youko?" Chisa said wrapping her black-gloved hands around his neck.

Planting a kiss on the girl's forehead, Youko murmured, "Of course."

* * *

Walking like a mice, Mokuba slowly advanced to Téa's room. He had overheard the whole conversation between the two and was smirking mischievously. His plan with the other guys was set into action.

Locking himself in the bathroom, he pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper and the little Kaiba tried his best to smooth it out on his lap. It was one of his fabulous plans to get his brother into what a real teenager should be doing his age.

One: find him a date for the school's prom (check)

Two: make him ask her to the prom (check)

Three: get the guys to spy on them…. Just in case (check)

Four: if Seto doesn't get along with her, lock them both in a place for one week.

Five: make "trouble" for them both, make Seto show secret concern and jealousy, and break Seto's dignity and pride

Now all he had to do was tell the other guys what was done already.

* * *

They met up at Burger World right after Mokuba called Yugi at his house. Joey and Tristan looked a bit peeved at first when the Kaiba told them his plan. It wasn't the best idea to get their best friend matched up with the stupid, cold-hearted, selfish, snobby bastard.

Yugi felt sad in the inside because of what his best friend had already gone through with his dead counterpart that was no longer part of him. Téa wasn't herself ever since Yami left a few months back. The girl didn't give the cheery greetings when she reaches school and has been spaced out many times when someone was talking to her.

"Alright! So you would help me get big brother and Téa together, at the prom?" Mokuba asked excitedly. All the boys at once fell off their seats and crashed head first onto the floor. Getting up from the floor, the blond asked, "Why would ya wanna do that?" Tristan hauled Yugi up to his feet while Joey was shaking his hair.

_Tapping lightly on his chin with his forefinger, Mokuba shrugged after a long train of thoughts. "I don't know." Their faces, excluding the youngest boy, faulted and they sweat dropped. Smiling cheekily, Mokuba started out with the plans._

"Guess what! Seto asked Téa out without my help!" Mokuba said enthusiastically.

Tristan, Joey and Yugi had a look of disbelief. Seto Kaiba asking a girl out on his own? They thought simultaneously. "Are you sure Mokuba?" Yugi asked warily.

Nodding his raven head, Mokuba said happily, "Yep. I overheard them when big brother was talking to Téa about ignoring him or something like that." Nodding dumbly, the blond and brunette felt something click.

"What a minute! How could Kaiba be talking to Téa when he doesn't even know where she is?" they said in unison.

Confused, the little Kaiba said slowly, "You guys don't know what happened to Téa? Aren't you like her best friends or something?" Disappointed, Yugi shook his head.

Sighing, the King of Games started explaining. "Téa hasn't been talking to us lately. When we tried calling her at home, she doesn't answer and her mom says that she's out. Last time when we managed to catch her on her cell phone, she hung up on us when we got to the issue of not answering the phone."

Scratching the back of his head, Mokuba was puzzled. "She's okay. Well… at least I think she is. At home, she's ignoring big brother a lot these past two weeks. She says that she's tired or something like that. Téa started acting funny since last Monday and every night, she would lock herself in her room and eat her dinner upstairs instead of eating with us." Joey slammed the table with his hands and nearly climbed over the table. His eyes looked like they were about to drop out of their sockets.

"Are ya sayin' that Téa's livin' wit you guys? What bout her mum? Ain't Téa used ta live wit her?" the blond exclaimed.

Tristan automatically punched his pal on the back of his head and hissed, "Shut up you fool. People are staring over here!" The boy shook his head and shrugged.

"Yea, Téa is living with us. But I don't know why. When she first moved in, she said that she's hired by big brother and that she would be watching over me if he's out."

Yugi sighed in relief and sadness, but then he frowned. If Téa had trouble, why did Kaiba bother helping her out? Why didn't she come over and just stay with one of them? She could've just said something and they could discuss about it. "Hey Mokuba, could we come to your house and talk to her?" The King of Games asked.

"Sure, why not? But I don't think big brother would be happy if you guys come. I'll ask him first and then I'll tell you if he lets you or not. So now… to the plan."

* * *

Closing the door with a snap, Seto settled himself in his leather chair and started on the paperwork piled on his desk. He was a bit queasy and irritated that he didn't get the answers that he had wanted during his talk with the girl he hired.

He knew that she was keeping something from him, he could tell by the look in her eyes. Something grave and painful that she didn't want to accept and explain.

Then again, why should he be worried about her? Of course, like he said previously. He was worried because he was her friend. But was she truly his friend or is she just some abnormal girl that he pities after she was forced to leave her home? What was she too him? Téa was a girl that he knew over a very long period of time and a person who he always felt different to.

It was like a blazing fire that ignites in his stomach whenever she looks at him or him her. His heart would cartwheel around when they are close in contact. What was this old feeling? When had he diminished it anyways? It was a very similar feeling that he had towards Mokuba but more… passionate.

Was it—BAM! Seto quickly looked up from his untouched paper to the door.

"Hey Seto!" Mokuba said cheerily as he bounded to his sibling and gave him a hug. The CEO noticed that his little brother was a bit too enthusiastic and nice. _I smell a rat._ He thought silently.

"Where have you been? And why are you so happy?" The older Kaiba asked with a brow raised.

Smiling playfully, Mokuba said innocently, "Nowhere and nothing." Crossing his arms, Seto didn't look impressed.

"Okay Mokuba, what are you trying to pull now?" Seto asked, looking suspiciously at the raven head.

"Could Yugi, Joey and Tristan come over? They said that they wanted to see Téa because they miss her. So could they Seto? Please?" Mokuba put on his best-lost puppy eyes and pouted irresistibly.

_I've gotta tell him to stop doing that—What! Did he just say that that they wanted to come over to see her?_ Seto thought stunned for a moment.

"Mokuba, how did they know that Téa is living with us?" Seto asked sternly, staring down hard on his brother.

"Eh… hehe… I told them?" Mokuba replied sheepishly. Groaning, Seto wanted to bang his head on his desk in front of him. "Great… just great. First she tells me not to tell them and forgets to tell you. What am I supposed to do?" The brunette boy muttered to himself.

Realizing that he had done something bad, Mokuba asked curiously, "What's wrong Seto?"

Looking at his brother, Seto gave him a small smile and ruffled the mass of wild black hair. "It's nothing kid. I just need to think about it."

Smiling happily, Mokuba nodded and ran to the door. Seto resumed to his thoughts and work. Before exiting, Mokuba looked back and smirked at Seto. "Oh Seto! Guess what I found out?" He said in a singsong voice.

"What?" The older boy asked without interest. "That you asked Téa out to the prom…. And told to her buy a dress. Does that mean you like her? Huh?" The little boy asked eagerly.

Feeling a bit of heat coming to his cheeks, Seto ducked his head. Did he or did he not? "Maybe."

* * *

**AN:** THE FINALS ARE OVER! does victory dance Wow. I have this done before my b-day too… hehe. Song is "Dreams Come True" by BoA, one of my personal favorites too! Big spill here and some old conflicts that I've abandoned for a while comes home. A little odd I would say for Mokuba… And Seto too. Hehe… dunno what made me write that… but Review! I'm gonna love it and write quicker with your encouragements!

**Serenity Komoshiro:** YAY! Me just did! Did you like it? Hate it? Thank you thank you thank you!

**The lady winged Knight:** My best reviewer! And most often reviewer! Lol. I know what you mean… itchy fingers for next chapter! Haha… I suppose that Téa did take if badly… but for Seto… hmm…. He'll promptly faint! I wouldn't be the one to tell him either… nor Téa (hint hint!). Hehe. Evil evil evil evil. I love that word! Cliffies are the best! I love them, you love them, and everyone loves them! Right? Anyways thanks thanks thanks!

**AquariousF5:** lol…. Maybe lots of people can't now, but hey. Get along with the plot till the climax. And drama…. Wow…. I'm not really a dramatic person…. But there is a first time for everything! Thanks!

**Genki no Yuuki:** lol more people are shocked. Wonder if I could pull off another one like that? - Maybe! And pregnant is spelled with one "n" after "g" and before "a". And the drama… lol…. Am I really so dramatic? Lol still thanks for the review!

**OrlisGurl4everB aka KaibagirlSK:** lol new names… kinda liked the first one better… but anyways that doesn't matter! Pu… I'm hurt… doesn't anyone likey my cliffies? I know that I like it! Lol. How's this chappie? Good or not? Tell me! Because I'm in my own suspense!

**ma-au:** lol… sorry for the last chapter… I didn't plug in much romance did I? But I hope that this makes it up! And about Téa/Seto goodness… not really sure what that meant… I'm kinda slow and the heat is getting to me too. Thank you for reviewing!

**Ana:** very huge tear drops sniff… I feel sad… lol. I don't have a Yami! Waiiiiiiiiiiiii…. Just kidding. Lol. I'm glad that there is more S/T(A) supporters out there than I know! And about one thing… many people are saying that I'm a um… "guy"… dunno what's up about that but I'm thinking that it has to do with my pen name. I'm really a girl… not that I'm offended… many had that mistake. But just to be on the safe side! Thanks!

**HieilovesBotan:** lol… tissues? holds out a box of Kleenex I'm sorry… but I was umm… on writer's block then. But as promised, this chapter is longer! And this is a two-part epic. So tell me what you think so far! Thanks!

**LuvinAnime:** really now! People are stressing a lot about Téa being pregnant, but you'll see what would happen for the upcoming chapters. A ceremony would need that to take place (once more… hint hint!) but thanks! I'm really honored for my story being called "AWESOME"!

**MangaChick19418:** wow… very long pen name. Lol… thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Marikslandonly:** Lol… I've read and reviewed for your story! Even though they aren't my favorite, I'm still like it! Just a little lost… that's all! Hmm… bout adding characters… I think I'm developing a bit for that, you'll see!


	13. I'm Okay part II

**IT'S RENOVATION TIME PEOPLE! In other words, I'm re-vamping this fic! though the whole plot will remain, you'll only find some… uh… quirks amuck the chapters!**

**Disclaimer **on everything that I don't own!

* * *

I'm Okay,

Part Two,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Waiting patiently, the guys leaned back on the nearby lockers. As Téa stepped into the opened metal doors and proceed to her cubby without noticing them, they nodded to each other and waited until she was done. Removing her shoes, Téa felt the hair on the back of her neck prick up. Finally, closing it, she saw Joey on her right and Tristan her left. When Téa turned around, Yugi was behind her. She wasn't surprised that they were there because they do that every morning.

"Morning Téa." Yugi greeted her gently. Giving her friend a small smile, Téa responded with a good morning. Joey stuck his hands in his pockets and asked casually like it happened everyday. "So, how's your life at Kaiba's mansion?" Startled a bit, the brunette girl looked over to her blond friend and stuttered, "What do you mean Joey?"

"Come on Téa, it's okay. We understand perfectly, well not that perfectly but we know the basics. So why you livin' with him?" Tristan asked persistently. Sighing, Téa looked around and said, "I'll tell you at lunch." And took off into the classroom. The guys followed her and exchanged a look of suspicion.

When the bell signaled that they were free to go to lunch, Yugi, Joey and Tristan circled her desk. The girl sat there with her lunch out and a catalogue. Taking out their own lunch, Joey piped up with a mouthful of turkey, "So ain't ya gonna tell us?" Looking up, Téa sighed tiredly and pushed aside the book. "Okay… what do you want to know?" She asked as she looked down to her lunch in her hands.

"Why don't you start from the beginning Téa?" Yugi asked concernedly. Taking a deep breath, Téa glanced over to a few desks behind her. Seto was sitting there idly typing on his laptop, not caring for whatever was happening around him. She was nervous about this, but also ready. The CEO had forewarned her about this happening last night.

_It was near ten when Téa heard a knock from the door. "Give me a sec!" She shouted to the person outside. The dancer was changing into her pajamas, so she swiftly pulled on the tank top and baggy cotton pants. Composing herself, Téa walked to the door and peaked out into the dimly lit hall._

_A pair of blue eyes blinked outside and instantly, Téa let the person in. Seto came into her room and stood by the wall next to the door. Closing it, she looked at him and asked, "What is it?" "They know that you're living here." Seto stated out straightforwardly. Her blue eyes widened in shock and she staggered a bit._

"_How did they—?" Téa started to ask, but Seto cut her off, know the answer before hand. "Mokuba." Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Has Mokuba been meeting and telling them everything that happened to her? No, he couldn't have. The younger Kaiba is still young and modest. "Oh… okay." Téa said this half to him and half to herself._

_Raising an eyebrow, Seto stared at her. Looking back at him confused, she asked, "What? Is there something on my face?" Franticly, Téa felt around her face for any signs of dirt. Chuckling, Seto shook his head no and proceeded out the door. "Hey, Kaiba! Thanks!" the dancer said gratefully when he was out of her room._

Releasing a calm breath, Téa nodded and summarized what had happened the past four months in one sentence. "My mom, she kicked me out of her house and Kaiba was there, so he offered me to watch over Mokuba and I got to stay at his place."

Joey, who didn't really understand it, rubbed the back of his neck. "So ya sayin that yer livin with moneybags just ta watch ova Mokuba?" Nodding, Téa looked at her friends one by one.

Each of their reactions weren't exactly what she had expected. Téa thought Joey and Tristan would start asking her questions endlessly and Yugi, well, she hadn't thought about that.

"So Téa, why didn't you tell us earlier? We could've helped you and maybe you could've been living with us, we wouldn't mind." Yugi said.

"I know Yugi, but I didn't want to be bothersome. Joey got his hands full with his father, Tristan lives with his father and you know… Yugi and his grandpa live at a busy shop. So I just couldn't barge in like that." The dancer said, lowering her eyes.

Placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, Joey sad, "It's okay Téa. Just tell us if there's any trouble wit that jerk ova there and we'll come ova and beat him up fer ya."

Agreeing with Joey, Tristan said, "Yeah we're here for ya Téa." Yugi gave his support as well by pulling his best friend into a hug.

Smiling, Téa said appreciatively, "Thanks guys." "We're always going to be with you Téa because we're friends." Yugi said.

"Hey guys, to be safe, you won't tell anyone else right?" Téa asked a little worried. Looking at her quizzically, Tristan asked the infamous question.

"Why?" Scowling, she replied with poisonous sarcasm, "All I need is more publicity, don't you think so?" The boys sweat dropped a bit before shaking their heads.

"You know that we won't tell anyone Téa." Yugi said confidently. Smiling happily, Téa said thanks.

"Thanks guys for understanding, but there's so much more that I wish I could tell you." Téa thought as she sighed mentally, _Thank you too Kaiba._

"So Téa, sup wit you and him? Ya seem awfully close wit him tha past months." Joey implied. Turning beet red, Téa whacked him with her book.

"There's nothing between us!" She stammered, deepening the blush. While the blond was busy nursing his light injury on the head, Yugi read the title of the catalogue that was on her lap.

"Hey Téa, why do you have a baby name book with you?" The tri-colored boy asked. Quickly, the brunette giggled nervously and whisked it away into her bag.

"It's nothing. My cousin in China just asked me to pick out some names for her kid. She said that her husband and she couldn't pick one, so I'm doing it as a favor for them." Téa lied. She was actually flipping through it for some ideas. After all, she did have a kid; at least that's what the doctor told her.

It wasn't the greatest thing to have a child at an age like this. She knew that she and he had made a mistake too soon, even if she was graduating in five days. Almost instinctively, Téa placed a hand on her stomach.

It reminded her of the senior that she met at the hospital, Jennifer._ Maybe I'll drop by today and talk with her, I haven't seen her since Friday._ Téa thought as the bell for class rung.

* * *

Sneakily, Mokuba crept up to the occupier of the black leather chair in front of the blinking laptop. At the count of three, he jumped and collided with the only, Seto Kaiba. The brothers fell backwards, flipping the chair over when the wheels rolled off the red-carpeted floor. "Hi Seto! Téa looks sad so could you cheer her up for me?" The younger brother asked.

Rubbing his backbone, Seto glared gently at his brother. "Why me?"

**Once upon a time there was a girl**

**In her early years she had to learn**

**How to grow up living in a war that she called home**

**Never know just where to turn for shelter from the storm**

"Because I have to go to a friend's house to do a final project for science." Mokuba said, grinning slyly like a fox. "Why don't you invite your friend over here?" Seto asked as he got up and pulled the ravened hair boy to his feet.

"Because, you'll probably scare her." "Her?" Seto said, an eyebrow rose. Nodding furiously, Mokuba bounded to the door. "You'll have to cheer her up! If not, I'm not going to forgive you!" He shouted as he skipped down the stairs.

**Hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face**

**Everytime my father's fist would put her in her place**

**Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room**

**Hoping it would be over soon **

Putting his face in his palm, the brunette boy shook his head. "Great, my brother is getting little relationships with girls that are in his class. What other great new things would he encounter once he reaches high?" Seto sighed as he ran his hand through his bangs.

"Now, where is that girl that needs cheering up?" He said sarcastically to himself.

**Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same**

**And I remember how you kept me so afraid**

**Strength is my mother for all the love she gave**

**Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday**

Walking around his desk, Seto got out of the room and proceeded down the lighted hallway. "Where would she be hiding?" He said as he listed the possibilities. Her room, the living room, the garden, Mokuba's room, or even his room.

When he check her room, Seto only saw her bag and the spilled CDs and cassettes from her flowery cabinet. Searching in the other rooms that he'd guessed, no room held the upset dancer. His last option was the garden or his room.

**And I'm OK**

**I often wonder why I carry all this guilt**

**When it's you that help me put up these walls I've built**

**Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door**

But then again, that would be ridiculous. Why would a girl like her go into his room? Many answers answered many of his suspicions, each unlikely from the next. But alas, he did find her in his room. She was crying silently at his desk with her arms wrapped around herself.

"Téa?" Seto asked the girl concernedly who was rocking herself.

**The echo of a broken child screaming "please no more"**

**Daddy, don't you understand the damage that you have done**

**To you it's a memory, but for me it still lives on**

**Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same**

Looking up, Téa saw her employer—no friend there with an impassive expression, though his tone gave him away. She had found shelter away from the others in his room, which being the most unvisited.

Téa had found dust on the desk that she sat next to. The heavy royal navy curtains had been left unattended and a ray of light barely shone through it. "Y-yes?" She managed to reply even with her scratchy voice.

And I remember how you kept me so afraid 

**Strength is my mother for all the love she gave**

**Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday**

**Its not so easy to forget**

Seto had a little of sympathy for the girl. She looked as if she had risen from the dead. Her soft brown hair was messy and her face was pale. Those light cerulean eyes, that he always saw through were clouded, making it look grayish sea green, were bloodshot and wet. The fragile body was trembling, holding back sobs, and her hands were wringing a cotton handkerchief.

**All the lines that you left along her neck**

**When I was thrown against cold stairs**

**And every day I'm afraid to come home**

**In fear of what I might see there **

Walking up slowly to the girl, he bent down on his knees and placed a reassuring hand on the shuddering shoulder.

"You alright?" He asked quietly. _I'm definitely getting soft around her._ Seto thought dryly. Sniffling, Téa shook her head. What she was just experiencing was so similar to what she felt when her beloved went back to afterlife. The pain, the sadness, the loneliness. The flashes of her were just too extreme, too overwhelming.

**Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same**

**And I remember how you kept me so afraid**

**Strength is my mother for all the love she gave**

**Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday **

"I-She just died." At that, Téa broke into another pool of fresh tears. The girl drew her legs to her chest and buried her head into her arms, sobbing continuously. Confusion was written all over Seto's face as he was facing her.

"Who died?"

"'endifer 'atia." Téa's words were muffled from her clothes.

"Speak up Téa." He said hardly. Lifting her head up from her knees, Téa repeated the answer. "Jennifer Anastasia. I met her at the hospital and I talk to her daily. She was such a nice woman and now she's—." Her words were cut short when Seto unexpectedly pulled her to him.

**And I'm OK**

**I'm OK **

_I'm really getting soft._ He thought with a roll of his eyes. Seto laid his head on her hair and ran a hand through the brown locks. Téa was a bit stunned to be hugged by the CEO who she used to think is a cold-hearted, arrogant and selfish rich jerk.

Soon after her tears stopped, she started to blush madly. Their position was intimidating, being 'just friends'. Finally, she relaxed in his embrace and the two stayed like that for the rest of the evening.

* * *

"Time's up! Pencils down and pass your exams forward please." Their Math teacher directed as the school bell rang. Clinking of pencils dropping and shuffling of papers was the only noise in the class. As soon as the examinations were in, the chattering arose. Stacking them neatly on her desk, the teacher announced to her class that they were dismissed early today.

With joy, everyone packed their things and sped out into the quiet hall, disturbing the juniors and sophomores that were having classes on the same floor. Yugi, Joey and Tristan waited for Téa to catch up at the door.

When they were together, they exited the building and talked excitedly among each other. "We're graduatin' tamorrow! Betcha that I'm gonna be tha most handsomest guy ther!" Joey bargained with Tristan. "I bet you that he's gonna trip on the podium during the passing of the dilopmas." The brunette boy whispered to Téa.

Giggling, Téa shook her head and turned to Yugi. "You gonna be early tomorrow Yugi?" The King of Games thought for a while before shrugging. "It depends if Grandpa is willing to open the shop late. And whether if he's gonna wake up earlier than me on a Saturday." Yugi added dryly. His grandfather always stayed up late to talk with Professor Hawkins about something that Yugi didn't feel very comfortable about.

"Why?" Téa cocked her head to the side.

"I always hear him talking about Rebecca, you know, Professor Hawkins's granddaughter? Then he always said something about me in it. I have a very bad feeling about their conversations these days." He said nervously.

"Hey! Will ya both hurry up a bit? Or else tha whole place would be full!" Joey shouted from the corner of the street. Seeing that they were trailing slowly earlier from their chitchat, they ran to catch up.

"Why would there be so many people at the arcade at noon Joey?" Téa asked, "After all, it's just noon, not six."

Swinging an arm around his blond pal, Tristan joked, "Maybe he forgot the time when he was daydreaming about Mai."

Turning into a bright shade of red, Joey yelled, "I'm not thinking about her!"

"Thinking about who Joseph?" A deep feminine voice asked behind them. When the gang turned to the source of the voice, they found Mai Valentine standing directly behind Joey with a bag slung over her shoulders.

She wore a darker shade of violet type of garb and her white shoes were loose on her ankles. Yugi, Tristan and Téa looked at Mai to Joey before bursting into laughter. "Hey Joey, aren't ya gonna ask her to the prom?" At this, the Brooklyn boy became more embarrassed.

"Shut up would ya, ya ruinin' my image." Joey hissed at Tristan.

Forgetting the guys, Mai turned her attention the other female. "'Sup Téa? Have you told them?" Téa nodded before pulling the strawberry blond girl aside.

"Could you meet with me at the Princess Café at four?" Téa whispered urgently. "Why? Need more girl talk?" Mai whispered undecidedly.

"It's something like that." Téa said, glancing at the boys to see if they're eavesdropping.

Nodding, Mai said, "'Kay, I'll see you there then, but don't be late 'cause I've got to meet something at six."

"Thanks Mai." Téa smiled as Joey and Tristan stopped bickering.

"Oh yeah, Joey was about to ask you to the prom too Mai." Téa said airily, meaning to tease both of the blonds. Joey started chasing Téa around the block and left Mai with a pinkish face.

* * *

"So what's wrong? This is the second time you've asked me to talk with you, but I'm no expert at anything but I'll try to help you." Mai said as she sipped her strawberry kiwi smoothie.

Looking hesitant, Téa buried her head in her palm. "I-I don't know if I should tell you this. I know that I can't tell the guys, especially Kaiba." The older girl had an eyebrow raised, "So Kaiba's involved in this too, huh?"

Barely nodding, the latter girl swirled her straw around her ice tea.

"It's just that I'm… well," Téa lowered her voice to a squeak. "Pregnant." Mai's violet eyes widened as she nearly choked on her drink.

"Did you just say that your—pregnant girl? Because this isn't funny, you know."

Shaking her brunette head, Téa sighed tiredly. "I'm not joking Mai. I'm very serious. And I just need to tell someone about this. It's driving me half insane for the past four days without talking to anyone." Putting down her drink, Mai look curiously at her.

"So I'm not the first one to know this?" She asked.

"No, I've been talking to this old lady at the hospital and she just passed on Monday. She was like my second grandmother or something. And now…" Téa sniffled a bit before wiping away a tear that slipped out from her eye.

"Cheer up because from what I know, depression will probably kill your kid." Mai said. Cracking a small smile, the brunette nodded and breathed raggedly.

"So who's the father?" the older duelist asked anxiously. Hanging her head, Téa contemplated a while. "It's… its Kaiba's." She said. Mai's head started to whirl.

"Hold up, give me a minute." The girl held up a hand to the younger girl. "Okay first she's kicked out of her house and is employed by that boy. Now somehow she's wounded up with his kid. And if I'm not wrong, she's probably haven't told the others about being pregnant other than this lady and me." The whole chain of thought just gave her a headache.

"You didn't tell him or them did you? And so you expect me to keep this a secret, right?" Mai asked while rubbing her temples. "Yeah, in a way… but don't worry… I hope I could tell the guys before it's too late—."

"You shouldn't keep everything to yourself Téa. In the end, it would only eat you away, little by little. You should not just trust me only, but Yugi and the others too. Nonetheless, they are your friends." Mai explained, "And now you've made me giving your friend speeches." The blond said wryly.

"I guess…" Téa trailed off, not really sure whether she should or not. "Look, if you do it, it'll be better off for everyone. You, me, Kaiba, and your friends." Mai said.

"Thanks Mai, you're right. But I'll tell them when the right time comes. So did Joey ask you out when we were at the arcade?" Téa said, deciding to push her subject away. "Hm. He did." The girl chewed her straw nervously. _Why is he making me feel this way?_ Mai thought.

"You know, Joey does like you a lot Mai, and it shows. Like during Battle City, when he caught you from the fall." Téa reminded the girl slyly.

"Shut it Téa." Mai said embarrassed. Smiling, the dancer continued to tease the duelist. "And when you were dueling Marik."

The older girl threw a balled napkin across the table and at Téa. The white piece of paper bounced off her forehead and landed in someone's drink. When the man glared angrily at everyone, they hid their faces behind the menu giggling.

* * *

**AN:** Er… I think I said that this chapter would be a two part-epic didn't I? But, um… I think it's gonna be three parts actually, the song made this chapter longer than I could load onto the site, so I cut the graduation and prom for the next chapter, ", Part Three, Chapter Twelve." Hehe… tell me what ya think bout this! So review!

**The lady winged Knight: **best reviewer at all times! Thanks for your support! And yes… shocking for Mokuba… really… I like playing cupid too… but Mokuba's better!

**LuvinAnime:** lol… yup yup… people are just too shock, eh? But then again, you'll see what'll happen in the next chapter! Lol. Really? Same as yours? I never knew…. Kinda slow here. Thanks! Review please?

**Stephaine Jelly:** haha… I think I'm modeling Seto a bit into his age… but I guess this chapter answered one of your four questions, and for the others, well… you just have to wait and see on the next chappie! Thanks for the review!

**OrlisGurl4everB:** lol… I kinda understand… Orlando is kinda cute… hehe... never mind… Thanks! I think that it's cool to have cliffies… but well this chapter isn't one so no suspense yet! And very sorry… I guess…

**HieilovesBotan:** I know… then people are gonna—oppsie… not telling! How did you like this chapter?

**JenniChan:** lol…. Say what? If it's her being pregnant… than yea… you heard right! But if it's anything else… then err… I don't know! ; Review!

**Marin M:** Don't worry! I have lots of newbies to this fanfic! And I appreciate your review! Hope you liked this chapter and review too! Thank you!

**Cocoa1331:** Lol. Thanks for loving it! And thanks for the corrections! I'm not very good at accents, especially NY's. Thanks again and review!


	14. Always, Whenever part III

**IT'S RENOVATION TIME PEOPLE! In other words, I'm re-vamping this fic! though the whole plot will remain, you'll only find some… uh… quirks amuck the chapters!**

**Disclaimer **on everything that I don't own!

* * *

Always, Whenever,

Part Three,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

**HELLLLOOOO! THIS ISSSSSSS THE FAVORITEEEEEE JPOP STATIONNNNN!**

Groaning, Téa slammed her palm on the 'off' button of her alarm clock. She was having the weirdest dream about two people coming after her.

One had yellowish and blue hair while the other plain green. They were reaching out to her, pulling her into the darkness and someone, with the sharpest and bluest eyes that she's ever saw, was running after her.

"Argh, I've gotta reset the clock… that one was too annoying for a morning call." Téa mumbled to herself. "And today's graduation too… why did I even bother waking up at five?"

Suddenly, a wave of sickness washed over her. The brunette got up quickly and ran to the bathroom. Lifting open the cover, Téa vomited into the toilet.

"Ugh… I hate it when it happens." She said as she wiped her mouth with a nearby towel and flushed the toilet. Every morning, just right after she wakes up, Téa had to run to the bathroom. It was a good thing too because if she had woken up later, Mokuba would be using it. Stretching out a bit, Téa decided that a nice bath would do her some good.

After being in there for half an hour, her skin started to turn red from the heat and wrinkly. Refreshed by the morning shower, Téa slipped on a large white T-shirt with blue shorts and headed down to the kitchen.

A bitter, yet sweet fragrance wafted to her scenes. _Coffee?_ The dancer wondered. "Who would be crazy as me to wake up so early? Well, there's Kaiba for starters." Téa mumbled to herself. Entering the kitchen, she saw the only CEO sitting quietly typing on his laptop.

"Good morning." She said. Seto gave no response to her but looked up once and gave a short nod before going back to his laptop.

Téa went to the cabinet and looked for her daisy painted china cup. When the coffee maker was steaming, she poured herself a cup and Seto one too. Carefully, she added little bit of cream and two cubes of sugar.

"Here." Téa handed the older boy his cup of morning delight. Looking up, Seto accepted the drink and muttered thanks. Nodding, the girl blew on the coffee and sipped it slowly. "Er… so sup?" Téa asked.

"Nothing." He replied.

"O-oh." Téa was a bit sad that he was barely making any contact with her. It was supposed to be the other way around. Maybe he's angry with her for ignoring him so long. Yea, that could be it.

"So… are you mad at me?" She asked tentatively.

"Why'd you ask?" He said coolly.

"Because I've been ignoring you for a long time?" The brunette girl eyed the boy.

"Not really." _Is this guy going to speak more than five words?_ Téa thought as she sweat dropped, probably not. "Um… could I ask why you asked me to the prom?"

Grunting, Seto shrugged and said, "Just wanted to and …" He trailed off.

"And…?" Téa prompt. A spark flickered in his blue eyes. What was the other reason? That he had this weird feeling about her? Possibly. But what is it? While he was lost at the sea of thoughts, Téa waved a hand in front of his face.

"Are you alright?" She asked him concernedly. Regaining back his attention, Seto said dumbly, "Huh?"

Shaking her head, Téa said, "Forget that I asked."

The dancer sat on the counter and stared into space. Seto was still looking at her, his eyes trailing down her form. As they reached her legs, Seto noted how long and smooth they were. Suddenly, his face heated up so he buried his concentration back to his work. Seeing that she was going to get nowhere just sitting there with him, the dancer finished her drink and rinsed it in the sink.

Téa headed up her room to find something decent to wear to the graduation. She had picked out some skirts and blouses for the special occasion(1). And for the later event, Téa decided to either where the dress that was in the farthest end of her closet or pick one up at the prom dress rental. "Okay, now that's out of the way, let's see what I should wear."

The girl made various combinations till she came upon the one she actually thought would be suitable for her graduation.

It was a light blue blouse with china buttons and a cashmere skirt that was dyed into wine color. Téa checked herself in the mirror hanging inside her closet. The clothing was a little bit tight, so it showed her curves underneath.

Her tired face was the only thing that she needed to cover up. Purple eye bags were shown and her skin was paler than Bakura's hair. The auburn hair was hung loosely around her face, making her look older than she was. "Guess I need to fix up on the hair and make up."

Sighing, Téa took off her suit and headed onto the other necessities.

* * *

Standing at the doorway, Seto waited impatiently for the girl. "What is taking her so long?" He grumbled as he checked his watch. The CEO wore a white suit with a blue tie and black dress shoes. His brown hair was combed through thoroughly.

Turning his head at his older brother, Mokuba gave him a confused look. "Did you say something big brother?" Shaking his brunette head, the businessman sighed and shook his head.

"Just Téa, she taking a long time like all girls does."

"Well, I'm sorry to keep you waiting." A feminine voice said in front of them. Looking in front of them, they saw the brunette girl dressed neatly and little makeup was applied to her face. Téa was never fond of cosmetics so she just kept it to her natural look. As for her hair, it was weaved into a braid with a navy blue sash holding it in place. A small black handbag was slung over her shoulder.

"Well, since I'm ready after all your complaining, don't you think we should be going?" The girl suggested. Crossing his arms, Seto walked out the door and mumbled something incoherent.

Mokuba ran up to his brother and gave him a hug before doing the same to Téa. "Bye Seto, Téa! Have fun at your graduation!" He shouted as the duo entered the limo.

* * *

Getting out the limousine was something that she had dreaded. People were there; no, lots of people were there, not to mention the press. The whole press from Domino had gathered at Domino High just to see the famous CEO graduate. Téa suddenly froze at the sight of flashing cameras, shouting and shoving reporters and filming camcorders outside. What if they saw her with Seto Kaiba? What if the whole graduating class saw her with him? The suspicions from earlier near the end of the year was already overwhelming, and now, she had to face with more publicity.

Having been rooted in her seat, Seto nearly dragged her out from the car.

"Get out before they could see you, just cover your face." He hissed at her, while blocking her and himself from the pressing crowd. Doing as instructed, Téa covered her face with her outspread hand and stayed close to the boy in front.

After long moments of jostling, they managed to get into the gates where the headmaster and superintendent were waiting. "Good grief, do you always attract so much attention Seto Kaiba?" The female superintendent asked while she opened the gates with the headmaster for them to enter.

Seto ignored the question and pulled at his suit. Téa checked herself for any damage done to her outfit.

"Ah, Téa, just the person I'm looking for." The headmaster pulled the brunette aside and ordered an intern to take his place on opening the gates. Away from the others, the old principal cleared his throat before speaking to her.

"Téa, I've checked your grades and commitment to them. They were wonderful and you've put a lot of effort into it. I was also informed that you are—well maybe now, were, the class president. So to honor you for your wonderful work, and I think your homeroom teacher told you this already, you may speak to the audience once the distribution of diplomas is over." Nimbly, Téa nodded.

She was told about this and her teacher considered her to write out a short speech and memorize it just in case. So Téa had no worries of being speechless in front of the crowd.

"Good, now best to head into the auditorium now my dear. I hope to see you later." The headmaster said as Téa bowed to him. Heading in opposite directions, the brunette girl when to look for her friends.

"And may I present to you our last speaker, Miss Téa Gardner from class 12-A!" The headmaster announced and clapped his hand when Téa walked up to the podium from her seat. The brunette girl smoothed her dress and took deep breaths. She had been fidgeting in her seat ever since the other two students went up to speak before her.

"Okay, keep calm… you've done this many times before. It's only a little speech in front of your classmates and other people." Téa gulped visibly as she scanned the large crowd that somehow had managed to fit into the small auditorium.

**The train that leads to tomorrow is on an uncompleted rail**

**Every time I turn around, I hesitate**

**Running hand in hand together**

**How can that create a big power?**

The students and teachers sat in the front rows in classes and alphabetical last name order. The parents and guardians sat in the middle rows and the other guests were in the rear.

"Okay… lots of other people." She gulped, stomach churning a bit from nervousness. Trembling, Téa walked up the stairs to the stage and to the podium in the middle. Standing there, Téa nervously glanced at the crowd again and saw her friends supporting her. Smiling, she cleared her throat and began on her speech.

**Always, always, whenever**

**We're connected**

**Always, always, wherever**

**I can fly there**

**Always, always, whenever**

**Everyone is close**

**Maybe, maybe, anyone**

**Is not alone**

"This year was just absolutely amazing for me. After spending six years in Domino High, it became my second home where all my friends and teachers are. If there were a problem, teachers would support and help us in any way. Friends and classmates were always there to cheer us on. If it weren't for every one of their support, then I doubt that I would be here today. From test to exams to projects, our friends would always be there for each other. Whether it's a homework problem or a heartbreak, the school members have been understanding."

**The nostalgic melody fades away**

**Small me full of sighs**

**Singing as we communicate eye to eye**

**How can I keep an invincible smile?**

"Our headmaster, Mr. Anderson Lock, has arranged treats for us after every obstacle. He has provided us the knowledge of learning by opening up this school and I'm very grateful for that. Mr. Lock somehow managed to give us the opportunity to have fun while learning. Sports, music, literature arts, the school board. All of these were very costy, but every time, he ceased to amaze me by donating some of his own money to offer us these extra curriculums." Téa took a shallow breath before continuing.

**Always, always, whenever**

**If the feelings are open**

**Always, always, wherever**

**I can go and see you**

**Always, always, whenever**

**Everyone's voice can be heard**

**Maybe, maybe, anyone**

**Can become strong**

"After a whole year of hard work, from the beginning of the school year to this very moment, we, the graduates of Domino High, are finally receiving what we have earned. The wonder to move on to college, even though some of us have other plans, and the wonder to explore the adolescence's life with our own eyes. Our teachers won't be there for us every moment after we leave this school, but they would be in our hearts, as well as our friends. This diploma," The dancer lifted hers above her head, "Is a symbol of our hard work and our key to success. This is a sign to show that we've graduated from Domino High, a sign that all of us should be very proud of. I hope that one-day, everyone in here would meet up and remember what made us in the future from the past. Thank you."

**Always, always, whenever**

**We're connected**

**Always, always, wherever**

**I can fly there **

**Always, always, whenever**

**Everyone is close**

**Maybe, maybe, anyone**

**Is not alone .**

Clapping erupted around her as she headed down the steps and back to her seat. On the way, Joey and Tristan gave her thumbs up and Yugi an encouraging and heart warming smile. Seto's reaction was a bit mysterious, a smirk.

It wasn't one of his trademark smirks that she had seen so often in her life, but one that could turn into a happy grin if he would try to smile. Téa grinned at them, her blue eyes gleaming brightly. The clapping died down as the headmaster gave his closing speech.

"Thank you Miss Gardner. Unfortunately, this happy moment is to coming to a close. I thank everyone here for coming and please come and visit Domino High sometime. When you exit, please head to the cafeteria on the right and enjoy the refreshments. And one new thing to the prom, please where a mask. The reason would be given at the dance. Have a great summer and congratulations again to the senior group of today."

**Always, always, whenever**

**If the feelings are open**

**Always, always, wherever**

**I can go and see you**

**Always, always, whenever**

**Everyone's voice can be heard**

**Maybe, maybe, anyone**

**Can become strong**

The classes and audience were dismissed by rows. Shuffling of feet and excited whispers echoed in the auditorium. The guys caught up with Téa and Duke, since they were in the near the beginning of the line. Joey and Tristan struggled a little to get to Yugi, then to the duo that was walking as slowly as possible.

As soon as they were together, they met up with Bakura. Yugi, Joey and Tristan praised Téa for her speech and Duke's fans were crowding him. Bakura gave her a smile and walked alongside her. While her friends were continuously talking to her, Téa looked back.

Seto was last one in the line heading out. When Yugi looked up to see her looking at Seto, he shook his head. "Téa, if you want see him or something, just go." He whispered.

"What makes you think that Yugi?" Téa stammered, turning pink.

"Hey Téa, why ya lookin' so red?" Joey asked, making her turning even redder.

"You sick Téa?" Tristan said. Shaking her head, Téa just glanced back briefly at Seto, which was a big mistake. Their eyes locked and Téa find it hard to turn away.

_What's wrong with me! I've got to stop staring… oh! This is hopeless!_ Seeing the Joey glaring at her, Téa sweat dropped.

"Em… do you want to tell me why you're glaring at me Joey?" She asked.

"Why tha heck are ya lookin' like that at HIM!" The blond emphasized 'him' to direct his meaning to the CEO that was still looking at her.

"Oh that… well… uh…" Téa was at the lost of words.

"What's going on?" Duke said, coming from behind Téa after he escaped from being meshed. "Um… Joey is having trouble with Téa staring at Kaiba?" Yugi said.

"Don't badger her Joey. I'm pretty sure Téa has her own reasons." Bakura said, supporting Téa. The brunette sent the albino a grateful look.

Yugi and Tristan took Joey's side. "Is there something you want tell us, Téa?" Yugi asked while glanced between Seto and his best friend.

"Is there something between you two?" Tristan asked slyly. The girl hid her face in her hands, too embarrassed to say anything. "Tan whe 'us oh to die cafatra?" Her hands muffled her words.

"Huh?" The boys looked at her confused. "Can we just to the cafeteria?" She repeated. "Maybe afta ya tell us, afta all, we're ya friends." Joey said irritated from receiving no answers to his previous question.

"Guuyyysss. Please, there's nothing going on with the two of us! Even if we do live together!" Bakura and Duke were surprised from not being informed of this early.

"You live with Seto Kaiba?" Duke started to bombard her with questions till Yugi said that he would fill them in later.

Seto caught up with them and brushed past Téa, slipping a note into her hands. The CEO walked away before anyone of them could see that he gave her the paper. Téa fingered the little note and followed the others as they went out the door. Flipping it open, she read what he wrote:

"Don't leave with your friends. –Kaiba." Bewildered, Téa shredded the note and threw it into the trash.

* * *

Seto stood outside in the shade, waiting patiently. He was in no hurry to go outside of the gates that were still blocked by the press. He would take all the time he needed just for them to leave him in peace.

Looking at the front door, where shrieks and screams came, girls bustled out into the open with boys tailing closely behind them holding cans of silly strings. It was said to be the tradition for girls to get messy from the strings while the boys chase them. Téa was standing on the side of the door, panting.

"Must be running from the mutt and his friends." Seto murmured as he squinted to get a closer look.

The auburn girl was unaware that Joey and Tristan were drawing closer behind her with an evil grin on their faces. They nodded to each other and yelled, "Gotcha!" Spraying the whole canister of silly string all over her. Téa squealed and ran down the steps, trying to escape the torture.

As she ran, Téa looked over her shoulder, laughing along with the boys. Yugi and Bakura looked at the metal container in their hand and shrugged, deciding to go along with the chase. Duke, instead of being the one spraying, was covered in silly string that was shot by the girls from their class.

Not really looking where she was heading, Téa nearly rammed into Seto but concluded to use him as a shield, since he was taller and broader than her.

"Hide me!" She pounced behind him and looked carefully for her predators.

As she popped her head out from behind his right hand and made a face at the boys. Pretending to be mad, they sprayed at her. Being quicker than they were, Téa ducked for protection and gave Seto the mess.

Stunned, they stood with the bottles in hand and Seto sputtered at the colored strings. "You are going to pay for this, all of you. And don't think I forgot about you, Téa."

The guys stood and shrugged their shoulders. Only Yugi and Bakura apologized for what they did. Tristan and Joey were having a spraying contest to see who could shoot the cardinal that was nesting on the tree.

"Um… sorry, Kaiba." Téa said meekly.

"Let's go." Seto said, as he walked to the gates taking pieces of the messy strings from his suit. Woefully, Téa waved goodbye to her friends and followed Seto into the crowd. They repeated the same procedures when they entered the school campus.

Seto, being a gentleman, opened the door and waited for Téa to get in first and went in afterwards. Settled in the car, Seto signaled the driver to leave. "Um… Kaiba, if you don't mind me asking, where are we going?" Téa asked after she noticed that they weren't heading back to the mansion.

"You'll see." He said mysteriously. "Okay…" Téa said unsurely whether this was a surprise or not. "Hey, Kaiba, I'm really sorry at what just happened back there." She said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Whatever." Seto mumbled as he tried to pick the ones in his hair. Seeing his difficulty, Téa carefully went over to him and offered her assistance. "I don't need your help!" Seto said grumpily and swatted her hand away.

"Come on… I bet you can't even reach this." She said as she pulled out one from his hair. "Could to so now, get off me." Seto tried to shove her off him, not too hard though.

"Gimme a sec! Ouch!" Téa struggled to move but only got her feet tangled with his. When the car lurched to a stop, Téa braced herself for the compact only to feel softness underneath her. Seto, being underneath, shifted uncomfortably.

"Would you get off Téa?" Turning crimson, Téa pushed herself up and sat down next to him. "Sorry."

Seto hid his face by covering it with his brown bangs. "Hn."

"Ahem, Mr. Kaiba, we've arrived at our destination." The driver said, looking at his master through the rear mirror.

* * *

(1): I learned that the Japanese graduates don't wear the type of black cloak and hat on their graduation like us in the USA. Boys wear mainly a suit with tie and dress shoes. Girls could wear a dress/skirt or a kimono. But I doubt Téa would actually have one with her… so um… yea !

* * *

**AN:** I'm finally typing more chapters… I think… but review as always! Thanks!

**The lady winged Knight:** lol… that is a scary thing and don't worry, more angst would be added! About the situation where some women died giving birth to kids, I REASSURED YOU AND SELF-REASSURE MYSELF that she won't die… till an old and ripe age!

**HieilovesBotan:** wow! Someone is very eager! Lol… must have killed you to wait for this chapter, but don't worry, the story would come quicker when I'm not er… busy with my schedule! I'm still planning on what to get for my b-day … since my cousin let's my by anything I wanted! And thanks!

**Yami Viper:** I think I saw your name before… but I'm too lazy to check! Hehe… but anyways, you're always welcomed to my story! And thanks for reviewing!

**Marin M:** thanks!

**Sarah:** I am! And many thanks for reviewing!

**LuvinAnime:** hn. If I were her, I would've told someone… least I think I would. ;. Well… er the hint was really for this and later chapters, you'll see… it's gonna be so cool! And I'm sorry… if I tell you… it's gonna be unfair to the other readers… but then again…hmmmm…. Nope never mind. lol thanks and review!


	15. Night Awaited part IV

**IT'S RENOVATION TIME PEOPLE! In other words, I'm re-vamping this fic! though the whole plot will remain, you'll only find some… uh… quirks amuck the chapters!**

**Disclaimer **on everything that I don't own!

* * *

Night Awaited,

Part Four,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"Are you done yet? Women these day take so long." Seto snorted impatiently, checking his wristwatch every half a minute.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you, Kaiba. In any case, we ARE in a women's shop." Téa said from behind the wooden swinging door. Seto had dragged her to a shopping mall right after their graduation for her prom dress. They had been there for nearly an hour just to find a dress suitable for both Téa and Seto's taste.

"Where else would you think I'd bring you? To a men's shop?" He replied sarcastically.

"Why are you so cranky today? It's your graduation day and you ought to be happy!" The dancer said as she readjusted the material around her waist.

"I didn't even need to go to school. Mokuba made me go there to make 'friends'." Seto retorted.

"Well, if you look at it my way—." Téa started.

"That you and your cheering friends are my friends? Get a life Téa. You as my friend, fine. But the mutt and the military boy, I'd rather not." The brunette boy cut in.

Sighing, Téa shook her head and pushed the door open. "I don't know why you even thought about buying me a dress for the prom. I mean, I could've just rented one from the 'Dream Palace' that was just in downtown." The brunette girl said as she turned in a full circle in front of the young businessman.

"Those dresses are cheap and too frilly." Seto remarked as he eyed the dress that she was presently in.

It was navy blue dress shipped in from France, made from the finest silk ever found there. The top was a low curve and the shoulder material fluttered as she spun. The lower part of the dress was a little expanded, not really wrapping around her legs, to Téa's relief. In the middle, a diamond glittered dangerously. A white sash was tied expertly in to a butterfly and the rest hanged down, flowing like a river of milk. Téa had bought a pair of sand-white heels earlier, so it put a greater effect on the dark dress.

To him, she looked perfect, dazzling even. The dress practically hugged her frame and it was long enough to make her look taller. The dark color contrasted her light eyes, drawing him deeper into her.

"Um… is everything alright Kaiba?" Téa asked when she noticed the way he was staring at her.

Whipping his head to meet her gaze, Seto nodded and commented, "Looks fine." Self-satisfied, Téa went back into the changing room to put on her old clothing. Quickly, she came out with the dress neatly folded in one hand and went out to Seto's side.

Walking up to the cashier, Téa placed the dress on the counter and was about to open her purse till a large hand snapped it shut. Quizzically, she turned her head to see Seto handing the lady a platinum credit card.

"You—." "Don't have to, yea yea…" The lady looked up at the two and waited for the receipt.

Putting the clothing into the bag, the cashier smiled and said to Téa, "You are very lucky to have such a nice young man miss. Your boyfriend must really love you a lot." While Seto was signing the receipt, Téa blushed lightly before taking the bag.

"He's not my bo—." Before she finished, Seto steered her out of the shop and out of the mall.

The limo was waiting outside the mall and the driver was inside, busily reading the paper. Seto opened the door and the dancer went in grouchily. The driver fixed his sunglasses and started the car. Téa was still annoyed that Seto had pushed her out of the store before she could even correct the saleslady. Shifting nervously in her seat, Téa looked over to Seto.

"Hey, Kaiba. Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" He grunted, eyes reverted to the flashing views outside the tinted window. Téa rearranged the shopping bag on her lap.

"You know, back there in the mall when the lady said that you're—." "I'm your boyfriend? There is no point in correcting her since she only tells what she sees." Seto replied monotonously.

Something unhappy stirred inside her. "Oh." She softly whispered. Picking up her saddened tone, Seto quickly refuted. "It's not like that it's just, well…" Just like what? That he might hold her dearer than a friend? Possibly true. But then again, there's his reputation and pride to watch over.

"No, it's okay. I understand." Téa lied in fake happiness. "But thank you for the dress." She added gratefully. "Sure thing." A light smirk was imprinted on his face.

* * *

"Hey Seto!" A quick rush of black flew at the CEO, knocking him over. Téa had stepped aside from being dragged down with the two siblings.

"Hey kid." Seto replied gruffly as he tried sit up with his younger brother in his lap. Téa had to giggle at the scene in front of her. Legs and arms were all over the place and Seto's face was of mutual annoyance. Mokuba seemed to enjoy tackling his brother every now and then. Téa noted. She offered a hand to Mokuba and hauled him up from his older brother.

"Hey Téa!" Mokuba said and gave her a bear hug. "Someone seems really happy about something." Téa said as she looked down at the little boy and returned the hug.

The boy pulled back and smirked at the two graduates and ran off. Turning her attention to the man still sitting on the floor, Téa stretched out her hand.

Seto took it gingerly and covered her small hand with his large one. The contact made Téa's cheeks warm up, but she fought it down. _Geez, why am I blushing because of this! I pull Yugi and Joey up when they needed a hand. How different is this?_ Téa thought. Instead pulling him up, Téa awkwardly ended up toppling over him.

Seto had pulled at bit harder than Téa could handle and he once more had to endure the pain of being tackled. The white skirt hiked up to her lower thighs as Seto shuffled his legs to sit up straight. Her hands were pressed against his chest and his were at her sides.

"Kaiba, could you stop doing that. You're pushing my skirt." Téa hissed from embarrassment.

Seto returned it with a glare. "You're the one who doesn't really know how to lend a hand Téa."

Choking up some anger, Téa said, "You're the one who pulled me DOWN when I was trying to pull you UP!" Then a glaring contest was performed and the argument was left out.

**SNAP! FLASH!** "Sweet!" A perky voice said from the foot of the steps that led upstairs. The two teens blinked, astonished at what Mokuba just did.

"Hey Seto! I know what I wanna be when I get out of college! A photographer and you two are going to be my models!" Téa looked from Seto to the camera in Mokuba's hand. Seto followed her eyes and the same plot formulated in their heads.

"Hey Seto… are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Téa questioned and the CEO nodded. "One, two…THREE!" The two brunettes jumped at Mokuba and Seto started tickling him, giving Téa the time to pry the little fingers off of the digital camera.

"Got it!" The girl said as she ran up to her room, Seto picked up his little brother and set him straight.

"I've gotta question Mokuba. Why are you home so early? It's only…" Seto checked his platinum watch. "Quarter to three.(1) Are you skipping out on class?" The brunette boy asked his younger sibling, patiently waiting for the answer.

"Well… you see…" Mokuba started as he stared down hard at his shoes. "No I don't see." Seto said firmly. Sighing, Mokuba said, "The field day was today and the teachers had to cancel it when a group of fourth graders had Hepatitis A from something that we ate at the field and everyone was sent to the hospital. Then we were sent home after the check."

The corners of Seto's eyes softened. "Are you okay?" Mokuba nodded, his untamed black hair bobbled up and down. "Hey Seto, did you know that Téa called you 'Seto'?" The boy piped, being the only one out of the three able to catch on what the girl had said earlier. A light dab of pink was washed across the CEO's face.

"Err… why don't you go and study on your notes, to make it up for your excuse at school. You need to keep it up with your grades." Seto said, trying to fight down the small blush.

"Okay." Mokuba said with a large sly grin on his face.

* * *

Closing the door with a snap, Téa walked over to her drawer with the camera in hand. "That little horse, one day he's going to kill me from embarrassment. Especially when I have those really…awkward moments with him… it's like Mokuba have tabs on us whenever they happen…" The brunette girl blushed when previews of the past times she had with Seto.

The time when Mokuba caught them red-handed in his study, kissing nonetheless. When the little boy suggested that they could go to the Valentine's Dance together. Now, when they were scattered all over the floor just when she wanted to help him up.

And… her own secret… Téa was glad that the younger Kaiba hadn't known what had happened between the two teens the night after the spring festival. The girl's heart grew heavy and her eyes wandered over to her stomach. She still didn't tell him yet; Téa didn't trust herself and was worried sick of his reaction. But eventually, he had to know since he was the father.

"I'll tell him tonight, if it goes well enough…" Téa cringed at 'going well'. For all she knows, Joey might explode when he sees her with him. Mai and Serenity would probably be there because Joey and Tristan would've asked them to be their dates. And that would be a bad thing.

Her thoughts went to the camera that was in her hand. "Might as well delete it, since Kaiba would appreciate his image to be ruined just because of one picture." Téa sighed as she pressed the 'ON' button since the camera turned off automatically. The mini screen popped up and the recent picture was there. When she saw that there was more than one picture, Téa's curiosity got the better of her.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt…" She mumbled as she pushed a button, changing the picture. A photo of Seto and Mokuba at a park, obviously feeding pigeons from all the birds and breadcrumbs that was all over them. Téa had to stifle her laughter when she saw Seto's annoyed and wretched expression.

_Very cute._ She thought. Pushing the button again, a photo of the brothers were at the stage, Seto was making a speech from his serious look and Mokuba was probably daydreaming, since his eyes bore a look of far away distance.

Téa pushed the button once more, flipping through more and more photos that Mokuba or someone had taken. Most of them were the two brothers having a family activity and some were just one of them, alone.

She caught a picture where Mokuba was probably holding the camera and Seto Kaiba was actually SMILING. Well, it wasn't a complete satisfied and wonderful smile to spread warmth from head to toe, but it was a small happy smile with a hint of amusement. Seto was possibly proud of some sort of accomplishment from the way his dark eyes twinkled with joy.

_Maybe he invented something that sold big bucks all over. After all, he is a multi-billionaire of a technology and game company. Who wouldn't be happy after making two duel disks which sold out like crazy._ Téa thought dryly.

"He should still smile more…" Téa let the thought go when she heard a knock and went to open it.

"Oh, hey. I got the camera, and if you want it, here." Téa said to Seto and held out the camera when she saw that it was he.

"Here, you left these downstairs." The boy lifted up two bags. One was her black purse and the other was the shopping bag.

"Thanks." The exchange lasted longer than Mokuba had expected. He was safely hiding inside the bathroom, which gave him a great angle to watch the two. When they both reached out at the same time, their hands gently brushed against each other. A small blush crept up Téa's cheeks when she peered between her bangs and saw Seto looking at her.

Clearing his throat nervously, Seto decided to ask her a question before the things turn disastrous. "Téa… why did you call me back there," Seto said to remind her of what happened not too long ago at the front door.

"Why did you call me Seto?" Téa's mind raced. She didn't know the difference when she was talking to him down there. Why did she let it slip? Maybe partly she wanted to and that she was in love with…

"Well, you said that we're friends. So is it okay if I call you 'Seto'? You do call me 'Téa'." The brunette girl said calmly. Nodding, Seto was prepared to turn around when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. The CEO barely turned his body when a small kiss was pressed onto his cheek. Téa had to tiptoe to reach up to his face and gave his a chaste kiss on the cheek, then shut the door behind Seto.

* * *

In the trees, two strangers sat on the branches, out of sight and were carefully watching every movement of Seto Kaiba and Téa Gardner.

"Should it be tonight, love?" Chisa asked, brushing back her two low pigtails. Youko drew the girl closer to his body and took in the scent. It smelled of desert sand and of a lingering peony.

"Hm. Master said as soon as possible. We'll see what our lower crew could do first, and then we could place out our advances carefully. It would be destroyed if we do not examine them at first." The man said as he unwittingly ran his gloved hand through his highlighted bangs.

Pouting, Chisa gave him a playful whack. "But then it'll be soooo boring just to watch!" Smirking, Youko lowered his hand and traced the half marking on her soft neck.

"Tsk tsk. We shouldn't run into things, Chisa… plus, it would get very interesting… I promise you that." Turning her head, she smiled evilly and hooked pinkies with him. "You promised!"

* * *

Stepping out of the limo first, Seto held out his hand to Téa. Hesitantly, the dancer took his hand and gave him a shy smile when she exited the limousine. Téa had somehow turned her shoulder-length brown hair into macaroni curls and some were clipped with a white plastic diamond hairclip. With her dark dress, Téa had gloves that ended at the beginning of her wrist bone. Each side had silver lining, curving into tiny flowers.

Seto was dressed in a black tuxedo and expensive black dress shoes, which were polished till the moon, could be reflected. Seto took her left hand and drew something out of his pocket. It was a black ribbon and a single white rose. Téa was perplexed when he tied the corsage onto her wrist-glove. "Thanks, I never had one of these…" She said as she blushed prettily. Seto smirked and nodded.

Making couples were walking into the hotel's parlor, where the prom was to take place, arms linked. "So many people… don't you think that we'll get lost in there?" Téa asked as she squinted to the mass of the crowd.

"Not really. There's only about a few hundred people." Seto said sarcastically, offering her his bent right elbow and looked at her straight into the blue eyes that mirrored his own.

Letting out a shaky breath, Téa let herself get lost into the pools of cerulean before placing her hand on Seto's arm. "Since when did you get so 'gentlemen-like' Kai—." "Seto." The brunette corrected.

"Seto?" Téa said nervously, not really used to his first name, even though it rolled off her tongue like sugared molasses.

"Ah, I'm hurt. You thought that I'm not those kind of guys, mademoiselle." Seto said with a hint of French in his voice.

Giggling, Téa shook her head at his ridicule and said, "Let's go in before we're going to be the only ones out here."

As they walked into the lobby, balloons, streamers and banners flourished the large area. A waiter took their names and showed them to their table, which could seat ten to twelve people. A card was place in the center of the table, next to a bottle of Chenin Blanc wine, with the tablemates' names neatly printed in black cursive. The empty wine cups held a folded red napkin and the utensils were arranged perfectly on the folded white napkin.

"Wonder who are sitting with us." Téa mumbled as Seto slid her seat near the table before sitting down himself.

"Seems like you're 'friends' are with us and their dates as well…" Seto muttered like it was the worst thing ever. "Seto… it's not going to be that bad…" The girl rolled her eyes as she smoothed out the wrinkles in her silk dress.

"Here they come too, if this isn't bad then what is?" He mumbled, with a nice string-full of colorful words attached to it. Tristan and Joey came together, since Joey wanted to keep an eye on his friend because of his sister, Serenity. Duke came in with one of the girls from his Biology class and Yugi followed after a while with, to Téa's surprise, Rebecca Hawkins. Bakura came with the leader of the art club. Each of the boys looked stunning in their tux and as were the girls, aside from Mai, who wore a top that is no less different than her original clothing.

"Hey guys!" Téa said happily. The boys nodded and the girls immediately went to Téa for a small and quick girl talk. Serenity, fingering her hair nervously, looked at the older girl with a trembling smile.

"Hey Serenity, did Mai fix you up? Because you look wonderful." Téa said to calm her friend's nerves. It was half true. If it weren't for the bright maroon hair, the brunette girl wouldn't have thought that it was her best friend. The redhead wore a pink thick spaghetti-strap dress that stopped at her knees with simple black heels. Her face was light touched with silver mascara and cherry lip balm. As for the waist length hair, it was woven into two braids that were curled up to the beginning of the braid and tied up with pink ribbons.

Mai kept her hair loose, only attaching a few decorated hairpins here and there to frame her sparkling face. Light violet mascara and red lipstick was applied to match her purple off-shoulder dress, which ended near the top of her ankles, showing off her purple heels. "Was it that obvious Hon?" Mai asked with a skeptical tone.

"Yeah." Serenity replied softy, looking at her brother to Téa's date. "Did you come with Kaiba?" The young girl asked quietly, but curiously.

Nodding, Téa glanced over to him. Seto was glaring at Joey. "They will never grow up, will they Mai?"

Sighed Téa. "Guess not. But they'll eventually." Tristan came up to the girls and said before drawing Serenity away from them.

"Hey girls, you won't mind if I take Serenity back, right?" The redhead blushed and the other two shook their heads. Mai dismissed herself to sit next to Joey, who quickly pulled out the chair next to him for her. Rebecca was talking rapidly with Yugi and Bakura was giving brief smiles to his date. Duke was looking jealously at Tristan and barely paid any attention to the girl next to him.

"Oh boy." Téa muttered, only so that Seto could hear her. The CEO turned to his date and tilted his head. "What?" She pointed her gloved hand at the middle of the room.

The table was filled with the fan club of their hottest brunette company owner, Seto Kaiba. The girls were sending Téa death glares while their dates were clearly irritated because that the girls weren't paying them any attention. The only thing that the brunette female wanted to do was slink down her seat and away from sight. Seto gave her a somewhat sympathetic look after shooting glares at the other girls.

"Just ignoring them." He said casually. Sighing, Téa shook her head. "You make it sound so easy Seto."

"It is." He grunted. "Hm. Sure." She replied disbelievingly. TING TING. The headmaster stood up from his seat with the chaperones and teachers and tapped his empty wine glass with his knife. All of the eyes in the room went to his direction. "Good evening my students. Tonight is the last day of your time in the twelve grade. I welcome you and all of our guests to have a happy and a non-forgetful night. Now, dinner would be served with dessert as well. Then dancing is encouraged greatly. Thank you." He finished and small applauses arose from the students.

As if on cue, waiters and waitresses began filling up the room and headed to each table with the appetizer. Joey and Tristan eyed the coming food hungrily. Seeing this, both Yugi and Téa shook their heads.

_Some things would definitely never change._ They both thought simultaneously.

The bowls of chicken salad and plates of cold combo, made of clams and shrimps with a cocktail sauce, were place in front of everyone. As the excess waiters and waitresses left, a few remained standing for any orders of drinks. The seafood wasn't very inviting to her stomach, so Téa ate just the salad with very little dressing.

Mai, who sat across from the dancer, looked at her worriedly; knowing her condition, but Seto, who was unaware of it, stared at her oddly when she pushed aside the clams and shrimps. Feeling watched, Téa looked up at Mai and gave her a reassuring smile. The blond moved her eyes and head to Téa's right, giving her a signal that her date was watching her as well.

Startled, Téa turned to look at Seto, who resumed eating right when he pushed away his thoughts. "This is going to be a very long night…" She sighed. Placing down her fork, Téa stood up and excused herself and gave Mai a look. The older woman understood and waited till Téa walked off a while before she followed her friend. Téa's friends exchanged a questioning glance at one another when both girls left the table.

Seto watched Téa at the corner of his eyes, feeling a little suspicious.

* * *

"Kaiba noticed." Mai said plainly, removing her pins and rearranging her hair in front of the mirror. Téa leaned lightly on the countertop of the sinks.

"I was thinking of telling him tonight." She said, looking at Mai with eye for advice. The blond looked at her from the mirror.

"Were you? Well then tell him. You can't hide yourself forever. Soon your stomach would bulge out and he would find out." Mai said calmly, slipping on the last pin and puckered her lips, checking for perfection.

"But, I'm scared out of my wits. This afternoon, he took me shopping and then we, no I started to call him on first name basis." Téa stated, pretending to fix her sash.

"Just be yourself. Your more of a I-don't-lie type of girl, so just do what you do best." The blond woman advised carefully.

"Huh? Do what?" Téa said, confused at the 'words of wisdom'. Mai gave an exasperated sigh. "Be yourself and just tell him."

"I can't. What if he reacted the wrong way? Or doesn't do anything at all?" Téa said, bad thoughts running wildly though her head.

"Téa, I'm talking serious girl. And if something bad happens, just find me and I'll help out at what ever I can. You already got my phone number, so just give me a call and if you need to stay away from him for a while, I'll come over and pick you up. Deal?" Mai tilted her head at the girl, looking directly at her.

Smiling a bit, Téa nodded. "Deal." Smiling, Mai exclaimed. "Good! Now let's go out there before Joey eats our share of desserts."

Giggling, Téa followed Mai back to the parlor entrance.

* * *

"Wonda what's fer dessert?" Joey murmured. Yugi and Bakura, hearing what Joey just said, sweat dropped. "Goodness Joseph. You've eaten more than me, Serenity and Téa put together." Mai said, taking a small sip of her champagne.

Yugi, Rebecca, Serenity and Téa had passed on the alcoholic drinks, since they had no tolerance. Surprisingly, for the others, had called on different wines. Tristan and Joey probably had high tolerance of alcohol, since they had drank through three full cups.

Mai just daintily kept sipping small portions of her champagne. Duke and Seto were an exception. They were both rich and had meetings with other company owners, so it was obvious that they drink. Bakura was born with an English mother who attends parties and drags him along, so he was quite used to it.

As if answering Joey's question, slices of lemon cheesecake was served. Téa didn't feel up to eating. Her own worry was still at large, worried about his reaction, his reaction to her secret.

"Téa? Téa." Seto said in a low voice. Shaking out of her pensive, Téa looked at Seto and broke a tiny smile. "Yes?" His eyes were sparked with concern.

"What's wrong? You barely touched your dessert."

"Don't worry, I was just thinking about today and now." She lied. Well, it wasn't really a lie, she was thinking. Picking up her fork, Téa broke off the tip of the cake and put it in her mouth. Mai looked at her and sighed.

"Mai?" Joey asked. "Hm?" Mai reverted her attention to her date. "Ya troubled? Cuz ya been quiet tonight." Usually, Mai would be talking with him on anything, but it felt different because she had been silent for most of the night, only making a few comments here and there.

"Na, just a little bored, since there isn't a lot of dancing yet." She said. "Don't worry. I'll be tha first one ta ask ya ta dance, milady." Joey said, winking at her.

Mai smirked and nodded.

* * *

Soon, the plates were collected and the tables were moved to one side of the room, leaving only chairs. The rest of the space was for dancing. The music of a slow song sang in the room from the many stereos placed in the room for the occasion. The chandeliers went dim and candles were lit nearly everywhere in the room, setting off a hopelessly romantic atmosphere.

Many girls were looking expectantly at their boyfriends to ask them to dance, but they were nerve-wrecked, even the headmaster seemed a bit scared. Joey, who promised Mai, took her hand and drew her to the center of the floor.

"Joey what do you think you're doing?" She hissed as he placed his hand on her waist and hers on his shoulder.

"Givin' ya tha dance I promised." He said, grinning cutely.

"But that's was just a joke!" She whispered desperately. "Chill Mai, everyone else dancin' too." He said. Joey was right.

Other couples were drawing to the dance floor and swayed with the music.

TING TING! The Headmaster stood on top of a chair, tapping the steel knife on the glass cup. "Everyone, your attention please! I'm sadly to say that our party had come to a close. Before you leave, would the gentlemen please take their dates and line up at the end of the hotel lobby. We're taking a pairing photo for each of you to remember tonight and each other. Thank you and have great success with your future!" He concluded, as the boys took the girls' hand and led them to the door.

Many girls were whispering excitedly, fixing their hair and checking their making every so often. The boys were nervously playing with their ties and buttons.

"Hey Seto," Téa said, looking down at her unseen shoes. "Hm?" The boy looked above the line's heads and was checking how many more pairs had to go before their turn.

"Today, when I took the camera," The brunette girl said, scolding herself for evening bringing the topic up.

"Hm." Seto said to show that he was paying attention.

"Well, I saw some of the photos that Mokuba had kept in the camera. And there's this picture where you were…" Téa trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

"Mm hm." Seto acknowledged, getting interested by the second at what she needed to say.

"Err, you were… smiling or something. It was at this… no at your study or somewhere in the mansion. Your eyes," Shyly, she reached up and gently ran her forefinger down the side of his face.

"They were… twinkling happily and sort of amused…" The brunette boy was a little startled at her touch, but didn't flinch.

"So?" he questioned. "I-I think that you should smile more…" She stammered, turning away so he doesn't see her blushing.

Caught off guard, Seto nearly stumbled into the boy in front of him. "Wh-what?" Téa mumbled something close enough to be 'never mind'.

"Stupid stupid stupid." She thought to herself. "And you forgot to tell him you're pregnant too! Oh man…."

"NEXT!" the photography professor said, telling the two brunettes to stand in front of the scenery. It was a simple white silk sheet that is hanging down from a bookshelf, making it look like a ghost if all the lights are turned off. A short chair was place in front.

"Mr. Kaiba, if you would stand behind the chair and Ms Gardner, sit down. Now, Mr. Kaiba, wrap your hands around her waist and tilt your head onto his shoulder, dear. Headmaster how does this look?" While the adults were busy talking, Téa told Seto something. "Could you smile? Please just this once to make my special night complete?"

"Smile to make her special night complete? Why are there knots in my stomach? What is going on with me? When did I turn into this…? Since she came… but still what is this emotion that I share?" The CEO looked down into the depths of her blue eyes, searching for his answer in there.

He found many feelings swirling inside them. Sadness, guiltiness, happiness and … love? Letting out a small breath, Seto nodded. The warm breath tickled her neck, but a smile blossomed on her face when he agreed. Murmurs and mutters of comments were shot towards the two brunettes, seeing how they've communicated so easily.

Téa, to them was always talkative and friendly, so it wasn't anything new. But Seto Kaiba, that was different news. He opened up to a single girl and closed his doors on other people. "Okay, please look this way. And one, two, three! Smile!" A white flash passed their eyes and a sound of a photo erupted from the camera.

A photo sheet slid out from the bottom of the black camera, more than half of it was covered by a grayish square. She pulled it out and gave it to Seto. "Good night and have a great fortune in the future!"

Téa got off the chair, still seeing a white spark whenever she closed her eyes. "Oh…. I don't like those cameras…. The flash is so bright." She groaned, letting Seto take hold of her hand and lead her out the door and away from the shock murmurings. "Now people think that we're an item too… from all that chattering…" The girl blinked, still seeing a few purple spots here and there.

"Let them think what they want." He said, opening the limo door and waited for Téa to get in. Téa sat down on the soft leather seat and looked out the window. Her friends were sharing pictures with each other, making her feeling a little left out, but she couldn't object. She had asked Seto for too many things today… and took too many things too.

"Téa, you smell something funny in here?" Seto asked when the atmosphere was smelt of light perfume. Téa closed her eyes and sniffed the air. A sweet and spicy scent came to her nose. It smelled like… "Cinnamon?" She said. "It wasn't in here before…" Seto said. "I placed a freshener in the car sir." The driver said monotonously, pulling the billed cap over his eyes.

"Get rid of it, it smells like crap." Seto growled.

The doors locked and the windows were sealed shut as the driver gave the boy an evil smile. "So sorry."

And the screen between the front and the back rolled up and locked. Angered, Seto tried pushing the button down, but found it jammed.

"Damn it! What is going on here?" A shrill laugh was heard from up front as the car took off. "I demand you to stop right now before you're fired!" Seto yelled, but turned around when he felt a tug on his shirt. "Un…" Téa had started feeling dazed from the thick perfume and tugged on his shirt to draw Seto from yelling too much.

"So dizzy…." Her mind was clouded and her eyes were half closed. The side effects had started effecting Seto as well when his vision became doubled. "What the--?" The girl held her head and quenched her eyes, trying to stay focused.

"Seto—it's the perfume…" Her eyes rolled back and her world became black. The girl fell onto his lap and Seto covered his face with his shirt to stay awake. But the gas had entered his mind and drew him to sleep. His head fell back onto the door.

* * *

"Wake up my pets… wake up…" A sweet voice drawled. Yugi groggily opened his amethyst eyes to see nothing be darkness. A small globe of light circled the room and the voice continued to repeat the same words.

"Wake up… wake up…" Yugi tried to move, but thick ropes locked his hands and legs tightly. Squinting in the dark, the tri-colored hair boy saw some other figures chained to metal boards. Soon the place was full of groans and moans of awaking.

"Good… you're awake…" The soft voice hissed. Sweeping of heavy robes were heard being dragged on the floor. Soon, lights from fires filtered the room. Yugi saw that they were in some sort of abandoned warehouse, seeing all the crates and boxes at the corners. Two hooded figures stood in the middle, behind the table with many objects. There were six other people in the room, also bound to the boards with ropes securely on their hands and legs.

Yugi was at the beginning and it continued into a semi-circle. Next were Joey, Mai, Tristan, Serenity, Duke, and finally Seto. "Man, what's this? A Halloween party?" Tristan said when he saw the two freaky figures.

"This again." Seto said.

"Hey rich boy, what do ya mean 'this agane'?" Joey said, trying to fight the bindings.

"He meant that he happened before Joey." Mai said, staring at the people in the middle of wherever they were. "Big brother, what's happening?" Serenity's small voice quivered with fear.

"Hey! You people, let us go would you?" Duke shouted. "Guys, where's Téa?" Yugi shouted, worried of his best friend's absence. "The girl is right there…" A different and deeper voice drawled, lifting a finger and pointed in front of them. They turned their heads and saw nothing but blackness. Soon, the gentle rays of moonlight came down from the skylight.

A girl was tied with golden metal cords to an ancient tablet, with hieroglyphics carved on the back. She was still unconscious, or probably deep asleep. The brown hair was undone from its curls and her dress was nowhere to be seen. A black loose fitting dress replaced the dark silk dress. A golden chain ran around her waist and neck.

"Téa!" Everyone exclaimed, when they realized it was she.

"Yes… the girl…" The low voice hissed with laughter.

* * *

1: elementary kids are dismissed at 3:30 pm, at least that was what I saw when I checked… tell me if you know when!

* * *

**AN:** YES! Finally down with this chapter! I'm free for now… but I think there's only going to be about… nine more chapters to go. I was planning to finish this with 48 chapters or 24, but I don't really know yet… the 'happy ending' would be during X-mas, to tell you the truth ! And for those who might think that they'll be a sequel to it, I'm really really sorry. I still have 'Warriors At Heart' to managed with my free time and I'm working on the ideas for the sequel to that story. It's a hard job to be juggling with three stories at once because sometimes… I run into writer's block or I might not feel up to typing, even though I did start it. Of course, I'm not Azurite… I don't even know how she's going to finish up all the loose ends to her opened stories. But then again, Azurite's like a miracle goddess and I'm not. I lack the confidence in my own work, but she doesn't… I'm really ashamed to say that I'm a tad looser… sniffies And I've got many request for my older story, that I've shamelessly abandoned, to be updated. I apologize, but I only have scattered strings of ideas for every so chapter. So I hope that I could return to it as soon as possible, mostly, people like for me to update on "An Old Memory". Don't worry for all of those who wanted me to continue it, I'll promise you on my honor (if I had any, that is…;), I fix up those chapters and have them up for you. However, I'm going to work a lot faster if I had at least one or two beta readers to pre-read my work… if you love me (or hate me for updating at such a slow pace for such short chapters) review and I'm willing to take anyone who would want to be my beta… whether you're a newbie or one of my fantastic and frequent reviewer, you're always welcomed to my work…

**The lady winged Knight:** lol. Thanks… I'm not a very good speechmaker… I don't even know how to start… anyways… his reaction… that is going to be clearly written in the next chapter when 'he' tells Seto. (Hint hint! Sometimes… I don't like giving hints… like torturing people! ) And don't tear your hair out… it's gonna be a long day/week/month/year if you do… so just keep it on for now… if you don't die first… heheh thankies for reviewing! (You have a very strict character…)

**HieilovesBotan:** haha… rhymes but doesn't really make sense! Still I love it! Anyways… even though I've already answered your question, I'll say it again… the mall! I'm not really a shopping kind of girl but I'm guessing that there are those kinds of stores… not sure… tell me if I'm right or wrong. AND I'M WRITING! T-T….

**LuvinAnime:** thankies for reviewing! And about the cliffies…. Hehe… love to do that… I can't seem to stop, must be addiction! I love to make people wait too… since I'm not really all that patient myself. Sorry … ;

**Cocca1331:** oh! Thanks for the info… I just looked at different Japanese School's graduations; most of them wore suits and dresses. But thanks again!

**blueangel108:** I agree… very sad ending… I nearly cried myself when I read it… hehe… I'm extra sensitive! Anyhow… writing romace-fics… my friend thinks I'm insane for me to be writing them… from her point of my life long situations… hehe… thanks for reviewing and I'll consider writing it!

**Sphincter:** haha… not many people would be envy of Téa (glares at those Téa bashers and bonks them on the head with my favorite mallet). And of Seto… nice doesn't suit him every day, but every so often, don't ya think? And I'll try to read your story, if my eager reviewers don't toast me first!

**Ms. Cassandra Chant:** likely enough I'd say. I've read and reviewed for you! On one of them… forgot which one, sorry, very bad memory. And thanks; I really love to get Seto in full character mode, but not really my talent. I spoil them.

**Carapheonix:** Are they? I checked them earlier, they seem fine with me however, and I'll double and triple check. But thanks for telling me the error… at least I think it is… review next time!


	16. For Friendship and Love

**IT'S RENOVATION TIME PEOPLE! In other words, I'm re-vamping this fic! though the whole plot will remain, you'll only find some… uh… quirks amuck the chapters!**

**Disclaimer **on everything that I don't own!

* * *

For Friendship… and Love,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"Téa!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Oh yes… the girl… Téa…" The feminine voice said with sardonic amusement. Slowly, the taller of the two kidnappers marched around the table and stood in front of the tied brunette girl. He took out a small packet from inside his cloak and carefully unfolded a little corner. Using his gloved hand, he cupped Téa's chin and held the packet up to her pale lips, shaking it a little to pour some green powder into her mouth.

Serenity let out a sharp gasp as Mai's face drained of colors. Yugi's eyes widened in shock, as well as Duke's and Tristan's. Seto glared dangerously at the back of the hood, ground his teeth together from expanding anger.

"Hands off her ya buffoon! What the hell are ya tryin' ta do ta her!" Joey shouted when he thought the powder was poisonous.

"Oh shut up." The girly voice said, apparently bored at the moment. And if anyone could see her face, they would've noticed that she emphasized what she said with a roll of her reddish eyes. The man folded the mini pack and placed it back in his cloak and stepped back, waiting.

Seconds ticked by and gradually, they heard a dry groan coming from the now-conscious captive.

Soon, Téa forced her blurry eyes open and saw a pair of sea greens eyes blinking expectantly at her. Still dazed, she shook her swirling mind to clear her head. "Un… where am I?" Téa asked groggily, lifting her bowed head and saw distinct forms of her friends.

"Téa!" Yugi shouted desperately

"No… she won't be Téa once the ritual's complete." The male whispered, still gazing at the dumbfounded girl before him. Stunned and confused, Téa furrowed her brows. "W-what do you mean…. I'm not going to be me?" The man turned his head to look at his partner.

"Why don't you explain while I get things ready?"

"Okay… let's see… where should I start?" She said mockingly.

"If you got something to say, then just say it." Seto snapped, slightly interested in the explanation.

"Okay!" She replied in a fake bubbly tone. "Hm… five thousand years ago in Ancient Egypt, Pharaoh Yami and his six High Priest wield the seven millennium items, created by the previous Pharaoh Akunumakanon." The girl started.

"What the heck are you telling? A fairy tale?" Tristan snorted. Fuming, she trained her ruby orbs on him. "Fine! If you don't wanna listen, then I could just slit your throat right now!" With that, Tristan closed his mouth and refused to comment.

"As I was saying," She resumed in her cheery tone, "Pharaoh Yami had six Priests with him. And they had the millennium items… blah blah blah blah, and all that. Now here's my favorite part. Each person had his or her own Ka, or a spirit monster, and there's this girl who had a very special Ka. And cutie right here cherishes it very very much. Don't you sweetie?" The girl hinted slyly, as she walked over to Seto and ran a finger from his ear to his chin.

"I would appreciate it 'very very much' if you keep your slimy hand to yourself." Seto sneered, fighting his binds.

"It is getting a bit boring, why don't you cut the chase?" The cloaked man requested, arranging the odd looking medallions. "Humph. This girl, or Kisara, had a Ka of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. And one of the priests, High Priest SETO, wants her Ka, but ends up falling in love with her. Ha ha. Soon she dies, which Priest Seto had taken fault in aside from his father, High Priest Akunadin, because the holder of the millennium eye wanted her Ka. But to do that, they needed to sacrifice the body and soul. So now, the reason that we kidnap you all is to fulfill our master's wish. To permanently extinguish Kisara's existence, which lives within your friend." She finished haughtily, fingering her half of the eye of Horus.

"Er… so ya sayin' that this weirdo is tryin' ta get this whatcha might call it thingy inside Téa?" Joey asked, not really processing the concept that was just exposed to them. "Hey Yug, didn't ya have this sorta thing goin' on wit ya millennium puzzle or somethin'?" Yugi turned his head to Joey.

"I saw something like that during Battle City and at the Egyptian Exhibit in the museum, but Yami never really explained much of his past since he doesn't know it very well himself."

"Just great. When are you people ever going to end this fairy tale? This millennium item and hocus-pocus crap has nothing of my concern. So why the heck would you want to capture me when it's Téa that you wanted?" Seto said nonchalantly, even though his head is pounding with worry of her security.

Her friends, feeling very bitter at his uncaring words, all glared at him, even though their own lives were in danger as well.

"Oh… don't tell me…" Téa said nervously as she examined what she was wearing and why her body felt immobile. It was plain black down dress, with hood at the back of her neck and two golden chains linked around her waist and neck with the Horus eye in the middle of her chest. Her blue eyes scanned the two-cloaked figures.

Something in the back of her mind was trying to wriggle free, as if reminding her that she had seen them somewhere before. _Why me! _She thought grumpily, seeing that this was the third time in her life that she had been abducted.

"Now now… settle down." The girl said in a fake motherly tone.

"It's ready." The deep masculine voice said, standing behind the wooden table. Slowly, the shortest drew closer to the locked up brunette girl and a small dagger appeared in her hand with a flick of her pale wrist. Smoke from some incenses rose ghostly and rectangular pieces of paper were stacked next to various colored needles. A small waxen figure stood in between the burning candles, which looked ironically like Téa.

The poor girl was nearly trembling in fear when the dagger came closer to her body. The short hooded figure hesitated to bring down her knife. "I don't think we should. After all, once we're done, master does need a body. And the one inside this girl would do fit. So what do you say?" The female spoke as she halted her assault and looked from Téa's frightened blue eyes to her stomach.

"Hn… I suppose. We wouldn't want to injure the little one. Master said to dispose of the spirit within her and conquer her body, but I don't see the harm of letting them live for now…but she shall be ridden once the little one is born." The male agreed logically.

"What tha hell are ya talkin' 'bout!" Joey exclaimed, wriggling his hands free from the ropes. Yugi and Seto were both looking at each other with penetrating eyes. Tristan was trying to undo his hand bindings and Duke was following his procedure, but both were also curious of the last said words.

Serenity looked at Mai since the older female seemed to have lost all the colors from her face. "Mai… do you know something?" She asked softly. The strawberry blonde looked at Serenity with eyes that said 'I'll-explain-later'.

Hearing this, Téa released a small sigh of relief but stiffened at the mention of the 'little one'. _How could they know! I never seen then before… Wait! Those eyes… why do they look so familiar… ?_ She thought. "Have I seen you somewhere before…?" The tied up dancer asked suspiciously, cocking her head to one side. "Yes, no, maybe so." The female said tauntingly.

"We should be going… it seems that we have some company heading our way." The male said sweeping his hand over the wooden table. All the objects placed on the surface vanished and a claw rope appeared on the tabletop.

A loud rumbling sound came from above them and soon, it came closer as something landed on top of the metal roof. There were murmurs and stomping before a large piece of the roof fell down, crushing the table and causing the dust to rise. All of the captives tilted their heads upwards to have a better look. There was a chopper above them and two people stood at the edge of the opened square of the roof.

The girl latched herself onto the guy as he threw the metal claw tied to the rope towards the other two mysterious figures. As they caught it, they hauled the two up. "Au revior. We'll meet again and next time, you won't be so lucky!" The girl shouted gleefully, but in an overly sweet manner.

Soon the copter ascended from its landing spot and flew into the starless night. Everyone's attention was still focused at the roof until they heard a loud banging from the walls. It sounded like metal against metal. A few more times with the banging and bright lights came from the door. Seto, Yugi and Téa being the only ones facing in that direction, saw Ryou Bakura standing at the doorway with a flashlight and a large rock in his hand.

* * *

With the courtesy of Ryou coming to rescue after noticing that both of their vehicles speeding off into the opposite direction of their respectful homes, all were now at the Game Shop trying to solve the puzzle to their kidnapping. The girls were upstairs, having a so-called girl talk, while the boys took the living room to sort out the little story that they were told to back there.

"Okay, Kaiba, it's obvious that you know something about this since you said it happened before, care to explain?" Duke said, trying to break the tension in the room. "She was kidnapped last month and there was an Egyptian ritual going on." Seto said monotonously. "Did something happen to her?" Yugi asked brows furrowed.

The CEO nodded. "They collected her blood while she was strung onto a similar tablet." Joey shuddered involuntarily. They took blood from a person to do a ritual? And that person happens to be one of his best friends. How cruel and sick can this kind of thing get? "Are ya sayin' that these creeps are outta get Téa just for sum ritual? That's just plain sick. They ain't knowin' whose best friend they messin' wit. Hey Yug, why don't ya call on that spirit thingy inside ya millennium puzzle and ask him if this kinda thing happens back in his time?" Joey suggested.

The King of Games shook his head in dismay and cupped the golden object that hung from his neck. "I can't Joey. Yami's already back in the past, where he belongs. Now the puzzle is just a puzzle."

"Hey guys, don't you wonder why they didn't well… collect Téa's blood?" Duke said puzzlingly. Tristan nodded with a frown on his face. "They said something about not hurting the little one and the body see fit? And they would kill Téa when it was born? What to you think it means?" Ryou, being left out from most of the nightly excitement was having doubts of the thoughts he collected in his mind.

The majority of it was about 'killing Téa after the little one was born' and it seemed to fit the thought of Téa BEING pregnant. But she didn't show any signs of it being possible. She didn't look like she was gaining weight nor did her belly bulge. However, he could be wrong. He doesn't keep tabs on his friend all the time, only the duration of school and when they hung out around the park.

"Ya don't think she's havin' a babe would ya?" Joey said, his forehead wrinkled. "Right now, we can't just guess what's going on with Téa's body or if she's having a kid guys. One way or another, we need to find out what will happen in the future, though that isn't possible." Yugi said.

"But wait, didn't Ishizu give you a millennium item? That necklace thing she gave to you when Kaiba defeated her at Battle City? Didn't she say that she could look into the past and the FUTURE?" Tristan said, tapping his chin. Yugi went to the shelves that was next to the window and opened the glass door, taking out a rectangular box. He sighed before opening it and taking out the millennium necklace, which still shined even though it was put away for a whole year.

"I guess she said that. But I don't know… what if it doesn't work anymore?" Yugi said doubtfully, holding the necklace around the eye of Horus. Seto snorted quietly. "Great more hocus pocus. When are they ever going to stop this stupid fairytale? Ishizu might have shone me the past before but this is just ludicrous. These magic tricks and Egyptian folktales are becoming very old." "Come on Yugi, it might be the only way to find out what would happen so we could just warn Téa and maybe avoid it." Duke crowed.

"I'm with Yugi, you guys. Even my darker side has returned to his past and I only still keep this ring around my neck because well… because I'm just used to it. Right Yugi?" Ryou said. The tri-colored hair boy nodded in agreement.

They went into another long silence with grieving tension only to be broken when they heard a young voice shout "Seto Kaiba!". The boys turned their head to look oddly at the boy who was leaning against the wall with a small-perplexed expression on his face. Concerned, Yugi shouted up the stairs. "You guys okay?" The door opened and Téa's dry humorous voice was heard. "Ehehe… it was nothing guys… just girl talk!"

"If you say so…" The duelist champion said uncertainly. When Joey heard the girl's voice, he felt distraught at the position that they were all in. "Yug, ya know that we want ta protect Téa, right? Why don't ya just have faith and try? Téa's been there fer all of us and tha only thin' we coulda do in return is ta be there fer her when she needs us. And Téa needs us now Yugi. So just try it fer Téa, fer her and fer our friendship." Joey spoke up, his yellow bangs covering his eyes.

"Joey…" Most of the guys in the room felt touched at what the duelist just said. Nodding, Yugi looked down at the winking necklace.

_I'll give it a try for friendship._ He thought. As if the necklace read his mind, it illuminated a white flash before taking them all to the past. Five thousand years back in Ancient Egypt to be more precise.

* * *

Téa lied on Yugi's mattress, completely exhausted. Mai and Serenity sat on the chairs in the room, exchanging glances back and forth then to Téa. "Are you okay, Téa?" Serenity asked gently. She groaned bit and gave the younger girl a weak smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little dizzy. It isn't the best thing to be chained onto a stone without your feet touching the ground." Mai gave a tiny smirk before looking at the red head, which said her name.

"Didn't you say that you'd be telling me something? Back from the warehouse?" Serenity cocked her head to one side, green eyes glimmering with curiosity. Sighing a little, the blond turned to look at the brunette that was still lying on the bed, eyes closed. "I… I think it would be best if Téa tell you. It's none of my business to spread it." Mai said. Téa's blue eyes snapped opened at the mention of her name.

"What explanation?" She asked, propping herself up by her elbows. "You know… that you're…" The female duelist trailed off.

"Huh… oh… OH!" The dancer came to recognition and turned to look straight at the youngest girl in the room. "Did she… figure it out?" The azure-eyed girl asked. "You can say that."

Feeling a little left out, Serenity inquired, "Um… Téa, I don't want to intrude, but I'm guessing it's something that no one knows but Mai right? And if I could guess correctly, does it mean that you're… well…" The girl felt hesitant before blurting out the word. "Pregnant?"

Téa closed her sapphire eyes in sadness and nodded. Serenity's forest eyes widened in shock and her hand covered her gaping mouth.

"Who is…. The father?" This girl might be young, but she's known about the adult world since she was living in America where series of these problems happen.

"It's… well… him." The brunette stuttered, falling back on the bed and smashed her face into Yugi's pillow. Confusion was written all over Serenity's pale face. Mai rolled her eyes and plainly said, "Seto Kaiba."

"Seto Kaiba!" The girl exclaimed in surprise.

"SHH!" The two older girls shushed her, hoping that the boys downstairs hadn't heard Kaiba's name. "You guys okay?" Yugi's voice went up to the room.

Téa slapped her forehead before walking over to the door and said nervously, "Ehehe… it was nothing guys… just girl talk!" They heard Yugi reply with a worried, "If you say so…" Closing the door gently with a snap, Téa slid down the door and buried her face in her knees.

"Just when you think things are going to get better, it doesn't…" She said her voice muffled. Unknown to them, a golden light came in from the cracks of the door and swallowed them, taking them into the past.

* * *

Unlocking the door, Anita took off her shoes and slipped on her slippers. She deposited her leather bag on the foot of the stairs before busying herself in the kitchen. Sweeping back her hair, the lawyer pushed the button on her coffee machine and pressed 'start' on her microwave to heat her frozen dinner.

When she heard a beeping sound of her pickup machine coming from her room upstairs, Anita sighed and went to the stairs, passing the opening to the living room. Catching a glimpse of something moving in the room, a tiny fear rose in her stomach before she reminded herself that it was only the cushions.

Reaching the platform of the next level, she headed into her room and pressed the 'play' button on the black box and pulled out some pajamas to change in to. There was a long silence before the machine activated, telling her that she had only one message. It clicked and a deep tone started speaking.

"Mrs. Gardner, I have an offer for you that you might be unable to refuse. I shall be waiting for you… in your living room." Anita's breathing hitched when she heard that there was an intruder inside her living space. Running quickly to her draws, the widow shuffled the objects inside and took out a gun.

Her grandfather, as a wedding gift, gave her this handgun. The note from the many years was still there, thought it was pale yellow color and the print was slightly smudged. "May it bring you love and fortune should it be time when you needed it." Ripping it off, Anita cocked the gun and checked for ammo.

Using such a deadly weapon wasn't new to her at all; in fact it was like a second habit to her. Her father used to take her hunting for fun in the US and Anita experienced different types of firearms. Cocking the gun, it was now usable to kill if she aimed correctly. Heaving a calm breath, Anita quietly and noiselessly paddled down the stairs, gun in her hands.

Leaning on the wall next to the entrance to the living room, the lawyer closed her eyes before jumping at the opening with the gun held in front of her. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Are you that nervous about me?" An amused voice said nearby the couches. Swerving her gun to that direction, Anita carefully turned on the lights.

"Let me introduce myself before you 'accidentally' fire at me. I'm Youko and I've come to offer you something I highly doubt that you would refuse to." The man stood up from his comfortable seat and gave her a graceful bow before eying her with a sharp look in his eyes.

Not feeling really trusting at the moment, Anita kept the gun in her hand, but lowered it so it was pointing at the floor. "What is this offer?" She asked suspiciously carefully examining the boy in front of her.

Cracking a devious smile with a pair of narrowed eyes, Youko said, "You'll be surprised. But let me clear up some things related to it first." "Get to the point before I shoot you." Anita threatened, lifting the gun to the shooting range of his chest. He held up his arms in a surrendering way. "No need to get hostile now. Just listen carefully and I'll give you a week to decide on it. It has something to do with your daughter, Téa Gardner." "She no longer lives in my mind." Anita snarled.

"Well, she's in a very big bundle. You see I'm planning to do as my master says and remove her from this world permanently. But there's a catch to it." An eyebrow rose, telling him to continue.

"She's current holding a child within her, which would be reborn as my master. We would need your assistance to somehow regain her trust and bring her to me. As your reward, we would give you a sum of money in return." The mother had an incredulous look in her eyes. "How could she pregnant at a time like this?" Youko gave her a grim smile.

"That's the interesting part. It belongs to Seto Kaiba, the billionaire of KaibaCorp. So you see, it would become a benefit if something wrong should occur to your daughter, Mr. Kaiba would most definitely be blamed being the father and such. Of course, he knows nothing of it and might act rashly that would affect our little pawn."

"In other words, you want me to take my daughter back and let her be killed by you. But then Seto Kaiba would become responsible of what would happen because he would be blamed since he's so… cruel and ruthless? And in the end… I could benefit from both you and him… hm…" Anita never took her eyes off the boy, but they had a distant look in them, telling him that she was thinking hard.

"Like I said Ms. Gardner, I'll give you a week's worth of time to think it over… but remember this… it's for your own benefit…" Youko gave her a smirk before walking out the door casually with his hands in his pockets.

"My benefit…" Anita said. It sounded like a song to her. Just those two simple words sounded like a short melody created by her. "It's for my own benefit… I would not only get rid of her out of my life forever, but I would become rich…"

The lawyer smiled coldly, but something inside her heart grew. It felt sad and depressing… it was pain. However, the love of rich overpowered the feeling, Anita narrowed her eyes and started chortling

* * *

**AN:** ehehe…. So sorry for the long update! It's also short, I've noticed but I'm really unsure of how to gradually proceed with the idea of transported back to Egypt. And I need to do more research. So stick with me! I've been side tracked by this new story that I've been working on. And yes, it's SA pairing that's why I'm putting so much effort into it. But as of yet, it's still untitled. I've been thinking of taking things here slowly since school near starting for me and I am nervous (almost chewing my nails everyday). I hope that the next few chapters would come easily for me and I'll try to wrap loose ends up as quickly as possible. I wouldn't promise you that I would be updating every month, but four at most. Still being in middle school and entering high isn't an easy transition for me. But hopefully, all would stick by me with your reviews and that's all I ask for just for my encouragement. If I know that you've reviewed, I might work quicker with confidence instead of fumbling with the chapters! And thanks all for the wonderful reviews! 


	17. Betrayal and Regrets

**IT'S RENOVATION TIME PEOPLE! In other words, I'm re-vamping this fic! though the whole plot will remain, you'll only find some… uh… quirks amuck the chapters!**

**Disclaimer **on everything that I don't own!

* * *

Betrayal and Regrets, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"T-Téa! Behind you!" Shizuka uttered, pointed frighteningly the bottom of the door where a mystical yellow glow was coming through. Feeling a little tingling sensation behind, the brunette dancer quickly scrambled towards the other two girls. 

The redhead was trembling slightly in Mai's arms. "W-what's happening?"

**VHROM!**

"YAA! Where tha heck are we!" Joey said, jumping out of his shoes (though not literally). They were standing in the air… well, floating actually.

Below them were Egyptian priests and guards hanging around an arena where a game of giant tablets was being raised from the ground from their commands.

"Hey, Ryou, doesn't this look kinda familiar to you?" Tristan said suspiciously, rubbing his chin with squinted eyes, as if he were recalling a memory that was faint.

"You mean the dream I had in Duelist Kingdom with these people wearing purple cloaks? Very much mate." Ryou said, shuddering. "You guys, I think we're in the past… judging from the ancient ruins and those people dueling with stone carvings." Yugi exclaimed.

"Wait… if we're in the past, then won't we change history?" Duke asked dumbly, still not really grasping the concept of the Millennium Items.

"Nah, it ain't gonna work that way. We're just… er… by standas in this past thingy, right Yug?" Joey turned to face his short friend.

Nodding affirmatively, Yugi turned and looked at Kaiba. Seto's expression was unfazed but surprise shone in his eyes. "Kaiba… you still think this is nonsense don't you. After all the things that you saw and experience with the Millennium Items, even after Ishizu showed you your past. You still think this is illusion and trickery?"

"Listen Yugi and you geeks. You know very well that there is no such thing as magic. As for your crazy Millennium crap and my past…"

"**WWWWWWAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII! HHHHEEEEEEELLLLPPPPPPPP!"** Three desperate cries came from the boys' left and they saw three girls holding onto each other for dear life.

"**WE'RE GONNA DIE!**" they wailed.

The boys, with the exception of Seto, were sweat-dropping as they watched the girls shook their arms in panic.

"Ah… guys… hi?" Yugi said, waving to the girls.

"**HUH! YUGI! YOU'RE FLOATING IN THE AIR?**" They chorused. "Um… yeah… we're in a flashback of the past… so we're kinda not here in real life… but just watching I guess you could say…" He nervously explained, then fixed his attention to his surroundings as it changed from a throne room arena to the outside deserts.

There was a sound of pounding hoofs drawing closer and closer to them. Then a boy appeared riding a brown horse, roughly around the age of mid teen, galloping and jumping over gaps of a slope-y terrain of the desert in the night.

His dark brown hair was unkept and brushed over his eyes, his skin was also a color of bronze yellow from the heated sun. He was donned in a simple peasant's garment and his feet were bound by white cloth. If you peered closely, you could see the dark blue eyes shining with determination and adrenaline.

"Hey, Tristan, doesn't that kinda look like Kaiba?" Joey whispered to his buddy. "Yeah it kinda does. The resemblance is corny." Tristan whispered back.

As the boy jumped off his steed, they saw that he had found a small campsite with a large caged wagon. Sneakily and cunningly, the Seto-look-alike went close to the cage and inside there was a…

Human girl!

But the unusual thing about her was her silver hair and palest complexion that was merged with bright blue eyes, which very much are identical to Téa's. Quietly, the brunette boy unlocked the cage and whispered urgently, "Come on Kisara." and only to be caught by one of the campers.

"You boy! What do you think you're going with her!" the man pointed accusingly at him, started charging at Seto's mirrored. The brunette boy flipped him over his shoulder and dragged the girl with him to the horse.

The boy sat in front of the girl and asked, "Are they following?"

The girl shook her head. "No."

"I want you to take this horse and go far away from here. Don't come back, okay?" The boy said, jumping off the horse and running next to it.

He slapped the rear end of the steed and watched as the unnatural girl ride off. "Thank you sir…"

"Seto!"

"Thank you Seto! Thank you Seto!"

Their spectators stood there, perplexed and started looking at Seto Kaiba for answers. "Why are you looking at me? I have nothing to do with that!" The original snarled.

Then another golden light flashed before their eyes, blinding them momentarily until they heard a weird chanting. Relieving themselves of the light, they saw the girl…Kisara on a mattress with a circle drawn around it.

The only difference about her was that she looked older and thinner. Candles were lit and an unpleasing atmosphere was leveled into that small room. A grotesque figure that looked like the monster, Relinquish, was speaking in alien.

The blue head of a spirit rose from within Kisara. Soon, it was drawn out. The majestic Blue Eyes White Dragon came out of her body and molded with the Relinquish phantom.

As it was finished, the door snapped open and a priest carrying the Millennium Rod barged in, staring at the girl with horror in his eyes. "KISARA!" He roared.

**VHROM!**

The darkness soon engulfed them and the place was eerily silent.

"What happened… to that girl big brother?" Serenity asked, terror in her eyes as she tightened her grip on her brother's arm.

"I… I don't know… what did happen Yug? And why the heck is Kaiba in that thing?" Joey said, asking Yugi for some clarification.

"I don't know either Joey. But I think that man with the Rod was… Kaiba's incarnation." The king of Games was hesitant. Seto himself looked speechless. That wasn't him. There wasn't such thing as magic… but the dragon, his Blue Eyes. How was it in that girl? And why the hell does it seem to affect his past self? If that man was even his past self, how could it be possible?

An image started to form in front of them. A large white building with multiple windows, which were mostly blackened, stood in front of the gang. Only a few of the some hundred windows were lit. Ambulances and cars were parked in the front door and some nurses and doctors were coming out or in of the building. Soon, they yanked into one of the corridors near the ER room.

"Um… guys… I don't think we're um… in Egypt anymore." Téa pointed out, since the large white scenery took its place. "It looks like we're in our time. And I think we're…"

"In the hospital…" Mai said, eyes turning to the brunette girl.

Everyone was silent until they were brought in front of a room where they could hear shrill cries of an infant. Their future selves were gathered in front of a bed and the one holding the tiny bundle was… Téa!

The brunette dancer gasped, eyes widened. Was this… her future when… her child was… born! No… it couldn't be. It can't be. They… her friends… they can't know this yet. She wanted to tell them personally! Not from seeing this… this isn't right! It was her only se—

"Téa, whatcha gonna call her?" the blond asked. The girl that was sitting up on the bed, cradling the now presumed baby girl, smiled lightly at her friend before replying.

"I-I don't know. But I'm sure that she would connect me with her father. Like a thread… Meimyaku… the thread of life." The young mother's voice started to get raspy as tiny droplets fell onto her hospital gown.

"Forget Kaiba! That son of a bitch just left you when he knew!" Tristan retorted.

"Tristan!" Serenity scolded. "Don't listen to them Téa. Even though Kaiba act like he doesn't care about you or his child, I know that in the inside, he is wishing for you to be by him. He is paying the bills for most of the things, isn't he? He's watching you and Meimyaku in the shadows. Like you always say. Don't give up hope. And hope would bring miracles to the world, like this little girl."

"Thanks Serenity." The brunette girl sniffed and gave everyone in the room a teary smile.

The Item that Yugi was holding glimmered once more and took them back to the present, leaving everyone in their thoughts until they turned to look at Téa. Her eyes were glazed with tears and they slowly traveled down her cheeks. "Téa?" Yugi asked hesitantly. The girl fell onto the couch behind her and bowed her head, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Téa wailed, covering her face with her palms. Mai and Serenity tried to comfort the weeping girl while the boys were still perplexed of what they were just told. There were just too many things going on with their friend, too many secrets that she had kept from them. It made them feel… sad. They were disappointed that Téa didn't let them feel trustworthy. Sure they might be against some of the things at first, but they could look it at her point of view and sort things out. But this was just too much.

She was pregnant with a child belonging to the first person on their hate list; she was with Seto Kaiba's kid. This felt like betrayal to all of them, like she was no longer on their side, but as if she were siding with Kaiba. Joey was looking at his friend to the other guys. They were shocked and things felt unjust in the room.

"Téa…" The ex-gangster stared at the brunette dancer. "I'm s-so sorry guys… I-I wanted to tell you… but I-I just couldn't think of the way you would react. You guys probably hate me. But I-I just didn't want to be abandoned by you guys. I have no more family and now that you hate me… I have nothing left." sobs racked Téa's body. Yugi walked over to his long childhood friend and hugged her tight. Soon Tristan, Joey, Duke and Ryou joined the embrace.

"It's gonna be okay Téa. If you tell us, we would understand, at least learn to understand it…" Ryou said awkwardly, trying to comfort the girl. "But now people are trying to kill her and then do something with the kid." Duke pointed out, only to receive glares from the girls, excluding Téa.

"That's true. But we could protect Téa from being kidnapped!" Tristan argued. "Either way, we can't let anything happen to Téa." Yugi said. "Bu-but what c-can I do? I can't k-keep hiding from them f-forever! Sooner or l-later, th-they're gonna try and take b-both me and the kid." The dancer said, hiccupping every so often as her crying slowed.

"Then get an abortion." A cold voice sliced through their traumatic thoughts. Everyone turned to look at the CEO, who was glaring down at the wretched Téa.

"Wh-what?" The girl said, lifting her face off of her hands. "Need I repeat myself?" Seto said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"What tha hell Kaiba! It's ya kid! And now ya just wanna kill it? How cruel are ya!" Joey exclaimed rising from the embrace. By now, warm tears leaked out of her stormy blue eyes and Téa turned to burry her face in Yugi's shoulder.

"This doesn't concern you, mutt. It's between me and Gardner." Gardner… he's back to last name terms with me… Téa thought distraughtly. The thought made her cry harder and Mai rubbed her back softly, telling her that they were there for her. Serenity's eyes started tearing as well. She couldn't bear to see her best friend cry like this.

"It does concern me! It's my friend ya talkin' 'bout asshole! Ya think ya could just tell ha what ta do? She ain't ya slave, Kaiba! She's tryin' ta save ya kid! YA KID!" Joey snapped at him angrily, stepping up to the brunette boy.

"What I tell her to do is none of your business Wheeler." Seto snarled at him, only to receive a blow on the jaw. The amber hair girl let out a small hoarse scream when her brother threw a punch squarely at Kaiba's face. Tristan and Duke immediately stood up and tried to hold back Joey while Seto regained his composure and wiped the trail of blood that came down from this lips.

"Get a hold of yourself man! Remember, we have to help Téa." Tristan said, struggling to securely lock Joey.

"I will once I knock some sense in ta that bastard! Thinkin' that Téa's his slave or somethin'." The blond boy gritted, fighting the holds against him.

"Guys, stop this fighting! Can't you see it's only going to make it harder for Téa?" Mai said, raising her voice over the arguments.

The boys all turned their attention on the weeping girl, hearts dropping at the terrible state that she was in. Seto, however, turned his face to the wall, feeling a pit of disgrace in his stomach as well as sadness. When Joey felt the grips on him slackened, he quickly jumped at Seto, fists raised.

The two sober girls were now letting out small screams and the guys stood protectively over them as the fistfight broke out in the small room.

Yugi was silently thanking the gods that his grandfather had decided to close the shop for a few days while visiting his friend, Professor Hawkins in the Mediterranean archeological dig site and not seeing what was currently happening at his store.

Punches were exchanged and so were kicks. Joey, having more experience from street fights during a young age, slyly tricked Seto into thinking that he was aiming for his face. Instinct reflexes came to life and the brunette covered his face but fell down on the ground, the wind knocked out of him.

Joey, thinking that it was over, was about to turn around before he also landed on the floor, face first.

"NO! STOP! … PLEASE STOP…!" Téa shouted covering her ears as more tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm not worth it… it's not worth it Joey. If… Kaiba doesn't want anything to do with … this… then… just let him go. I'm the one to be blamed. If I hadn't kept so many things from everyone… we would all still be happy. Everyone would be living like they should be… without a selfish girl like me… so please… stop. I don't want this to happen to us. I just don't want to see you guys get hurt anymore…" The girl was now curled into a ball, leaning on Serenity and Mai.

"I-I think I shouldn't see you anymore. It's for the best, Se-Kaiba, for the both of us…" Téa stuttered and sighed inwardly, looking away from the boy.

"Hn. I'll have your things packed by tomorrow." Seto said nonchalantly, walking out the door and into the gloomy night. By then, the tears that welled up in her eyes were flowing down her cheeks as Téa painfully watches the CEO walking out of her life.

There was only that one thing that kept them apart and it would've been safe, but the fates hated her… they seemed to find her life a particular puzzle. But, Téa didn't feel ready to leave him just yet. She needed him, however, he didn't need her. Why would he? He has all the fame, the glory, and the women that threw themselves at his feet for him.

Téa's heart fluttered with sadness a longing. She didn't care if he pushes her one last time; all she wanted to do was be with him for a little longer. Undecidedly, she ran after him. Her friends went after her, thinking that she was going to do something stupid. Téa saw his shadow, walking down the street towards the curb and stood underneath a lamppost.

"Kaiba!" Her hoarse voice echoed lightly through the streets.

Seto turned to look at the girl with a cold look and slipped his cell phone back into his pockets. When Téa finally reached him she saw the icy cold look. That look had enough power to make a person feel weak and useless, and that's exactly what she felt.

Téa tried to talk to him but as soon as she opened her mouth, Seto shot her a glare, silencing her. By the time everyone else had caught up it was like the worlds most fatal stare down between Seto and Téa.

No one spoke for a long while, but as soon as Joey was about to break the silence Seto's limo pulled up. "Your things would be at Moto's by dawn."

The brunette girl watch woefully as the black car slid out of the curb and into the dark street. Téa fell to her knees, crystal-lined eyes watching the road and the dust that the limo left behind. Crushed by the pressure and worn out tonight's commotion, her world went black.

* * *

**AN:** I DECLARE TO YOU THAT THIS CHAPTER IS FINISHED! AFTER ALL THIS TIME (a month and twenty-six days to be exact), MY READERS, IT'S HERE! MOST APPRECIATION TO NIGHTBRINGER3000 AND YamiYugi12128! And you reviewers too! For being encouraging and supportive of my fanfiction! You guys are my inspiration! AND I'M SOO SORRY ABOUT THE SHORTNESS OF THIS CHAPTER! It's supposed to be angst-y… but I can't type it… it make me cry… so I had to force it out of me… that makes this chapter a forced one. Anywho, review what you think of this chapter. The next chapter would be started around my November vacation (three weeks) so I'm terribly sorry that I'm making you guys wait so long! And HAPPY HALLOWEEN 2004 TO EVERYONE! MAY YOU GET A GOOD SCARE! 

P.S. I'm sorry if I'm not totally correct with the ancient past. After all, in the US, we're only in the Doom Org. So we're not even close to the past or revealing the powers of Atemu/Yami.


	18. Lean On Me

**IT'S RENOVATION TIME PEOPLE! In other words, I'm re-vamping this fic! though the whole plot will remain, you'll only find some… uh… quirks amuck the chapters!**

**Disclaimer **on everything that I don't own!

* * *

Lean On Me,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Yugi tightened his hold on his friend's cold hand. She had past out for nearly three hours and so far… there was no telling when she would wake up. It was as if she were in a comatose state. The rest of their friends were either at the cafeteria or just outside the door.

The doctor had informed them that they baby was safe and Téa should be relieved of any stress, other wise, it would be unsafe for her and the baby. He had also wired up the girl's mother, she being the only guardian responsible to Téa.

After the girl had passed out, Joey had run up to catch her before she had hit the ground. Ryou had dialed for an ambulance and the girls took care of Téa for the time being

As the car arrived, Mai and Serenity were allowed to go there directly with her. The rest of them had to make their way to the hospital in Duke's car and Joey's car.

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Be…beep…

Be…beep….

Be-bebeep…. Be-bebeep…

Suddenly alarmed at the changing heart rate, Yugi turned to press the white button on the machine to get the doctor and paid mild attention to his friend. Her eyes were struggling to open and her breathing had quickened.

Finally, as the blue eyes snapped opened, they rotated around the room to check her surroundings. When she spotted her best friend by her bedside, Téa's eyes immediately started tearing.

Sobs soon wracked her body; tears rolling endlessly down her cheeks. Unable to give her any moral support, Yugi squeezed her hand and felt her squeeze back.

"It's alright Téa. I'm here. The rest of the gang's outside…" He said soothingly.

The boy heard some clicking on the floor tiles outside the door and turned around to greet the sight of his friends and the doctor, accompanied by a nurse.

The sick girl on the hospital bed turned to her friends, lips quivering, holding back sobs as the tears continued to fall from her eyes.

The doctor rushed to the bedside and checked on her as the nurse took down the condition from the monitor. Yugi had released her hand and Téa's eyes widened in fear. She shook her head, reaching her hand out to him, repeating over and over. "No, don't go…"

"Please miss, we need to check on your condition. Would you all please leave us for a few moments?" The physician asked the group.

They all nodded and with a concerned glance thrown at Téa, they left and closed the door behind them. "Okay, miss. Can you remember what's your name?"

And so … the interrogation began.

"Téa Gardner." She managed to choke out.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" The man held up his hand and put it about a foot from her face.

"Three."

"Very good. No amnesia or loss of anything from temporary shock." The doctor murmured to the nurse. Then he took off the stethoscope and checked her heart beat.

"How does you abdomen feel? Your uterus? Backside? Is anywhere paining you?" he asked, checking the pulse on her wrist and then moved to her ear and eyes, flashing a light in them.

"No." She whispered, wiping her face with the back of her hand. The doctor then pressed his cool, rough hand against her forehead.

"Good… no fever whatsoever. Does your head feel dizzy?" Téa shook her head.

"Okay then. I've phoned you mother to come pick you up and told her of your condition. I suggest that you eat healthy meals everyday and no caffeine or alcohol. It would affect the health of the unborn child. And you would need plenty of rest as well. Also, be sure to check in with Dr. Smith every six weeks for an update on the condition of your child and yourself." The doctor told her, scribbling down some notes and gave it to the nurse.

"Thank you." The girl whispered, looking down at her hands as they left the room, allowing her friends to come in.

They all crowded around her, given her their presence support. The two girls sat by her bedside and took her hands into their own. The tense silence was unnerving and unneeded at the moment, but everyone chose to keep it, unsure of what to say.

"… Look Téa… I know ya still thinkin' 'bout that jerk 'n' what just happened. But… just forget him all right? He ain't no good fer ya. All he cares 'bout is his company and money." Joey said, raking a hand through his hair.

With a tearing smile, the pregnant girl nodded. "Thanks Joey… but… I can't help it…" She croaked out, leaning back to the pillows. Gods, had that just really happened?

"Come on hon. I agree with Joey. Never once in my life would I ever believe that he would do that. Cruel as it is… he left you. And now you have to be strong and fight back. You have to show him and not give him the satisfaction of losing." Mai said.

"Mai… you do know this isn't a duel right?" Yugi muttered dryly, clearly understanding where Mai had gotten this kind of thought… 99.9 from losing a duel to an amateur…

"Thanks Mai… though, I think I'll be staying away from that for a while… since I doubt that he would want to see me…" Téa sighed and slowly, the tears came back to her eyes. Why did she feel so empty without him.

There was a slight click from the door and all eyes turned to the person standing at the door.

Anita Gardner, currently divorced mother of Téa Gardner, stood at the door, out of her business suit and in some loose pants and a blouse. Her hand was white, clutching tightly onto the mesh handbag. Her hair was a disarray from running up to the room and her eyes were stern and watering.

The circle parted, leaving a gap for Téa to see her mother clearly. Distraught and filled with vulnerability, the brunette girl cried out for her mother. "Mom!"

Immediately, Anita swooped down on her daughter and embraced her tight, cooing calming words into Téa's ear as she brushed her daughter's hair soothing with her hand. Téa's heart wrenching sobs were penetrating everyone now.

Though she was crying into her mother's shoulder, the muffled weeping could still be heard plainer than daylight.

"What happened to my daughter? Why the hell is she in the hospital, pregnant I daringly add?" Anita turned to the friends, rage in her eyes. Though she feigned innocence on the pregnant area, she was fiercely angered at the sight of her daughter.

"Well… you see Mrs. Gardner…" Yugi started.

"No, I don't see." The mother returned coldly.

"Okay, I'll start from the beginning… Téa… she became an employee to Seto Kaiba because…er, she said that you… threw her out and Kaiba hired her as Mokuba's tutor and babysitter, in a way. Then things got complicated when he… er, we found out that Téa was pregnant. Then Kaiba, he just… dumped her I guess." Yugi finished lamely.

"I… see…" Anita's eyes were thin as slits. So what that batman look-alike said was true.

"Mom…" The older woman heard her daughter's soft call and responded by petting her back to get rid of the hiccups.

"Yes dear?" Anita tried her best to sound sincere and heartbroken like any other mother would if they found out what such a cruel fate has be brought down to their children's shoulders.

"Can you forgive me for yelling those things at you?" Téa asked, enjoying the presence of her mother, of a real adult who understands what a normal teenager is going through.

"Of course. Now do you forgive this … hag for doing such cold-blooded things to you?" The mother asked, as if in desperate need of an answer by grabbing hold of her daughter's lukewarm hands.

"Oh Mom!" The girl buried her head once more in her mother's shoulder and hugged her.

* * *

Clacky-clackity clack.

Clacky-clackity clack.

Clacky-clackity clack!

Clacky-clackity clack!

Clacky-clackity clack!

Aggravated and overly stressed, Seto Kaiba, the now known as 'Téa's unborn kid's father' or even better, the ice cold-hearted, emotionless and totally rich bastard, slammed on his poor home-computer keyboard, causing a shrill shriek of metal against metal to come off of the PC.

**Still love you**

_**arashi no ato**_

_**aoi sora ga**_

**kanarazu hirogaru**

All he wanted to do right now as bang his head on the surface of his desk to relieve himself of this damn headache that had formed after his younger brother had annoyingly and meanly interrogation. But could he really blame the kid for doing so?

**Broken heart**

_**dakara ima wa**_

_**kono kanashimi ni**_

**tachimukatte-yuku **

Mokuba was attracted to Gardner more than a friend; she was practically a sister to him. And as a result, it triggered the endless rows of questions that were directed to him. Seto, calmly but with a cold-edge to his voice, explained the current situation in two sentences.

_**onaji hito wo**_

_**suki ni naru nante**_

_**setsuna-sugiru**_

**unmei**

"Gardner is never coming back here ever again Mokuba, and never again would I want you to have anything to do with her or the lackeys that are with her. And remember this well Mokuba… be a void of emotions and 'friends' and you'll be better off in life."

_**nani ga ichiban daiji na koto ka**_

_**kokoro ga toikakete-kuru**_

_**ai to yuujou kuraberarenai**_

_**watashi no naka de wa hitotsu**_

**ikiteku Hikari**

Promptly after these harsh words left his mouth, the young Kaiba's violet eyes were wide with confusion and denial and fled from his study to his own room, locking the door while he was at it.

**Still love you**

_**ikari datte**_

_**tabun ai no**_

**himei da to omou **

Seto knew that now his brother wasn't going to be talking to him for a while… a long while. He hadn't spoken to Mokuba this way since the time where he had nearly refused to help out Yugi at the Duel Tower. However, the situation was different then compared to now.

**Broken heart**

_**ima no futari**_

_**yozara no hoshi ne**_

**mieru kedo tooi**

This time… it no longer was involved of a psychotic freak who was planning on defeating Yugi and taking over the place of the Pharaoh with the three Egyptian Gods, Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra and ruling the whole world in a black abyss. No… this time… he was thrown in it instead of the King of Games, with an addition of the cheerleader.

_**warai-sugite**_

_**namida fukiatta**_

_**ano mabushisa**_

**kesenai **

Gods… he needed some coffee and some Advil. This damn pounding in his head was worsening by the second with his mind rotating thoughts like this.

Groaning silently, Seto stood up and switched off his computer, files saving automatically as the programs were turning off. He wouldn't be finishing anything at this rate, not concentrating on anything but the thrown facts and fate… and future. Funny how things seemed to be wonderful… and then they come crashing down on you.

_**nani ga okite mo donna toki demo**_

**shinyuu ni wa kawarinai **

Stumbling down the stairs, he managed to reach the kitchen with only a killer headache (which because even more excruciating when he came stomping down the flight) and pour himself a cup of Maxwell House's bittersweet, black, cold coffee, tossing a few pills of the headache reliever, waiting for it to be drowned by the caffeine drink.

He tiredly slopped down into one of the kitchen chairs and glared at the microwave timer, but had to squint to read 4:30 AM due to the shades, which weren't drawn yet since the house staff doesn't even wake themselves till 6 in the morning, sharp.

_**yume to kibou wa tsuyoi mikata yo**_

_**"anna koto mo atta ne" to**_

**itsuka hanaseru**

Why the hell was the house so dark and damp anyways? Was something removed out of place without his permission? Where was the warmth when you needed it!

Of course… there was something removed from his home. Her, the she-demon with those blue eyes, eyes that are so similar to his…

The she-demon that was holding within her a growing child… filled with half of his own blood.

The she-demon that had somehow managed to tear down some of the hand built walls around him.

The she-demon that had somehow managed to stir some unbidden feelings within him.

The she-demon that always took hold of the reins of the feelings in his heart.

Fuming, Seto slammed his mug roughly down the table, completely obliterating the cup with the force caused by anger. The black liquid spread quickly on the flat surface, wetting his still, bloody hand that was clamped onto some thick shattered shards of the remains of the mug.

Fuck these things… why was he even thinking of her! He had already rid himself of his demons, most of them at least, and now he doesn't need another one to be purified by his feelings.

_**nani ga ichiban daiji na koto ka**_

_**kokoro ga toikakete-kuru**_

_**ai to yuujou kuraberarenai**_

_**watashi no naka de wa hitotsu**_

_**ikiteku hikari**_

Sighing, all was forgotten after the sleepless night got to him.

* * *

"It's not fair!" Punch!

"Not fair!" Punch! Punch!

"Not fair!" Punch! PUNCH!

"Not fair!" PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH!

Finally slumping from venting all his anger into his bed pillows, Mokuba Kaiba cried for his brother. Cried for Téa… cried for everyone who was in pain.

It wasn't fair that Seto had the power to tell Téa to leave. He should have a say in it. It wasn't fair that those… teenagers… adults… those OTHER people don't tell him what's going on. It wasn't fair that he was left out of all this… his brother's life. It wasn't fair that his brother had control over him. Can't for once he make a decision for himself? Or at least for other people?

He had heard the moving people take away the packed things, which were packed by the servants, which belonged to Téa. Before the stored away anything into the boxes from the dresser table, Mokuba had made a mad dash at it and took the one thing that he knew he wanted to keep by him as a remembrance.

The wooden box with the ballerina in it, he might not have the key to open it… but it would always remind him of Téa. The music of the dancing plastic figure still remained inside his head, and so did the brunette girl's words of heart.

His best friend… and only friend were now out of his life, which was dictated by his brother's words. So he was going to treasure this forever… if he were never to see Big Sister again.

* * *

**AN:** Alas! This chapter is finally done and I'm glad for it to be done! It was really a bitch to write this chapter. And I'm really really really sorry that it nearly took me two months to write this. To be truthful, I was busy working on "Red Envelopes" and all of the other ones. "Dragon Guardian" and "You Against Me" too! I feel like I've neglected this story for quite a while, not to mention, I've been keeping all my readers/reviewers back. Once more, I'm very sorry for this. To make it up to you… I'll have the next chapter up by next week! And that is a promise! I'm putting aside all of the other works (projects, art work, other stories) aside till I finish the next chapter. And no… there's not going to be a sequel to this. Honestly, I wasn't even planning for one. I'm just going to leave it as it is… leaving the mystery to you. 'Kay? Anywho, review replies to the ones I can…:

**Mariks1andonly:** Lol. As you see… there's no development in forgiving JUST yet. However, maybe that'll come to pass in the further chapters. Being an ass is like the ONLY thing I could make Seto. And please don't kill him… I really need him in this story… and on TV. He's too much of a hunk to pass up!

**Black Joey:** Yes I totally agree with you. Never rush into anything that has to do with your love life and such. But you see… the thing is that I was RUSHING to get this story finished when I started. So I just suckered things up and now I'm trying to fix them. And as for Seto's attitude… welpers, you have plenty in here! Hehe…

And! Thankies for sticking with me through thick and thin in this story! Big huggies for the lady winged Knight and ma-au! You guys are the best!


	19. Absences of Love

**IT'S RENOVATION TIME PEOPLE! In other words, I'm re-vamping this fic! though the whole plot will remain, you'll only find some… uh… quirks amuck the chapters!**

**Disclaimer **on everything that I don't own!

Absences of Love,

By Winterwing3000

Téa sat down on the wooden bench after talking a NICE long walk around Domino Park. The sun was already near the tip of the horizon, casting fiery orange and black shadows all over the places it didn't touch. It was already August… how things can fly past in a blink of an eye.

Her other friends had just departed, though Yugi chose to stay with her. He decided that she would need someone to look over her for the time being, being in the state that she is now.

Téa was already five months into pregnancy and there are only four more to go. Her stomach, under the thick blue summer dress, was already bulging and it was giving her difficulties to walk for a long time. But her mother, though still arrogant and stern at times, was now always there for her.

Anita had taught her not to bend over to pick up things, not to climb up stairs, not to eat certain things, not to lift heavy things, not to shout or yell… it might damage the baby's sense of speech, not to wear certain things (its considered bad luck), and all sorts of things that just makes her motherhood so BORING. However, Téa knew that her mother was merely trying to keep them both safe and healthy.

She had visited Dr Smith, her obstetrician, just last week and now, the baby within her was about the size of her fist. The only thing is… the gender was still unknown and she's planning on not knowing… even though she already knew that her baby would be a she.

Sighing, Téa bent her neck up, looking at the sky. Every color present in the air was dimmed with shadows. They weren't as exuberant or cheerful. It seemed that the blackness of the setting sun was dampening everyone's moods.

But it was more like she was bringing everyone's moods down. Her constant pains of walking long distances, her whining of cravings at certain times (inconvenient ones too), and a whole lot of other things… and her craving of seeing HIM.

It's been five months, two weeks and six days. Probably she should make it three weeks, since the sun was setting already. Joey kept on reminding her on forgetting him. Téa was happy that her friend was always there, trying to help her in every possible way in cutting him permanently out of her life, but… How can she let go of someone that she loved so dearly in so little time?

Every time she flipped through the channels of her cable television, there would be at least more than ten channels of showing his face. Every time she goes down town, there would be these large poster stands up on buildings, displaying his products… his NAME. Every time she was waiting for her turn at the obstetrician, she would look through the magazines and find at least some interview of him with an image of his sharp face.

Her crystal blues eyes started misting. How did thinking of him have such a great affect on her?

"Téa? You alright?" Asked a worried voice next to her.

Turning her face to the source of the voice next to her, Téa found her best friend sitting down, gazing at her with anxious eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just… thinking…" said Téa, giving a somewhat wistful smile to Yugi.

"It's getting late. And I think my grandfather is starting to worry, you mother too. So why don't I walk you home?" Her friend inquired, standing up and stretching his back muscles.

"HEADS UP!"

Immediately, Téa shielded her face and body. Yugi went to stand in front of her to catch the rapidly flying baseball. The ball soared over to them and smacked into the spot near wear Yugi was sitting earlier.

"I'm SO sorry! My friend… YUGI? TÉA!" A boy with a mane of black hair, roused and a bit dusty, and large innocent plum colored eyes. He was wearing ordinary clothing with an addition of a pair of baseball gloves and a wooden bat.

"M-Mokuba?" The girl stuttered, eyes wide with astonishment. She hadn't seen this boy in ages! Even though he did send some letters every month or so…

"Hey Téa! Oh, sorry about that Yugi… my friend has bad aim and I sorta whacked the ball over the fence." The boy thumbed over his shoulder to where another boy was standing with a baseball glove in hand.

"Are you okay Téa? You look a bit… um…" The younger Kaiba asked, suddenly noticing how round the older girl was around the midsection.

"I'm fine… it's just that I'm having a baby." Téa cocked her head to the side and gave him a cheery smile. _And you happen to be the uncle…_ she thought gravely.

Did Kaiba bothering telling his brother why she and he weren't seeing each other anymore?

"Really! When?" Mokuba asked excitedly, forgetting that his friend was waiting for him to return to the game.

"I'm not sure… maybe December?"

"Oh, can you call m-…?" Before he even got to finish the sentence two shadows over crossed their vision.

"Mokuba… you've ignored what I've told you not to do." A cold cut voice said, demanding the boy to turn around.

Breath caught, Téa squeezed her eyes sight, fingers digging into the material of her dress. Not now…

"Kaiba, I suggest that you leave here." She heard Yugi said with dislike. Heck, she could already see the glare coming off him.

"Where I stand or go is none of your concern Yugi. Mokuba, let's go." Seto said coldly, regarding her with a blood-chilling glare of his own.

"Um… all me when you have the baby okay?" Mokuba said hesitantly, turning over his shoulder to look at Téa.

She gave him a small nod and waved him goodbye, which he returned.

Yugi gave a long sigh of relief before returning his attention to her, holding out a hand. "Well, as I was saying, let's get you home. It about nearing six and I think you'll be hungry. So let's go?"

"I'm fine by myself Yugi! You should go home and check up on your grandpa. He's not as young as he thinks." She added dryly, remembering last time he tried showing off his 'youth hood'.

"But!" He protested, deeply concerned of his pregnant friend. Walking alone! At night, nonetheless! When's she's like this! He'll surely take his own head rather than doing that!

"But nothing Yugi. You guys did enough for me and I really think you should check on your grandpa. I… I would really like to be alone for a while… you know, to… think about things." Téa said tentatively.

Still unsure, Yugi took out his cell and handed it to her. She hadn't brought a handbag with her or anything, since she only wanted a stroll through the park with her friends.

"Call Joey or anybody if you need help. And PLEASE don't wander off anywhere, I'm going to kill myself if I learn that you've disappeared and somehow ended up in danger." He pleaded; letting his brotherly side, show. He was saying this as if telling her not to attract any trouble… well, at least not to let trouble attract her, since it seemed that it was always Trouble finding them.

"I will. Don't worry about me too much Yugi." She pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheeks in thanks.

Walking down the almost empty street, Téa bowed her head and clasped her hand together behind her back, cell phone in between her fingers.

That confrontation… wasn't as pleasant; wasn't as… heart warming. It broke her heart even more to see him under such circumstances. Now, from what he said, he's probably forcing Mokuba not to even talk to her again. That 'bastard' really knew how to keep a damn grudge.

And she still hadn't healed. That glare from him didn't help it either. It just cracked her further into heartbreak. It just wasn't fair… why did her love life had to be so complicated? Why couldn't she just have chose a more opened up and caring kind of guy rather than that… that… obnoxious, bull-headed, woman-hater, computer-nizer, people person-hater, coffee-addicted… icicle!

Growling in frustration, Téa kicked at the pebble by the sidewalk and watched as it skidded out into the street and got smashed and crumbled into tiny little pieces of minerals as a truck overran it.

So much like her. Just one kick at her, it sends her into pieces.

Sighing, she shook her head sadly.

How did Seto Kaiba manage to break her so easily? The 'spitfire' cheerleader who was filled with optimism (way to much of it), the one who gives 'friendship' speeches to keep her friends' spirits higher than an eagle could fly, the one who would defend anyone with the right morals (anyone who is not psychotic in other words) and the one who now is the biggest (well, one of the biggest) worries of her family and friends.

"Hey little lady. What'cha doing out all alone at this time of night?" A drunken slurred speech was thrown at her.

Not even bothering to turn around, Téa hurriedly walked away from him as fast as her legs allowed her to in her state. She clutched tightly on the cell, flipping it and dialed in some numbers, hoping that she put in the right ones and pressed send.

Why was it she who would always be in center stage? This was getting really old! It's her … fourth time facing all these things! And in one year nevertheless!

"Hello? Joey?" She spoke into the cell only to receive dial tone and the operator.

"MFPH!" Téa shouted desperately as a hairy hand, which reeked of addictive toxic, clamped on her mouth and the other hand snaked around her growing waist. She clawed fruitlessly at his hands as the man tightened his hold on her stomach, was this the end of her?

"I suggest you unhand Missy before the cops get to you." A cool collected voice said.

"Uh huh. Or else, I'll kick your ass!" A more childish and girly voice intoned.

Seto looked up into the darkening skies. The clouds were dusty and the stars were faint, the moon gave no approving shine. The streetlight gave a upsetting flicker before going out completely.

His dark form in the nightlife of Domino made him look like some black assassin waiting for the kill as he killed some time strolling through the streets, checking for anything suspicious or anything that would ruin his mission.

His black trench coat blended him with the shadows. Practically his whole attire was shouting gothic

What was he doing walking out in the city anyways? And woman's scream and a pair of blue eyes flashing through his mind reminded him.

Oh… right…

To vent out his anger and hate.

His fists inside his trench coat pockets tightened as his dull nails dug into his skin. Damn her!

Just seeing her ONCE after all this time triggered so many painful memories.

"HIIYA!" A feminine shout disturbed his turmoil emotions.

Lifting up his head, Seto managed to catch a glimpse of what was happening.

A girl, at least the person looked like a girl with her height and long hair, had just socked the overly sized man in the face with her left foot and flipped backwards. If he hadn't known better, he would've said that the girl walked right out from the Chinese Kung Fu movies from all the complex yet learnable moves.

In other words, she must've had practice.

Nearby, two bystanders watched them fight. Though the blurry man was most likely having the beating of his life since he barely exchanged her blows with his. Turning his attention to the two people, he caught the outline of a man about his height holding onto another woman, though she looked somewhat round in the middle…

"Humph, men are nothing but trash these days. Don't you agree, Youko? Anyways, miss? Are you okay?" The girl bounced over to the woman, who was kneeling on the ground, dusting her hands off as she took care of the drunken man.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Thank you." The woman stuttered, and was able to get up with the man's help.

"You shouldn't be walking alone at night Missy. Its dangerous." Said the man that Seto confirmed as Youko.

"Chisa, do you mind if you go home yourself? I would walk you the rest of the two blocks but I think Missy would need my assistance." Youko said, drawing the girl close to him.

"No problem. Just don't forget to call me!" Chisa kissed Youko on the cheek before bounding down the street, nearly knocking him over, without a single apology given.

"Now, Missy. If you could tell me your name… and address, I'll be more than happy to escort you home." The man with a shock of blond hair held out an elbow to her.

"Um… I'm Téa, Téa Gardner. I just live about six blocks away from here… And you are?" The woman said, slipping her hand through his crooked elbow.

"Worry naught Missy. My girlfriend, Chisa Holmes, has a leash on me. I'm Youko Masters." Youko said charmingly, causing a light bubble of giggles from Téa.

From a far, Seto finally heard it. Her name… coming from her mouth.

Rage and hate grew within him every second he saw her with that stranger. What the hell was she doing with that man? She was HIS and no one ELSE'S!

The young CEO shot the Western Dog(1) a death look, and if looks could kill like many say… then the poor Youko would've died a hundred times over.

As if sensing his glare, Youko looked up from where he was and quirked his brows at him, challenging him to come over to where he was. Daring Seto Kaiba to get over there and take back what was rightfully HIS.

Seto's chipped blue eyes only narrowed further into slits. Somehow… he had a feeling that that man knows something… something between her and himself… but how? Clenching his teeth, he walked up to them as they started their descent down the street.

Téa's head was bent, thoughts flowing like water in her head.

It seemed that she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going… until she felt a jerk on her arm, which was looped through Youko's. They stopped walking… but for what reason…?

The girl found herself staring at a pair of black shoes in front of her… was someone blocking their path?

Lifting her head to meet the stranger's gaze, Téa immediately regretted that action as she breathed in sharply.

"Kaiba…" whispered she, turning her gaze elsewhere.

"It seems that you've made Missy uncomfortable sir. Would you please step aside so I could bring her home without any discomfort along the way? As you can see… I doubt that she would like to talk in the dark streets after being attacked. Now please excu--!" Youko said only to feel an iron grip on his upper arm.

Téa winced as she felt his cold hand on her own hand. It was so wintry despite the summer's warmth. "K-Kaiba… please let go…"

"Now listen here… Kaiba," The American said with distaste, rivaling Seto's glare with his own as his arm was twisted away from Téa's. "Release Missy before someone gets hurt."

"And that someone would be you if you don't shut your trap." Seto hissed venomously at him.

"I would never fight in a presence of a woman however, there are times where I have to ignore that." Youko snarled, aiming a kick at Seto only to be deflected by connecting with his knee.

"Please… no…" The brunette girl struggled in Seto's strong hold and had wrung her hand free, now taking a step back from the breakout brawl.

Seto's hand on Youko's arm had tightened to a bone-crushing situation. Growling in pain, Youko made an attempt to knock the man off balance with a Dragon Tail Sweep and successfully tripped the CEO.

The hold on his arm lessened and Seto fell with a thud. Soon, the brunette male retaliated with a Side Jaw Trap, locking Youko's feet with his own and brought the other male to the ground with him.

"Stop…" She whimpered… nerves scattered. "STOP THIS! NOW!"

There, she had finally kicked herself and shouted at them, very woman-like too…

When they had not stopped, Téa's face twisted into annoyance and decided to step into this fight, even meaning that she might get hurt… along with the child. Wrapping her hands around her stomach, she stepped into the battle, and tried avoiding a few blows.

"I SAID STOP IT!" She cried, eyes flaring.

Just as Seto was about to land a blow on Youko's face, a blur stopped his fist's crash. At the moment he saw her, his hand stopped, dangerously close to her face. Her eyes were glaring at him as she stood in front of that… that… American Scum, protecting him!

How dare she! Wasn't she his FRIEND? Lover? Whatsoever?

"Kaiba… just stop. You wanted to never be part of my life, remember? You… you…" Her voice was becoming dry and raspy. Tears were springing from her pained eyes.

A heavy but comforting hand landed on her shoulder, a friendly gesture for showing a shoulder that she could lean on. Heaving a choked breath, she whirled around and leaned her head on Youko's shoulder, seeking comfort from a stranger.

"Come on Missy." Youko patted her shoulders and wove their way around the still Seto, shock clearly written in his eyes.

Brushing past him, Téa murmured some words that triggered new emotions.

"I'm sorry… Seto."

As the two went their way… the boy fell onto all fours, eyes turning wet, unknown to him.

(1): I'm NOT trying to offend anyone or imply anything at all! This is a mere term that my grandmother said that my great great grandmother used to refer to the Americans or the 'gwei lo's from the other side of the world. (The Eastern world is of Asians… so they found no problem accepting them… however, due to their strangeness, in skin and speech, and advancement in technology and life-style, the Chinese saw them as aliens.)

**AN:** Bwhahah! I'm done with another chapter! And as you see… I've sped things up. I'm seriously NOT going to be writing all nine months of her pregnancy… I'll be a lunatic by then… since these chapters are so… hard to put down. It didn't flow as smoothly as I planned, but its out and I'm not changing it! Welp, there's only about… five to eleven chapters till the story comes to a close. And there's gonna be an epilogue to it so, there's not going to be a sequel. I'm murdering myself here people, and if you want a sequel, then plan my funeral for me…! Anywho, Review please?

**Crystal Koneko**: Chu! –huggies- thanks for loving this story!

**Peeps:** LOL! Major guilt trip for Seto huh? Well, as you see… none in this… His guilt consciousness hasn't gotten through his thick skull apparently… However, I'll take it up! Just need to find a place to put it… and how's this for soon? And yes, plenty more twists and turns for the coming chapters! There's already a big one in this chapter…! Chu! –huggies-

**The lady winged Knight:** WEEE! No crying on New Years! Bad luck will befall! Chu! –huggies and tissues- I'm glad that I could at least pull some strings on emotion… I thought it was just plain bare… lol. Don't you dare be cursing Anita or Seto! You bring more bad luck on you! Then –sniff- then me be really SAD! And yes… poor Téa! But it cannot be helped!


	20. Thinking of You

**IT'S RENOVATION TIME PEOPLE! In other words, I'm re-vamping this fic! though the whole plot will remain, you'll only find some… uh… quirks amuck the chapters!**

**Disclaimer **on everything that I don't own!

* * *

Thinking Of You,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"My gods. Are you okay Téa? You should've listened to Yugi and let him walk you home, and then this wouldn't have happened!" Mai chided.

Serenity, Chisa and Mai decided to drop by to check on the teenage mother since they were in the neighborhood. Mai was taking a break from her job, Chisa was living with her father since he was now working at a company here and Serenity was still off in their summer vacation till September. Téa sweat-dropped at Mai's 'sisterly scolding'. It was enough to hear it from the guys and her mother… now she had to go through it all over AGAIN? Boy, the world's harsh…

"I think Mai's right Téa. What if Youko hadn't shown up with Chisa? You could've been hurt really badly!" Serenity said, nibbling on a sugar cookie that Téa's mother had given them before she left for work.

Last week, after the incident, Youko and Chisa became fast friends with the group since they both saved her life.

"Ehe… I think Fate brought Youko and I to help Téa! I would've done the same for any girl. I don't like it when men pick on girls. It's just wrong… anyways… Youko told me something about that um… brunette boy that attacked you after I dealt with the other drunk guy. Are you hurt by either of them?" The aquamarine girl asked, cocking her head.

"Brunette?" Serenity and Mai said in unison.

"Um… no… not really…" The mother gave a weak smile before it turned down into a frown.

"You don't mean to say that it was HIM… do you?" Mai blurted out.

"Yeah… it was." The brunette sighed heavily, head hanging. The silence was prolonged… until Chisa asked for a clarification on the subject, leaving Serenity to explain as the eldest went to attend the teenager mother's emotional wounds.

* * *

"… Big brother?" The little boy with a shock of raven hair knocked hesitantly at the large oak door that lead to his brother's bedroom.

A week ago, right before the clock struck midnight to be precise, Mokuba Kaiba had woken up from a sugary nightmare when the front door of the empty mansion echoed a resounding slam. He had dared himself to stealthy creep to his own door and managed to crack a slit to squint out to the hall.

Mokuba had heard his bother dragging his feet up the stairs, hands holding onto the railing for support. His breathing was heavy panting and usually, a curse or moan would escape the sharp mouth.

Such lousy and lewd coordination was not of the Seto Kaiba of KaibaCorp., the multi-million-teen-phenomenal CEO. The Seto Kaiba he knew was arrogant and prideful, with a large ego mind you, holding himself up with a cold and superior air with a stoical mask upon his face when it comes to business. This was not his brother… his brother, though always cold and 'heartless', was a caring man… a model molded for him to follow and admire.

When his brother came close enough to the rooms, he caught… a whiff of… something rancid and spiking. Was it… alcohol? It smelled familiar to him, since the other kids at his school usually drink liquor after school, by the bleachers of the soccer field where he practiced soccer for the school team.

But that isn't like Seto. Why would Seto be drinking? Sure sometimes Mokuba saw his older sibling drink, but only during dinner parties with other corporate workers and such, however it would only be a few sips or half a glass. He knew that his brother couldn't handle alcohol, which is one of his weak points… and he knew well enough that Seto knew as well… but the question still remains… why was his brother drinking so late out?

And now… his brother practically never went to work, out of the building, or even his room. Seto was being a hermit, locking himself in his own room and shutting himself from reality. Thus, Mokuba took charge of KaibaCorp., with the help of Seto's trusted Vice President, since he couldn't be one until the ripe age of 18. He would go immediately to KaibaCorp. after school when he didn't have soccer practice and help out the best he can with contracts and such. Though as young as he may look, his mind was one of a pre-adult's. And he had a very good teacher, though half the time, he was neglected…

While his brother mopes, Mokuba also took hold of the household, telling them to send three trays of hearty meals for his brother and not to disturb him. Though, soon, Mokuba grew exhausted of the new arrangement and learnt how his brother felt, pressured by work and school and had no time for friends… no wonder people said that Seto was such an anti-people person. He just never had the time to do so…

But… didn't Téa say that she was their friend? Why had Seto treated her so… coldly last week? Was there something going on that he wasn't told of? He deserved to know… and how in the seven rings of heck was Téa pregnant?

… Was that the reason that his big brother kicked her out of the house?

"Enter." He heard from the inside, the voice tired and muffled.

Tentatively, Mokuba gripped the handle of the door and steeled himself for any outbursts that Seto had given to the maids (he had over heard them taking when they were working in the kitchen). Slipping through the door, Mokuba quietly went up to his brother, who was lounging on his leather couch.

The room was distorted. Articles of clothing were scattered about the room, some even hanging on furniture, papers from his study desk were either shredded or thrown amuck the floor, some of the thick volumes from the shelves were torn or laying messily open, the cover facing the ceiling, and his brother… the worst masterpiece painted the Fates themselves.

Seto was just… sitting there, staring into space… the laptop was discarded and nowhere to be found. His hair was hanging raggedly about his head, dark purple eye bags were visible through the curtain of brown hair, his face was sullen and paler than usual, and his clothes were wrinkled and unchanged.

"Big brother…?"

"What is it Mokuba?"

Well… at least that was a start, he didn't yell at him like he did the maids.

"Are okay? You haven't been to work this week and I can't sign all the contracts… so can you start going back?"

"… When I feel like it…"

HUH? Since when did this child behavior start?

"Why not…? You're the heir of KaibaCorp… so isn't it your responsibility than mine?"

"You can take my place. I don't want it."

"… Big brother…"

"… Just leave Mokuba…"

"But why? This isn't like you! Where did the real Seto Kaiba go! What did you do wit him!" Mokuba demanded, tugging at his brother's limp arm.

"He's dead… I killed him…" Seto replied sarcastically, trying to pull his arm back from his younger sibling's grasp.

"I bet I know who killed you… its Téa isn't it! You've been acting fine until we saw her last week! You kicked her out because something happened between the two of you! And now… you're all… like me! I want my big brother back! The one who cares for me, who works hard, who… who cares for Téa very much…" Mokuba trailed off sniffling as tears formed in his eyes.

The reminder of the woman instantly shocked Seto's body. "You don't understand Mokuba… she's… pregnant."

"So?" The boy was clearly still left in the dark, wiping his eyes off the tears.

"… With my kid…" And the world comes crashing down as he admitted the truth to his young sibling.

* * *

"TRICK-OR-TREAT!" Numerous shouts came from outside the door as Téa opened it to find little children no taller than her waist dressed up for the occasion.

There were girls dressed up as black witches (with a broomstick in tow), black cats, Disney female protagonists, fairies, and ghosts. Boys however, were in garbs of princes, dogs, soldiers, pirates, comic characters, and the old fashioned vampires. They were all bustling at her front door with large, bright orange plastic pumpkins with black faces on them or old pillow-cases.

"Here you go!" The swelling brunette said, giving them a big happy smile before digging her hands into a container brim-full with candy. As crowded around her, Téa remembered not to bend down or squat, not that it was possible now with her size, and gave each a fistful of the sugary-sweets and received a thank-you in return.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" She shouted as she waved good-bye to the group of children as they headed towards another house.

Sighing, she went back inside to sit down on the couch as she continued to brood over nothing… him… the baby… nothing… herself… dad… nothing… nothing.

She had been doing a lot of thinking these months, and her mother said it was normal. Pregnant woman tend to get moody over the littlest things or the stupidest things due to the fact that well… they just were because of… everything.

DING DONG!

Straightening herself up, she picked up the casket of candies and headed to the door and opening it.

"Trick-or-treat Téa!"

"M-Mokuba?" She stuttered out in surprise. The young Kaiba was dressed in a small black business suit with a silver tie pinned to his collar. His shoes were polished till they shinned and in his hands was a large… is that metal? Large and heavy looking metal briefcase…

"Hi Téa! Trick-or-treat?" He said excitedly, snapping open his briefcase and held it out to her, showing her the contents. There were kit-kats, three musketeers fluffy chocolate, jolly ranchers, smarties, butterfingers, twisters, twixs and other varieties of candy. So he was using that to collect candy…

"Um… hey Mokuba, long time no see! And here." Téa said, recovering from her stunned state, giving him a handful of candy. "Do you want to come in…?"

She asked when she saw that no one was with the boy… at least she didn't think there was, the streetlights were out.

"Nah, but I wanna invite you to my house. Remember that you're supposed to be my tutor and stuff? Well, I have this really really really important test coming up next week and I was wondering if you could help me practice and study." The boy said, rocking on his heels.

"Um… I would love to… but well, you can see… that I'm not really in the condition to walk." She motioned to her large stomach; half lying… she just wasn't ready to face him… Mokuba's eyes were wider than saucers when he saw her midsection.

"Wow Téa! That's fast… so do you know when I getta see a little Se—Téa?" He covered himself up and his curiosity.

Chuckling, Téa gave a small smile. "Maybe during winter, but I don't think that the baby could wait that long…"

"Anyways, I could send a limo here everyday after school's out and pick you up. So please?" He gave her his conquering and undeniable lost-puppy-look.

"Ah… well…" She uttered, and gave in. "I guess so. Well, happy Halloween Mokuba and enjoy the candy!"

Mokuba nodded and replied with a smirk. "I will!" … Drive Seto crazy with a sugar-high Mokuba…

* * *

"The time is approaching… only three more months before Master's resurrection comes about."

"Be ready Téa… be prepared dear little Meimyaku… a haunting future awaits…"

* * *

**AN:** Ohohoho…. More angst! I can't seem to get enough of it! Bwhahahaha! The things are changing as the time slowly creeps closer! So wait for the next update to find out what would happen!

**Mariks1andonly:** -Squeals and glomps M1AO- thanks for Reviewing! And I hope you don't feel sad that there's not gonna be a sequel! It would really be a PAIN to write it because I'm really drawing a blank at it. Lol, and the epilogue… well, to tell you the truth… I've already written it. –sweat-drops- Ehehe… and it'll be dedicated to some special people! And thanks for loving this fic! I'm sure it loves you as well, if it doesn't, then I love you cuz you read it and review!

**The lady winged Knight:** -squeals and glomps TLWK and hands Seto plushie- I thank you thank you thank you thank you for sticking with me for sooo long! And its okay not to be superstitious, some people prefer reality! Lol… yeah, maybe they deserved it…–pouts- Lol, angst! Angst is my love and my life! I can't live without it! And maybe the angst-targets are gonna be enjoying some fluff later on, so I'll consider giving them some salvation!

**Crystal Koneko:** -glomps CK and squeals- You reviewed! Yaya! Lol, 'Seto! You moron! Go after them! –smacks him upside the head-' I was laughing every time I read your review! –snickers- And yup yup, instincts are the first priority to living a good and safe life! Thanks for the review!

**Fanilia:** I would really love to thank you. You've allowed me to write and post my chapters once more. If it weren't for you… I'm afraid that I might actually stop writing all together. So thank you very much Fanilia, I appreciated your help and I hope that in the future, you would continue helping in others in need, like I did. –hugs tightly-


	21. Turn of the Future

**Disclaimer **on everything that I don't own!

Turn of the Future,

By Winterwing3000

Rain poured down from the gray skies and puddles formed on the streets. A thick heavy fog hung in the atmosphere and there were barely any cars outside.

_Great way to introduce November… a downpour. Wonderful isn't it?_ A pregnant brunette thought silently, looking down and smoothed out the fabric over her round abdomen. In a small response, she felt her unborn child shift inside her womb and pressed a limb against her flesh.

Smiling a little, Téa petted her stomach and went to check on her mother, who was reading through some papers for her next case in the kitchen. When she entered, Téa found her mother chatting quietly over the phone, some drastic facial expression passing her aging face.

Anita looked at her daughter with a 'what-is-it?' face and Téa just shook her head, waving her hand to tell her mother that it was nothing. Nodding, Anita returned to her call, shuffling some papers here and there, a pen twirling in her other hand to cross out some lines on the files.

Sighing, Téa went back into the hallway to the closet to grab her raincoat. Mokuba should be here soon… and then… she'll be seeing him again.

Will he be happy to see her? Or angry that she has stepped foot into his household? Would he cast her out of the mansion without a second thought? Is he even going to recognize that this child was their daughter? A baby girl that needs both parents in order to grow up normally, living a happy life? And does Mokuba, the uncle of the girl, know of this… this… problem of theirs?

More questions plagued her mind as the brunette pulled out a large ocean-green raincoat, which belongs to her mother, but decided that it had to do. She needed a lot of covering other than a simple umbrella, which she usually carried with her whenever it rained. Catching a cold, even worse, pneumonia or hypothermia is unacceptable in her current condition.

Even though she may be seven and a half months pregnant, she could easily loose the baby if she were ill ridden.

Shaking her head of such unneeded thoughts, Téa told herself to stay positive and that nothing was going to happen to the baby.

The dreaded doorbell finally rang and heaving a breath, she calmed herself and went to open the door, telling her mother that she got it.

Téa slipped on the raincoat, put on her shoes and grabbed her handbag. Opening the door, she was greeted with the sight of the well-dressed chauffer with an umbrella in hand. "I'll be right there, could you please wait a moment?" Téa addressed the man, who nodded.

"Mom, I'm going to a friend's house for a couple of hours! I'll be back before 8, okay?" she said loudly into the large house and in turn waited for the answer.

After a long moment of silence, Téa finally heard, "Just be careful and don't run, jump or do anything to shake the baby in the rain! And watch out for the slippery puddles and stairs! And call me when you need a ride home!"

"Okay!" smiling to the chauffer, she stepped out of the house and closed the door. The driver opened the large umbrella and shielded the both of them from the pelting rain. As they neared the black limo, the man opened the door for her while still covering her head. Mumbling small thanks, Téa slipped into the vehicle with little difficulty and saw her tutee sitting across her, grinning like there's no tomorrow.

"Hey Téa!" the ebony boy chirped.

"Hey Mokuba, lots of homework today?" she asked politely, sitting in the middle of the leather seat.

"Eh, I guess… we're doing really long division now, with percents and fractions. Really confusing too! And I don't understand how to do 'density' in science class…" Mokuba continued with his long summary of hard subjects, while Téa only paid him half of her attention, the other half, flying out the window with troubled thoughts.

Today… hopefully, will turn out as good as she wants. Because she really needed it…

"Okay, so the remainder can be left as 'R 23' or '23 over 51' because you're diving the number, it could be in fraction for as well. Basically, fractions are de--." Téa was cut short of her explanation when Mokuba replied wisely, quoting his math teacher.

"Denominator diving the numerator, which ends up as a decimal. If you move the point over twice to the right, then it becomes a percent." The boy said in a high squeaky voice.

Téa shook her head with a grin on her face. "So, changing your career from a photographer to an actor now?"

"Nah, I still have plenty of pictures to take between you and Seto that is!" Mokuba said without a second thought.

She froze for a moment, allowing the boy's words to sink in and then bit her lower lip. _Does Mokuba still think that we have a chance? Doesn't he know of what happened between the two of them? The poor kid…_

"Uhm… Mokuba, has… Kaiba told why he… kicked me out of the house?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well… I guess." Mokuba said, remember the harsh words that Seto had told him when the men were moving Téa's things out of the house. Speaking of which… "Hey, Téa, could you wait for a sec? I've got something that I wanna show you."

"Sure. I'll just go get something to drink from the kitchen." The girl nodded, getting up from the sofa. She paddled into the tile floor kitchen; the house was eerily quiet, scaring her a bit. Reaching the refrigerator, Téa favored her large stomach while bending down a little to grab the carton of milk.

Just as her fingertips touched the handle, a voice behind her made her froze a second time. "You shouldn't be doing that."

Gulping, Téa closed her blue eyes and stood up straight. She counted to ten, hoping that it was just her imagination. Finally, her crystal blue eyes turned and saw the tall outline of the man that had no intention of talking to her standing right next to the kitchen appliance.

"… Oh. Well, I was just getting something to drink. Mokuba's upstairs getting something." Téa said, slowly, walking away from the opened fridge as he went over to her and pulled out the carton of milk for her.

"Call for a maid or something next time. I can't always be there for your aid." Seto said, putting the box on the counter table next to her and pulled down a cup from the cabinets. She watched with slightly confused eyes and a turmoil mind.

As Seto lifted his head to meet her, Téa just stared back with a small indecisive look on her face. The silence between them stretched until it was unbearable, but neither dared to break it.

The rain tapped on the glass windows and blue lightning flashed. Suddenly, there was a large crash and boom from the outside. The lights flickered and then went out, scaring Téa. She let out a small shriek and nearly tripped on her footing.

Two hands shot out instantly, and steadied her on her feet. Her hands were on his chest, and head on his left shoulder, body trembling. "… Thank you."

"Hn… watch yourself." He murmured, and then started to detach her grip on him and his on her when another thunder rumbled the skies, causing Téa to whimper.

"Stay, please? I… never liked thunderstorms." She asked audibly, shirking as the lightning flashes.

"Very well." Seto muttered, staying as he was. Téa clung on to him a little tighter for protection.

Once more, the silence hung. Sighing lightly, Téa pulled her head back and looked up, over the bridge of his nose and into the dark reflections of her eyes. "Do you… want to… feel the baby?"

_Why am I asking? … Right… to get rid of this silence. I'm so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Stupid mood swings! _The girl frowned mentally at herself as Seto quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Don't worry, its not going to hurt me," she said reassuringly, seeing a bit of his hesitance. "And it is your daughter."

"Here." Téa took on of his hands and guided to her abdomen. Relaxing a bit, Seto carefully allowed his hand to brush lightly on her clothing, feeling the swell of her stomach.

Then, as he went back to the starting point, he felt a slight kick in his palm. Seto abruptly pulled away as Téa smothered her giggling. "Its daddy, baby. He's saying hi to you."

She said quietly, placing a glowing look around her as she petted her stomach. Seto watched wordlessly, stunned at her motherliness. "Babies are responsive when they sense that one of their parents is nearby. At least, that's what I read. But I'm probably being paranoid, and I'm getting all… all… sentimental again."

If Seto could have fallen over, he would. But that seemed impossible and the only thing that came to mind was _panic_ as Téa suddenly started crying.

"Geez, big brother, what did you do to Téa?" Mokuba asked as he came into the kitchen with a flashlight in one hand and a wooden box in the other. He moved his light from the hugging brunettes to the carton of warm milk on the counter.

"And I think you spoiled the milk too." he commented slyly, putting it back into the refrigerator as the two broke apart. Seto straightened out his apparel as Téa blushed lightly, wiping away her fountain of tears.

"What were you getting for me Mokuba?" she asked, sitting down in one of the low stools.

"This." the young boy said, handing the wooden carved box and snapping on another flashlight that he had took out from the drawers.

"This… I thought I lost it! Where did you find it?" Téa asked, amazed, hugging her treasured music box.

"… Well, I sorta took it when the people were taking your things out of your room. I thought that I wouldn't see you again and if I don't, then I can't meet my niece or nephew." Mokuba said proudly.

"Aww… that so sweet of you Mokuba!" the soon-to-be mother crooned, placing a kiss on the boy's cheek, which made him blush.

"Ew, cooties!" Mokuba moaned, running to the bathroom to wash away the girl germs, Téa chuckling as he went.

Seto just stood there, watching the whole event pass by.

Téa accepted her role in this… problem wholly, while he has been burrowing himself away in agony and hatred. Instead of taking responsibility of what the both of them had done, though how still remained a mystery, he was shrinking away and pretended to be dead to the world. His little brother, barely 15, had taken his place in Kaiba Corp and tried his best to help him, the ignorant and obnoxious older brother, back to his feet.

It had snapped him back to reality when Mokuba literally punched him in the head. It showed him how much he was hurting his younger brother by disregarding everything around him, living in his own world of darkness. He couldn't change what has happened and he needed to start becoming something other than his past self.

Seto didn't know how to be a father, or even a boyfriend. The closest thing that he has been was a friend and a brother, an enemy and an ally. He wasn't prepared for this sudden role of a parent, but he needed to learn. Many children out there were homeless or parentless, much like him when he was younger. Though, he contributed greatly to the orphanage funds, he was only indirectly helping the children. And so, he would start helping them by helping his own child.

He will **not** let his daughter be raised with only a mother. He will **not** let his daughter be without a father. He will **not** let his daughter suffer the consequences in the future while growing up alone. He will **not** let his daughter become what he has…

A selfish and cruel heartless beast, that doesn't care for a shit in the world other than having the title of the best and his company. A human being, who in the past has done many things without regret, until his present catches up with him.

But… how as he to regain the trust of someone that he had wounded deeply?

He was never the one to apologize or even try to gain such things. But… if he were to help his daughter… he needed to. Be it hurting his pride or not.

"… Téa…" Seto started, a lump forming in his throat.

"Hm…?" the pregnant female turned her attention to him.

"… I… would like to ask… for your forgiveness." He said almost inaudibly. Téa's eyes widened with surprise, mouth parting a bit.

"You… I, of course! I… can't really hold a grudge against you for hating me… but… why?"

"I'd like to start over. To take responsibility of my unknown actions." Seto said tentatively, unsure of his choice of words.

"… I see. Well, I know that… betray your trust and our friendship wasn't the greatest thing. But I will forgive you, and I hope that you could forgive me as well. We don't have to be that close… but I hope that we can be at least friends again." She bowed her head, both hands on the swell of her stomach.

"… Of course."

Téa smiled brightly at him, despite the heavy pattering of rain and the fading rumbling of the thunder. To Seto… it brightened the whole room.

And without knowing, he gave a small smile himself.

"No… it's gone wrong!" An aquamarine haired girl whispered, clenching her hands.

"Now, now. Calm down. This was only a minor set back, we still can perform the ritual, but the plan has to be altered slightly. I'll set up another discussion with her mother, so you make sure that our little pawn is kept away for the time being." A blond man said, pulling the shorter girl to him.

The lighting overhead flashed, uncovering their shadows in the high branches of the tree nearby the kitchen windows. When lightning struck again, the two black cloaked people were gone, leaving only a black leather glove.

"Just you wait Téa… not everything has happy endings…" the mysterious voice said, carried by the wind.

**AN:** -faints- I've been yelled, badgered and manipulated by my many readers to get my ass working on this chapter. And it is finally finished (tho' a tad short). And I apologize for ignoring it! I've been busy working on **Branded** and **30 Kisu**! But, I'm now devoting myself to this only! Hopefully, I'll meet my deadlines or things will get rocky again! –winces- I've also renovated/re-vamped all of the chapters so far, so if there's still some confusion, email/review me and I'll answer your question in the next chapter! Again, sorry for the long update! (2 months and a half! EEKS!)

Review time!

**Yukina Kaiba:** thank you for loving it! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. As for if Seto will be coming around for his child, I'm not spilling any more beans. So what do you think he'll do?

**SportZScooby: **hehe… Kaiba has to have an heir to his company because well… guys are like that. Obsessed, I guess?

**darkness-consumes-me: **-chuckles- sure thing! –hands buncha candy- thank you for reviewing!

**Crystal Koneko: **YAY! Crystal reviewed! –hugs- and stop hitting poor Seto! –sniff- he has a lot of abusing these days! Lol, anywho, look out for the next chapter! Its gonna be a bang!

**The lady winged Knight: **-winks- no duh you're unique! You're you! And I'm gonna have a LOT of angst heading your way, so be prepared! Mwahahah!

**animeaddict99: **eep! –runs behind big teddy plushie- No chainsaws allowed! And thanks for… uh…. Reviewing! –shrinks away-

**sam:** no problem and thanks for liking it!

**Ms. Cassandra Chant:** CHANT! Whee! –huggies- and you're the first one to point out Seto's overprotectiveness! I was trying to make him realize something there… but… bleh, he's a dimwit! (Seto: HEY!) and I'm sure that he's going to love both Téa and his daughter dearly, as any father should!

**inuyoukai-san: **wow, thanks for the ice cream treat! Though, I like vanilla better! lol, Mokuba does have his finger wrapped around Seto, thus, the eldest Kaiba is a whipped dog! Bwhahah! Enjoy reading!

**Kagome21: **I was … stunned to oblivion when I read all of your 14 reviews. No one really reviewed for all of it…. so I was like a gaping fish when I saw them! Thank you and here's my pretty update! Oh as the 'most consecutive reviewer of the year', I here by award you with this, the **Consecutive Reviewer** certificate! Say cheese to the press! –Snaps camera and tacks picture on bulletin-

**Raquel: **Lol, don't be mad! Be glad! I've updated!


	22. Afterthoughts

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Afterthoughts,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

Anita looked up from her paper work as her cell phone rang from her purse. _Funny… usually she doesn't call me._

Hesitantly, she picked up the phone and pressed a button for the caller id and found that it was private. When a small blinking icon of a black-cloaked man flashed on her screen, she immediately pressed 'talk'.

"What do you want now?" she asked impatiently.

"My my… such a rush, on your toes are you Mrs. Gardner? Anxious to get rid of your own flesh and blood?" the voice on the other line taunted.

"… What do you want!" Anita repeated demandingly, something in her heart twitched as he mentioned about Téa.

"Now, calm down. I'm only here to inform you of a small incident. Apparently, Fate has spun a new thread into their breaking up episode… and now, that causes a minor set back for us. The plan will be the same, however, there will be one small detail added into our victory.

"On the eve of January…you are to invite Kaiba to your dinner table, not as a hostile hostess, but a hospitable one. I've delivered something personally to you and it is waiting for you in your bedroom. The rest is on the note attach… understand, Mrs. Gardner?"

Anita's eyes narrowed a fraction, not liking the tone she was talked to. "So basically you want me to poison them… Hm… and why at the eve of January? Why not now?"

"Because, we need her child in order to succeed. And it seems that you are indeed the best of the best, Mrs. Gardner. Already knowing my plan before you learn of it. My, it seems that you are feeling wonderful just to rid yourself of that… _daughter_ of yours, aren't you?"

Something caught Anita's throat… daughter… Téa was her own flesh and blood, her own daughter… what… what's wrong with her heart? She didn't need that piece of garbage, yet… Téa still managed to forgive her wholly for the past relationship they had as a mother and daughter. And she… she was pretending, holding up a façade in order to gain riches…

"Having second thoughts, Mrs. Gardner?" the voice mocked.

"… Hmph, you kids. Always underestimating the adult's minds. Just have the cash ready." She said harshly into the small phone, the other hand clenching tight.

"Very well, I'll prepare the rest. Oh, and one thing… I'll **kill** you personally…

Should you speak one word of it." the voice leered at her.

Not liking the man's attitude, Anita hung up and threw the phone at the wall of her office, ratting the awards.

* * *

"Hey, Téa, is it just me or are you _glowing_?" Mai asked, tapping her red manicured nails on her chin with one of her eyebrow rose, peering suspiciously at the brunette.

Téa's face colored as she sweatdropped. _How is it that Mai knows all of these things?_ "Uh… I'm not sure…"

"I think Mai's right… you look radiant, more healthier, I mean." Chisa said, bending forward on her knees to have a better look.

"Uh… I think its just the sunshine! Now, who wants more cookies? I'm sure my mom has some in the cookie jar." The brunette said, edging out of her seat.

"Nuh uh, not so fast missy. Something happened yesterday and I wanna know what." Mai said pulling Téa back down into her seat on the sofa. Chisa nodded her green head and sat on the brunette's left while Mai took her right.

"Yeah, and you weren't home when I called you last night, before your dinner time!" Chisa said. "I think your mother told me that you were out somewhere…"

"AHA! So something did happen last night! And that would be…?" the blond trailed off, smirking.

"I just went over to the Kaiba mansion to tutor Mokuba and kinda bumped into Kaiba…" Téa whispered, fidgeting, while a smile creeping onto her face.

"Isn't he that guy that bro-?" Chisa was cut off then Mai made a shushing sound.

"No, its okay now guys. Kaiba and I forgave each other and we've made up. We're friends now…" the pregnant female told them, smiling happily.

"Oohhh, did you guys kiss and make up?" Chisa asked eagerly.

"Huh?" The two Japanese girls started at the American, who only blinked.

"I take it that you guys never heard of it… never mind, forget what I said. So are you guys going to get back together or something? Maybe even get married?" Chisa pressed.

"No! I mean, no. I don't think that marriage is an option. We… still need to rebuild our friendship, but we'll see how it goes." Téa nodded her head. "But, I know that… Kaiba will be helping me along the rest of the way. I saw it in his eyes… they were so… determined. He said that he wanted to take some responsibility… and even though I have no clue how we ended up like this, I'm kind of… happy that we did.

"It taught me a lot of things about how cruel life could really be and not everything ends up the way I want. And… my baby right here somehow… connects me to Kaiba, in a sense. Ah gosh, I'm ranting again, aren't I?" The brunette blushed and buried her head in her hands, flushing.

"There there, its only normal for you to have mood swings hon. Now, why don't you tell us about your little escapade with all the juicy details now?" Mai chuckled, patting her on the back.

* * *

"Oh big broothhhheeeeeeeerrrrrrrrr!" Seto Kaiba nearly groaned as he heard his little sibling sing out his call. That never meant anything good or nice was happening… sometimes he did almost wished that he could crawl under a rock and hide from Mokuba, but then again, that will never happen due to his large pride.

…One of the deadly sins.

"Seto?" A sly voice peeked into his room, along with a very dark mop of hair and some growing limbs.

"Yes Mokuba?" and he was hoping to get a good night sleep, damn it.

"I can't sleep." The young teen plopped onto his brother's bed, bouncing the both of them.

Silence hung as Seto sat staring at the ceiling and Mokuba side glancing his older brother. Once, Seto caught his gaze and already knew that something was bothering him. At least, there was something that he was really anxious to ask about.

"What's wrong Mokuba?"

"Well… I have a question about you and Téa. Are you guys… well… together again?" his younger brother looked curiously at him, tilting his head to one side.

"… I suppose so." _And though we've figured this out… how the hell are we going to handle a kid as friends? _

"Then can she come back here? I know she's living with her mother and all, but… does it hurt if she visits… daily?" Mokuba pleaded, missing the presence of Téa already.

"She can't be out as much as you like Mokuba. Don't forget that she is carrying a child. And god who knows what could happen to her like those other times…" Seto added under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Its nothing."

* * *

A couple weeks flew by as snow had yet to touch the ground. Téa had comfortably engaged herself with more activities with Mokuba and Seto, trying to develop their renewed friendship.

The guys had somehow found out that Téa and Kaiba had gotten it all back together, on a friendly basis now.

Joey and Tristan, at first were on a mad rampage, readying themselves to beat the lights out of Seto since they believed that the CEO is only manipulating their pregnant friend for some unknown purpose.

Yugi had been a bit untrusting at first, however, believed in his childhood friend's judgment and accepted the fact. Mai and Serenity, who had dropped by for her November break, phoned Duke who was out of town and in San Francisco. Ryou was also out of town and went back to England for some family business. So, no one reached him.

"Hey, Mom? Do you mind if I invite a friend over? He needs to be babysat." The brunette female asked, walking into the living room, where her mother was watching some soap opera.

"Hm… who's it? Yugi? Joey? That nice, England boy Ryou?" Anita asked, half her attention on the television, the other half to her daughter.

"Uh… I'm thinking more of a Kaiba…" Téa muttered.

"Kaiba! As in… that boy that brought you home last time?" Anita said, suddenly fully paying attention.

"Uh… yeah, but I'm babysitting his younger brother, Mokuba, while Kaiba's on a meeting trip."

"… Well, I suppose. How long is the boy going to be staying?"

"Couple of days, not too long. So… its okay?"

"Yes, just tell him not to make a ruckus and everything will be fine." Anita nodded and Téa smiled, picked up the phone and dialed away.

_So, it was true. All those days that she had been going out, it was to the Kaiba mansion… a little bit of manipulation and soon, it'll be done._ She thought, but something pulled in her chest when she remembered the smiles she was given.

* * *

**AN:** I've updated another chapter in a matter of a few days! Yesh! Now, only four more chapters to go (which includes the epilogue!)! So keep your hopes up, I'm working on the chapters of this fic almost daily now! I'm doing my homework, at least most of what I can in school now, so I could have some time with my baby here. –hugs- however, even though there is a small disappointment in the lack of reviewing, I'm still gonna update. I'm not the one to leave things unfinished, so updates will be frequent (close enough…) and I'll try to draw some of the scenes as an added bonus… hopefully! So stay by me readers and reviewers! Love ya!

To the Reviewers of chapter 21:

**Raquel:** thank you uber-duber-muchos! And there's no need to plea for a chapter now, as I said, I'm gonna stick by **FMSK** till the end! –hands cotton candy- want some?

**ang3l-blue: **thanks! and I love drama (tho' I don't take drama/theatre class… I have stage frights) And thanks for the praise!

**inuyoukai-san: **lol, definitely, **_not_** the first fanfic where Seto's has apologized to someone. You'll find plenty out there; it's just that it takes some time. Cruelty… why does everyone call me that? Lol, just kiddin'. Well, to answer your question, I wanted to show… the true face of the world (it is not _always _beautiful and happy!). And no worries, then epilogue's done and from what I know, there's nothing sad in it… -grins-

**P.S.** the only reason that this is so… _short_ is because that it is an **"Afterthought"**. Bon?


	23. Merry Present

**Disclaimers **on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Merry Present,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"Hey Mokuba! I'm glad that you guys can come! The whole gang's busy with their own families, so I guess that it's only you two and my mother and I! But… if you wanna go back home and have a family Christmas Eve celebration I totally understand. I'm soo sorry to have bothered you two, you mus-!" Téa ranted as she panicky opened the door, seeing the two Kaiba brothers standing in the biting cold.

"Téa! It's FINE! Seto and I had nothing planned, and holidays are always boring without you! And Seto worried that we might have been bothering you, not the other way around!" Mokuba interrupted hastily. Sighing, the brunette girl nodded, and then sidestepped, widening the door entrance.

Inside, Mokuba saw lights lined up in the hallway, a couple of wreaths and golden candles, and some other small Christmas trinkets. Which meant… once he looked up, the little boy saw the mistletoe hanging above him and his brother… and Téa!

The brunette female grinned then bent down and pecked him on the check. "Merry Christmas Mokuba!"

"You too, Kaiba! Merry Christmas!" Téa said happily, giving him a kiss on the cheek as well. Seto stood there, stunned a moment then blinked at her.

"I'm sorry about that… it's just that I get these... these… stupid mood swings." She pouted, then closed the door as Seto nothing while Mokuba talked a mile per second.

"Téa? Who is at the door?"

"My friends! Are you still going out?" Téa asked, her mother, who emerged from the staircase, dressed in a black dress laced with dewdrops in a flower pattern at bosom.

"Yes, my client wanted me to examine the prosecutor before trial. And… oh. I thought your friend Yugi was coming. But it seems I thought wrong. Who might you be?" Anita asked, looking down at Mokuba.

"Ah, that's Mokuba Kaiba and this is Seto Kaiba." Téa said quickly. Anita narrowed her eyes.

"Kaiba, as in the father of you child, Téa?"

"Um… yeah…" the brunette female looked as if she were a deer caught in the headlights.

"I see, would you mind if I speak to him for a while? I believe that I have some oatmeal cookies in the cabinet. Would you like some Mokuba?" the mother addressed the younger Kaiba sweetly.

Mokuba looked a little hesitant, eyes darting from Téa's mother to his older brother. Something unpleasant was going to happen, he could feel it… but…

"Go on, Mokuba. I have a few words I'd like to exchange with Mrs. Gardner as well. I'll join you shortly." Seto told him. Nodding his raven head, Mokuba went into the kitchen with Téa following him.

"Mr. Kaiba, why don't we go into the living room, I'm sure that you'll feel more comfortable there." Anita said, switching from a mother mode into a lawyer's.

"Hn…" Seto followed Anita, who sat comfortably into the recliner. Seto choose to sit across her, behind the glass coffee table.

At first, it was silent, as Anita observed Seto with carefully trained eyes, taking in every detail and expression. Seto just sat there, emotionless, stoical and stared straight ahead of him and to the wall.

"You're the father of the child that my daughter carries, correct?" she asked, interlacing her fingers as she leaned forward in her seat.

"As Téa said, yes." Seto replied, dark azure eyes piercing her brown ones.

"So are you planning to marry my daughter? Or are you just going to abandon her after the child is born?"

"I have no intention of leaving the child or Téa. However, no I will not marry Téa just because of this. She choose to keep our relationship on a friendship basis."

"Ah, a man of honor, just as I expected from a CEO like you, Mr. Kaiba. You will respect my daughter and take responsibility of what has happen, no? Should there be any problems, I mean…" She questioned in a sly tone.

"I assure you that nothing will harm her. If there is, I will hold myself responsible. Now if we are done, I'd like to get back with my brother." Seto said, dusting his pants of invisible dust and walked to the kitchen.

He didn't like the way she said it. She was plotting something, but what was the question. However… he saw something in her eyes when she asked him whether he'd take responsibility of Téa.

Was she trying to tell him something?

"… Téa! I'm leaving now! Be careful and mind yourself." Anita announced to her daughter, slipping on her black pumps and picking up her crocodile purse.

"Okay Mom, have fun!" Téa said and flashed Seto a smile as he came into the kitchen. But the smile dropped when she noticed his expression. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing much. Your mother just asked a few questions."

"Oh… about what?"

"It's nothing, just about business. And Mokuba, stop eating unless you would like to be sugar high." Seto said dryly to his brother, who was munching away happily on the cookies.

A small smile came to Téa's face, finally convinced that nothing was bothering Seto. "Well, who wants dinner? I've made some salad and pumpkin pie, Mom made some chicken pot pie too."

"Ohhh, pumpkin pie!" Mokuba said enthusiastically, forgetting the cookies.

Téa gave a laugh and Seto just shook his head.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me and for coming Kaiba. I really appreciated it." Téa told Seto, while drying the dishes as he washed. Mokuba skittered out of the dining kitchen once the table was cleared. Most likely ran to find his gifts.

"I'm sure Mokuba would have wanted to come over anyways. He's always up for free presents." Seto said blandly, turning off the sink and handing the last dish to Téa.

"Really? I…!"

**PING!**

The dish shattered as it collided with the ground, having been slipped from Téa's grasp.

Immediately, Seto turned his head to her, eyes somewhat worried when he heard her voice. "Ka…Kaiba? Call the hospital…"

Kneeling down, he asked with a hand on her shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

"I… I think my water just broke." She whispered.

Eyes widening, Seto swore in his mind and called out to younger sibling. "Mokuba, call the hospital now!"

**

* * *

December 24th, 11:25, Domino Hospital**

_It had been nearly three hours since Téa was in the ER…_ Seto thought. _Just how long does childbirth take?_

Seto leaned against the white wall, eyes darting back from the ER doors to the tiled floor.

The rest of the gang, called in by Mokuba, was sitting on the benches, anxiously waiting. The guys were out here while Mai and Serenity were inside with Téa, trying to calm her down.

Yugi and Tristan were sitting down with Mokuba; hands gripped tightly and winced every time they heard Téa cry out.

Joey stood adjacent to Seto, glaring at the CEO.

"**SETO KAIBA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AFTER THIS! YOU HEAR ME!"** Téa threatened, causing all the guys to direct their attention to Seto. Yugi shook his head, a sorry expression on his face.

After all, Téa was always true to her word…

"Uh… I think that's the pain talking. So no worries, Kaiba. But if you die, I'm sure she'll visit your grave afterwards." Tristan piped up, hoping to brighten the gloominess.

"Thanks Taylor, I'm sure." Seto said sarcastically.

"**Grr… I DON'T CARE IF I GET THROWN IN JAIL, BUT I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU SO YOUR FUTURE WIFE DOESN'T FEEL THIS KINDA PAIN!"**

At this, Joey started to snicker. "Sucker up Kaiba, you're in deep." The blond said.

"Stop picking on my brother Joey!" Mokuba defended.

"What? I'm only tellin' the truth. Téa's really gonna kill him after this." Joey thumbed towards the doors of the ER. His digital wristwatch beeped, telling him it was midnight and then there was another shout of pain but a wail broke out as well.

Then a doctor, still in his medic garb (stained with some blood), came out to the hall. He took off his gloves and pulled down his mask. "Your friend is fine. And the baby is a healthy girl! Six pounds and nine ounces, born exactly at midnight of the eve of Christmas! You can go see them once we place them in a room in the ICU. But may I ask who is the father?"

Seto stood up straight and stepped forward. "I am."

The doctor looked a little surprised but then gave him a smile and stuck out his hand. Seto accepted it and shook it. "Congratulations Mr. Kaiba. You have a beautiful wife and baby girl now." said the doctor, and walked away.

Seto looked at the back of the doctor with a raised brow but turned his attention to the squeaking noises from the hinges of the doors. (Joey coughed on his oxygen when he heard the statement). Téa was wheeled out in a wheel chair with a bundle in her arms. Mai and Serenity came out after them, pulling off the garment and handing it to the nurses.

* * *

"Hey, yeah… the baby's born… so when do we start?" she asked, twirling her aquamarine hair.

"Soon, dear… very soon."

**

* * *

AN: Voilá! Chapter 23! Now, three more to go!**

**Ang3l-blue:** lol, very much. I can't capture his accent very well… and thank you for your compliments!

**KAIBA-LOVER:** LOL, don't worry, take your time to read! After all, this fic is coming to a close soon. :sniffs: and I'm gonna miss my baby! And no worries, once this is finished, I'm moving on to **Warriors at Heart** (another of my YGO fics!). I'll be also working on** Options**, a Rurouni Kenshin fiction!

**LadieAnimeFreak:** concept's interesting ne? It came to me when I watched a show of COPS about domestic violence. Blah, it was horrible!

**Inuyoukai-san:** Is a week and a day really an eternity? Hope not! And you'll have to wait a bit… Téa(Anzu)'s dad might show up, you just have to wait and see!


	24. The Awaited Day

**Disclaimers** on everything that I don't own.

* * *

The Awaited Day, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"She is so adorable!" Chisa squealed, tickling the little button nose. 

"She looks like Téa!" Mai chimed, comparing the baby to the mother, who sat on the hospital bed, with an exhausted look but smiling nonetheless.

"Aww… you're not going to return the kiss, Joey?" Tristan teased as the infant landed a big wet spot on the blond duelist's cheek as Joey held onto her.

Joey snapped, blushing. "Shaddup!"

"Joey! Watch your language!" Téa said sharply, glaring at her friend.

"Sorry."

"I think she likes Yugi more than Joey actually." Duke said, observing the way that the baby girl was clinging onto Yugi, reaching for his drooping yellow hair.

It had been nearly six hours since Téa had given birth to a baby girl, still un-named since Seto and she were still undecided, who was born on the day of Christmas. The gang had returned home for the night but promised to return and visit the mother and daughter in the morning. Seto sent Mokuba home and remained at the hospital with Téa, occasionally getting coffee from the cafeteria and stayed up in her room for most of the time, watching her and the small being inside the transparent cradle next to the bed.

In the morning, they came as promised. Seto exited the room, and went home to freshen up and retrieve his little brother. There was no doubt that the pre-teen would want to see his niece.

A knock came from the door, silencing the whole group as they turned to look at the visitor.

"Téa?" a black head came through the crack of the door way, big worried purple eyes peering in. Giving a smile, Téa motioned for the boy to come in.

Slipping through, Mokuba went quietly to the bed side, feeling somewhat tense with all the eyes directed towards him. "Ya don't have ta be shy, Mokuba. Don't'cha wanna meet yer niece?" Joey asked, plucking the baby gently off of Yugi.

Sighing unsurely, Mokuba nodded. "Yeah… but… I'm afraid that I'll drop her."

"Here, fix your arms like this and then hold her tightly to you chest, but don't crush her too hard." The brunette mother said softly, maneuvering the growing arms into a inclined X. Taking back her baby from her friend, Téa place her into the young boy's arms.

Mokuba, with his arms sagging from the lightweight, felt his knees shaking. What if the baby didn't like him? Or what if he dropped it?

As in sensing his doubts, the baby gurgled and squealed, waving her little chubby arms at his face, tugging at his ebony locks, taking away all of his insecurities. "Aww, I think she like ye, Mokuba." Joey started teasing.

"Joey, hun, you're gonna be holding the baby if you don't stop teasing everybody." Mai said.

"Okay, okay." The blond male backed off.

Suddenly, without warning, the door opened and Seto stepped in. He directed his blue eyes towards Téa, a face of questioning. The new mother nodded tiredly, before returning to her friends. "Hey guys, do you mind if… I uh… speak with Se-Kaiba privately for a few moments?"

Tristan shot Seto a suspecting look. "Sure… we'll be right out side."

"Thanks." Téa said, taking back the baby from Mokuba. "Yeah, we'll leave you two love birds to spend time with your baby." Mai smirked deviously.

As the gang filed out, Youko darted a glance towards the couple, grinning as he did so. Things were almost complete…

Just six more days… then the whole will be a whole different place.

As the door finally closed, the baby sniffed a bit before letting out a quiet yawn. "Sit down." Téa said, cradling the baby in her arms.

"Hn…" Seto took the seat nest to the bed, staring at the bundle as he did so. "So… decided the name yet?"

"Hm… I wanted something… peaceful and beautiful sounding. I was thinking about naming her Trinity. Since there were three factors that brought her to this world, even though some of them weren't exactly the best. But… I should be grateful. So how about it? Do you like it, Trinity?" she asked the baby herself.

'Trinity' merely gave a small yawn. "I guess that's a yes. What do you think, Seto?"

"Hn… Trinity."

* * *

"Mom…" Téa said, "Why didn't you invite the others? They're my friends too!" 

After two days spent in the hospital, Téa and Trinity were released and now, Anita was planning to have a small family gathering at her house.

However, she only invited the Kaiba brothers and no one else.

"Well, it is a _family_ gathering, which doesn't include friends. And my granddaughter's father is Kaiba and Mokuba. So why don't you just sit down and relax while I finish cooking this lobster." Anita said.

"Fine… I think Trinity's calling me anyways." The brunette mother went from the kitchen to the living room, where the baby was awake, staring at the ceiling and rolling around the couch.

Smiling, she went over to her baby and sat her in her lap, leaning on the couch. Things seem to just go by so fast. First, she was an ordinary senior who was about to graduate from school. But was kicked out of her mother's house and was employed, earning herself another family. Then, wham, some fortune teller says that her destiny will be changed, plus throwing in some feelings for her employer. Add a pregnancy and a minor break up; you'll get a torrent of feelings. And now, she has a daughter with her friend. This all seems so… cliché, like a chick flick almost.

"You know what, baby?" she looked down at the infant, who tilted her head to the side. "Mommy lives a very queer life. Very very queer life. Did you know that I dreamt of him again?"

"Ahh!" Trinity shook her mother's pinkie, as if understanding her.

She kissed her daughter's head. "Yami… he came back, last night to warn me. But…"

"_Where am I? Hello?" Téa asked the land filled with sand and a pointed horizon. She took a few steps, walking straight into the walls of a village. Looking around, she didn't see what she stepped on until she felt it._

_Something wet and foul scented coated her feet. Turning her head downward, what she saw nearly made her hurl. Bodies segments littered the sand, along with many patches of decaying blood. Arrows, swords and pieces of armor dressed these body parts. Outdoor shops and taverns were overturned; some houses were burnt down to the ground._

_When she saw the kohl markings on their face and the golden jewelry on their necks or arms, she immediately knew where she was._

_Egypt… 5 millennia ago._

"_I've see that you've came." A masculine voice came from behind her. There was a slight neigh of a horse. Turning around, she faced her former love, Yami or… Atemu. He sat on his white mare, dressed in a cotton cape and many riches._

"_You… called me here?" she asked, shocked._

"_Yes. Come, there is much to discuss…" Yami offered her his hand, which she took and was pulled up to the horse, sitting behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist as he yanked the reins._

_They rode toward the rising sun, hair whipping wildly in the wind. The white horse galloped to the Nile, where they silently sat down on the wet bay. "So… why did you call me here?" she asked._

"_Yes. There is much to tell you. I have to warn you of the dangers that are to arise. But… why don't you tell me of your life now. Are you happy?" the tanned Egyptian king asked._

"_I… I guess that I am. I have a daughter now, Trinity. And I've graduated from high school with the rest of the gang." Téa said, clasping her hands together, placing them on her drawn knees._

"_That's wonderful. I'm glad that you are." Yami gave her a small smile._

"_Anyways… what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"_

"_Well… I want to warn you about the next night… before the change of the year. Your closest ally could mean your destruction, so trust only the one who can find you."_

"_One who can find me?"_

"_Yes… trust him… he holds your heart and life in his hands…"_

_Everything melted away as Téa slowly regained consciousness._

"Well… that was about it… what do you think he was talking about?" Téa asked Trinity, who only blinked in return.

DING DONG!

Startled, the baby started bawling as she went to get the door, soothing her child as she did so. "Coming! Shh… don't cry, Mommy's here." The brunette patted the baby's back, and unlocked the door as Trinity finally started to settle down.

"Seto! You made it… wait, where's Mokuba?" Téa looked around the tall CEO, hoping to find his younger sibling.

"He said that he has to work on a summer project with a friend so he'll be staying at their house." Seto answered, closing the door and taking off his shoes.

"Oh, okay. You want to sit down or something? Mom isn't finished cooking yet…"

"Actually, I just did Téa. Hello Kaiba. How are you?" Anita said, wiping her hands on the towel tucked in her flowery apron. "Come, dinner is ready. And I've saved some pie for Mokuba, since I overheard that he couldn't come."

"Thanks." He said in return, following the two women into the kitchen.

Téa strapped Trinity onto the rocker next to her seat and went to retrieve the bottle of warm milk from the counter, wrapping a napkin around it first and then held to for the baby to suckle.

Seto sat next to her as Anita sat across from him. "Well, enjoy. I hope that you like lobster."

"Hm…" Seto replied, picking up some Indian rice with chicken mixed into it. As they ate, silence lingered in the air. The only noise was when Trinity started complaining and shoving the bottle away from her.

DING DONG!

Turning her head to the door, Téa said aloud, "Who can that be?"

"Let me get it dear…"

"Wait, are you…?" the brunette started only to slump back into her seat, eyes beginning to become unfocused. "What?"

"What's wrong?" Seto asked turning his head sharply to face her clouded eyes. His head felt like something weighing about six tons had smashed into him. "Shit…"

"It seems that the powder's working smoothly." A suave voice said from the entrance of the kitchen.

Seto blinked his blurry eyes to make out two dark forms dressed in black and a shock of yellow hair. He quickly recognized the person. "Youko… you bastard." He hissed at the American.

"Mom? Youko? Chisa? What's going on guys?" Téa whimpered as she held her pounding head. Trinity began to wail.

"It is time…" Chisa said, a wicked smile on her face.

Téa and Seto's world turned black as Anita turned away from the scene, unable to watch what was happening in front of her.

It is time…

For High Priest Akunadin to arise once more…

**

* * *

AN**: Ah, well… er… I guess making an excuse would be ridiculous. So I might as well get to the point. There's only ONE more chapter before the epilogue and I already wrote the epilogue. So, yeah, review?

**Moonjava:** thank you!

**KatrinnaRaysLover:** eh, as you see, I named her "Trinity" and as for their future, well, read the next next chapter and find out!

**Ang3l-blue:** thanks!

**Rain5101:** lol, thank you and I'm glad that you enjoyed it!

**The lady winged Knight:** -sobs- you're back! I missed you very much! And its okay, as long as you're still here, I'm happy! –returns hug- and of course I forgive you!

**Yugikid:** happy that you liked it! And yes, poor Seto was picked by Joey and Tristan…

**LadieAnimeFreak:** Lol, no worries! She doesn't have to run.

**Inuyoukai-san:** in at least a month? Really sorry. I was cramming. I failed two of my tests mind you because I had this in mind so much!

**Blueheartzs:** thank you!

**Mischiefmagnet:** lol, everyone needs their sugar drive! And I'm glad that you laughed. It was too angsty.


	25. I'm Sorry

**Disclaimers **on everything that I don't own.

* * *

I'm Sorry,

By Winterwing3000

* * *

"Un." Seto grunted, shaking his head from any blurriness. Peeling open his dark azure eyes, he squinted into the darkness, looking for the small source of light that penetrated his sleep.

To his left, he spotted a few dark shadows and heard some scuttling on the floor. Seto leaned in to have a better look but nearly fell over. Soon a scowl formed on his face when he looked down to his body.

His feet were bind together and his hands were tied behind the chair, and it seemed that the more he moved, the damn rope around his neck gets tighter. Snorting, he thought of how he was going to be getting out of this one. Obviously, there's not going to be a superhero or anyone else.

Carefully, he turned his neck without moving his arms as much. Looking upwards, he saw a skylight, the window showing him the cloudy, starless night. To his right, Seto saw an outline of a person, sitting on top of a wooden crate? Looking over the shadow, he noted that the shadow was a she and her hair was glimmering bronze, face turned away from him.

A few names clicked into his mind.

"Téa?" he said hoarsely.

A dry laugh could be heard. "Is that all you think about, Kaiba? My daughter?"

Anita turned around fully and he could see her holding a .44 caliber, the safety latch unlocked. "Anita…" Seto hissed out, glaring hatefully at her. "Where is Téa!"

"Oh ho, it seems that she _is_ what you always think about! I'll be glad to finally be able to get rid of her. She's been nothing but misery and trouble in my life." The mother told him. "And you won't be able to stop it."

Stop it? Stop what? …

"The ceremony would soon be performed and then, I will get what I needed. And no more Téa."

"Keh, you're a coward, just as I predicted, Gardner." Seto sneered at her. "You run from all your problems, never facing them. You rely on others to do the job for you. You're lower than I thought."

"Why you!" Anita bristled. "You don't know _half_ of this!"

"Don't I? You were using Téa as a tool to get whatever you wanted from those two bastards. Then, you operate under them and would be receiving half the credit once Téa's eliminated. And you stooped so low, to even take my daughter into their foul ploy."

"T-that's not true! I do fight my own battles! I'm a lawyer, goddamnit!" the female brunette growled, jumping off the crate and walked over to Seto, gun parallel to his temple.

"Ah, yes. Of course. A lawyer who only defends for her clients when paid well enough." He scoffed.

"SHUT UP! WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF MY LIFESTYLE! YOU'RE A FILTHY RICH BASTARD WHO CARES FOR NOTHING!" she screeched.

"True, I don't know what a common average person lives through. However, you don't expect me to _inherit_ KaibaCorp. Did you? No, I was pushed over my limits, heightened my IQ just in order to conquer my stepfather and end that merciless torture. And Téa she showed me, and knows that I do care for some things. Some things that even you would never comprehend in a million of years."

"Did you know that she still loved you, even after you kicked her out of her house? Even after all that hell you've put her through? I guess not. You were blind, oblivious to these things. Consumed by your greed." Seto said with a mock laugh.

Anita made no move to reply but he saw her gun lowering. She sighed, and then allowed her arm to drop to her side. "Yes, I did know that. But, so many lies are place before me. I cannot trust myself to act on my emotions, or on what I see."

"Then tell her. She would understand." Seto said, feeling more ridiculous as this conversation continued. Since when did he get so… 'touche'.! Ugh, he must be hanging around those idiots for too long.

"But… I don't know where they're keeping her." Anita shook her head, running a hand through her locks. She fastened the safety lock and slipped the mouth into her pocket.

"Untie me first, then you can think of where she will be!" Seto snapped rather unceremoniously. He felt the rope around his neck tighten. Hell, he's going to suffocate before he even gets to see the outcome of this.

"Right…" Anita shuffled over and fiddled with the knot, quickly freeing his arms and neck. Seto bent down and worked on his feet. As soon as they were done freeing his bindings, he rubbed them gingerly where the ropes bit into his skin, leaving some markings.

"Now, when's the last time you saw them?" he demanded, turning to her.

"Um…" Anita made an effort to check her watch in the dim candle light. "About an hour ago. The knock out power only lasted for three quarters of an hour. And they were heading further down this maze factory."

"Shit…" Seto muttered. If they were in a maze-like factory, then Téa could be kept everywhere. And he didn't have that kind of time to look around everywhere for her. He took great strides towards the metal door and kicked it, swinging it from its rusty and rotting hinges.

Normally, it would be the best to head towards the center of the maze, and always to take right path. But then again, those two… Egyptian freaks would probably take the left route, towards some dead ends. Damn, shouldn't some kind of "guardian angel" or his "conscience" pop out of nowhere and guide him to Téa!

"Seto…" eh? Who was that? Seto looked back at Anita, but seeing her perplexed expression, he decided that it wasn't her.

"Seto…" Just wonderful! He's hallucinating now. The air's talking to him.

"Seto… can't you see me?" wait… this voice, sounds… familiar?

"Silly Seto… it's me… Kisara…" a slight giggle disturb his senses.

Taking a deep breath, Seto squinted, looking harder into the surroundings. After a couple moments of concentration, he gave up. "Hm… I always thought that you were the stubborn one… but that was quite a while now. But, follow my voice.

"You have to find me, Seto Kaiba. You have to find me and my counterpart… Téa."

"Counterpart? What do you mean, counterpart!" he asked the space in front of him, where he heard the voice of Kisara.

"Kaiba? Are you okay?" Anita asked, quirking a brow.

"Yes, I'm fine… just follow me." Seto said, not knowing what else to say.

"Yes, follow me… my voice…" Kisara whispered, floating further and further away from him, leading him deeper into the maze.

* * *

"What are you doing to her! Don't touch her!" Téa shouted, struggling against the bonds that tied her down to the stone slab.

She had woken approximately twenty minutes ago, tied and dressed in the same dark robe. There were many candles lit, surrounding her and two large ones on the table, where many scrolls, tablets, and dolls were placed. Her daughter, Trinity was supposed to be next to her; however Chisa had picked her up and went over to a large basin.

Téa watched with fearful eyes as the younger girl unclothed her baby and began to wash her with a piece of cloth. Averting her blue worried eyes from her child to the man who stood behind the table, she saw Youko muttering some things, waving a small knife in the candle fire, heating up the blade.

As soon as her eyes were back on Trinity, Téa noticed that Chisa was wrapping the baby girl in a white cloth, whispering to her with a loving look in her eyes. Téa looked somewhat confused until a thought registered itself in her head.

… Chisa actually cares!

"Chisa, it is time… gather the blood as I perform the ceremony." Youko said, tossing the knife towards the aquamarine haired girl. Chisa immediately placed the baby down into a wicker basket and deftly caught the knife. She nodded and quickly looked back at the child, a small fraction of her eyes softening.

Chisa approached Téa, dagger raised and was poised to strike until…

"Chisa, you don't have to do this! It isn't right! And can't you see? Youko's been using you! Although I don't know what you've been through, I'll always be here for you, to listen to you. Please, I don't want you to regret this afterwards. As a friend, I care about you!" Téa said, tears springing into her eyes.

Chisa's hand wavered and the dagger trembled in her hands. She hung her head and her shoulders slumped. Then she whispered, "No, you don't… all friends say that and they're just lying. Trying to probe deeper into you and manipulate you. Youko showed me the truth…"

"No! He's lying to you! Can't you see that he was only using you to draw me closer to him? Chisa, please… think of Trinity. I know you love her as much as I do… who would raise her, be her mother if this… world becomes evil?" the brunette pleaded once more, knowing that she struck and sensitive spot.

"I… I…" the other girl stuttered, pupils dilated as she thought of the baby, killed.

"Chisa! Do not listen to a word she says! They're merely masks, where the truth of non existent friendship lies!" Youko said sharply. "Now, gather the blood and let our lord rise once more, so that he can avenge for you many wounds!"

"And you! Téa, I've been watching you oh so closely and I see right through you… do not dare to plant such foolishness into Chisa's mind if you know what is best for you!" the man turned towards her, glaring at her. He went from behind the table and laid a hand on Chisa's shoulder.

"Now… gather me her blood… and let the ceremony begin." He whispered, almost hypnotizing like.

"Then… what of Trinity? Will… will she be alive?" she whispered, lowering the knife.

"Yes, yes, of course she will… she always will be." Youko said almost too quickly. "Now, go… bring me the blood."

"No… you, you're lying Youko… why are you lying to me? I thought I…"

Burning inside, Youko let out a meancing growl and slammed his hand into the back of her neck, sending Chisa into an unconscious state. His patience was worn out, and decided to take the matter into his own hands. The black cloaked man dragged his 'girlfriend' towards the sidelines, next to the baby. Her body was limp and was sliding on the floor like a rag doll.

As if sensing distress in the room, Trinity started to cry, wailing uncontrollably. As he pulled her into a sitting position, the knife dropped onto the floor with a clatter but was quickly picked up as it was dropped.

"Now, since that … weakling is disposed of, it is time to begin." Youko muttered. He slowly advanced on Téa, as if a predator stalking its prey. The girl closed her eyes, knowing that now, avoiding the cut was inevitable.

She heard him chanting something in a foreign tongue, somewhat hauntingly. Then she heard the rustling of his cloak, and imagined how his arm was raised to strike her. The only word that she understood was, "Die…"

She held her breath, waiting for some pain dragging through her, but there was nothing. Unless the pain was so horrible that it made her entire body numb. After a little more longer she decided that she would take a small peek, seeing what damage was caused to her body, but what she saw next wasn't what she expected.

"Mom!"

* * *

Seto and Anita had been weaving through the maze, following this… queer voice that she heard. After they came to a halt, she was sure that she heard some noises behind the door. Quietly, Kaiba had managed to remove the door and they slipped into the room.

And as they rounded behind a crate, they saw Youko dragging his girlfriend to the other side of room. They also saw the dagger and put two and two together. Seto was about to stealthily approach Youko from behind to disarm him; however, it seemed that Anita had another plan in mind. She darted out rather quickly from the crates, and sprinted towards them, putting herself right in front of her daughter, taking the blow just below her ribcage.

Pain ripped through her lower regions and it soon spread upwards. Blood stained her shirt and a dribble of blood seeped through her mouth. Taking a deep breath to hopefully release the throbbing, Anita tasted the coppery liquid flowing through her mouth. Looking at Téa's stiff face, something in her heart was relieved. But…She didn't know why she did it. Was it maternal instinct?

"Mom!" Téa screamed, eyes wide with fear.

"Téa…" Anita whispered, a faint smile on her lips. "I… I'm glad that you're safe. Your father… is waiting and he is… so p-proud of you."

"What? Mom, no, hang on! MOM!" she heard her daughter shouted in panic as the world turned black.

_

* * *

I was a naïve twenty-three year old woman who was still in law-school when I met him, the first 'love' of my life. Well, more like the first 'true love' of my life. Ryu Gardner was another lawyer and a part time business owner. He had black tousled hair, with brilliant sea-shine eyes. There was an air of arrogance about him, but once I knew him better, he also had a protective and gentle side._

_We really hadn't planned on facing each other after a murder case at court, but it seemed that once out of his 'lawyer-mode', he was quite the clumsy one. Accidentally, he tripped in front of my feet just as I was heading into my favorite café down the street from the college. And I guess, after inviting him to a cup of coffee, things just started from there._

_Our relationship was somewhat a secret, since he was nearly six years older than I. But the age limit didn't keep us back. I spent most of the time with him at his house, since I can't actually bring him into the dorms with two other girls living there._

_I learnt that he was from China but came to Japan to receive a better education. His parents' passed earlier in his life and he had lived with his mother's cousin, until they died in a car accident. Now, his grandfather, from his father's side, was also dead, but Ryu inherited the large house back in his homeland and the money that he was using to sustain himself. The money that he earns from the cases that he received was sent back to China._

_And aside from our relationship, I learned other things from him. Like how to be a lawyer, how to set up a case and trap the enemy in a corner, and capturing the jury's attention. I guess, I owe him that much for being there to teach me these things._

_However, somehow, our secret relationship wasn't as secretive as we thought it was. The whole school found out and I was then known as "Gardner's little pet". But that experience passed rather quickly. Ryu taught them a lesson and never was I bothered by that again. I was actually glad that things were calmed and I was able to have a relationship in peace._

_A couple of years passed soon enough and I was finally a licensed lawyer. I was quickly placed with many cases and I no longer need support from my father. My relationship with Ryu was steady and soon, the day came where he proposed to me… and in front of the public!_

_My father disagreed immediately and told me that he was no good for me. Two lawyers can't live a life to the fullest and my life would only be filled with unhappiness once I knew the pains of it. Father tried many ways to persuade me about marrying Ryu, but I head on, steadfast. I accepted Ryu, and I foolishly thought that things will work out if we worked together. How wrong I was._

_We were happy, and were expecting a child. A boy, who we both named Taro. A baby boy, who died a week after his birth due to his weak lungs. I was devastated. I lost many cases and Ryu started a bad habit of drinking. But… we tried again. Twice, we failed and I was just about to have enough of this and planned on calling the doctor to find out what was wrong._

_But the fourth time… I successfully brought my baby girl into the world. Téa. She was a beautiful baby who wanted little and needed little. Never once did she cry or complain. I was so happy and Ryu was as well. Things were getting better, I told myself. And they'll stay that way._

_Once more… I was wrong._

_As the years past, and Téa grew older, Ryu and I grew apart. He began to move upwards, taking more serious cases for the government, and me, I was still the lower one, working on small local cases. Jealously consumed my heart and I guess that things just weren't meant to be for the both of us._

_We would start petty fights, which would soon turn into an all out war. I knew that Téa was watching us, and I regretted every moment of it. She was too much like him. Like Ryu. She held his compassion, his gentleness, his way of resolving things, and his ability to bring horrible things into my life._

_When Téa turned twelve, I had enough of the marriage. It obviously was working against me and I just couldn't stand it anymore. This wasn't what I wanted, this wasn't the happy marriage that I thought of, and this wasn't how it was supposed to be. I filed the divorce, and since the both of us were lawyers, we both knew what we had to do. I held custody over Téa, since she would be the only thing left for me. Ryu had another home back in China. So it was only fair._

_I tried to change her, I really did. I wanted her to be less like Ryu and more like me so that I could hopefully change her into what I want her to be. Not into another person who could ruin my life, but as someone who I could benefit from. It was hard to raise a child as a single parent. I used to be so close to Téa. But I suppose that we distanced ourselves after Ryu and I started to have troubles with the marriage._

_Then, there was that day I pressured her with the choice of staying with me or leaving her childhood home. After she left, things became quiet and there were… these reoccurring dreams of him._

"**Anita…" when she heard her name, Anita swirled around, seeing nothing but darkness.**

"**Anita…" that voice… so soft, so… bone-chilling. Could it be him?**

"**Anita…" this time, she replied with her own voice. "Ryu!"**

**A man stepped out of the shadows; tall and lean with a mass of thick messy hair. Anita bit back a gasp as she recognized him. He was dressed in a blue button up and some white slacks, just the way he used to be when they were dating. "Ryu…?"**

"**Anita… it has been so long… and I would never have expected for you to be like this. I thought that I left you for the good… but your planning for Téa's future must be avoided." He muttered, eyes covered by his ebony bangs.**

"**I… I don't know what you mean…" she stammered, stepping back as he advanced.**

"**Téa is created by both of our love… and now, you are willing to discard her for your own selfish greed? Anita… you aren't the woman I married."**

"**I am! I'm still the same… it is you who changed!" she screeched, pointing accusingly at him.**

"**No… the real Anita is kind, devoted and determined. You're her splitting image but you're the fake one. The one who is consumed in revenge, malice and greed. You wish to take Téa's life… but can you really do it? To kill your own flesh and blood, to kill our daughter who was brought into the world by our love?" Ryu said, fisting his hands, his knuckles turning white.**

"**No… I can. You're just weak. I'm the strong one! I… I raised her all by myself and you just disappeared from her life! Didn't you know that she still weeps for you!" the brunette spat back belligerently.**

"**Of course I do. Do you take me a fool? I watch over every night, watching as she slept with painful nightmares until she was taken from under your wing. And I have been watching you as well. You've been scared… keeping that gun of yours right next to you on your nightstand, as if knowing that one day, I'll be back. However, that is no longer an option." The black-haired man said sadly.**

"**You… you mean to say that you're…!" Anita asked eyes wide.**

"**Change back Anita… be who you really are. I'll be waiting…"**

_It only has been four years, but I have this eerie feeling… and I never thought that it would be possible. He was always so healthy and yet, he died after leaving Japan..._

_Something inside my heart broke. I didn't really understand until much later, until Téa finally came back to me. It was a sense of lost and sorrow. Of grief and longing._

_It seemed that I did love him… through hate. After all, no one can truly love someone without deeply hating them._

_And… hopefully, he has forgiven me. _

* * *

"Mom! Oh gods, MOM! Wake up! Please, wake up!" Téa strained her voice, perspiration forming on her brow.

Youko was smirking at Anita, jerking the blade out of her body and said wickedly, "Heh… was a weakling, wasting her life for another's. She could gotten away with everything she wanted in the end, but she choose to die with nothing at all."

Anita's limp body fell onto her side on the ground, blood pooling around her. Her eyes were shut and her breathing was jagged and shallow. This gave a small assurance to chained brunette, telling her that her mother was still alive.

Trinity was wailing again, loudly this time, drawing Youko's attention. Téa saw a grim sneer on his face and horror was written all over her face as he headed over to the wicker basket. "No! Don't touch her! Don't touch Trinity!" she struggled against the bonds, tears now reforming on her lash line.

The evil man merely snarled at her, backhanding her. "Shut up wench! I'll show that brat not to cry!"

Just as he was about to take another step, he froze in mid-step as he felt something grab onto his right ankle. Looking down, his eyes grew distasteful at the pitiful sight of Anita Gardner gripping tightly onto his foot. She drew a deep breath, huffing as she said every word. "Don't… touch… my… family…b-bastard!"

"And who are you to tell me what to do, bitch!" the blond man slammed his other foot directly at the bleeding stab wound, causing more blood to be choked out. Anita spat out immeasurable about of red liquid from her mouth and her eyes shrunk, turning lifeless by every second.

Téa's mouth was moving voicelessly as her mother looked up at her one last time.

"Goodbye… sweetheart."

Youko watched the scene with much pleasure and then a malicious grin formed on his mouth as he once again turned his attention to Trinity, who was crying louder now that the sense of great sorrow and evil lurked the air.

"Now… for the last one!" he said with an evil purr in his throat.

"Back off from my daughter asshole!" another male's voice snarled and a foot connected with Youko's right side.

"Seto!" Téa cried in happiness.

The fallen villain smirked darkly once more as he picked himself up from the ground. "So… the _knight in shining armor_ finally arrives! Well, you're about to witness the death of your one true love and the rebirth of the father in your Egyptian past!"

"Not if I can help it. Ever since the first day I saw you, I knew that you aren't a ray sunshine! And you've caused enough damage that isn't even worth my time." The brunette man lunged at the blond, knocking them both on the ground.

Youko easily flipped Seto over, but didn't expect to be sent to the table from a kick, which knocked the air out of him. This time, he was angered immensely, and he sought for the knife which was sent flying from him from Seto's first kick.

His hand finally found the wet tip of the blade and then it found the handle. His fingers curled around the hilt and he then charged forward, head first at Seto then raised the dagger, sending glimmering light around the dim room.

There was a strangled cry from Téa and more wailing from Trinity.

Seto quickly went to disarm the man and it resulted in a bloody disbarment. Youko ended up stabbing himself in his abdomen and wounded, he fled the scene.

Seto nearly dropped to the floor in relief, but first he went to check on Trinity and then went to free Téa. As the brunette female dropped onto her knees, she took her daughter and showered her baby girl's face with kisses and wet tears.

Seto crouched down and drew the girls into an awkward but comforting embrace as they sunk down to the ground right in front of the deceased Anita Gardner.

The madness was finally over…

But much was accosted for.

**

* * *

AN: Well, TA DA! That's THE END for ****FMSK**! Seto's really really OOC, I know. And Téa, well, she's a mother now, so she should be nearly hysterical when they told her what Youko and Chisa would be doing to her child. And about Anita's past… thought that I should just add it in there for good measure… so you guys won't think bad of her even after she died. Now for the epilogue before I can say, "really the end". Well, TA DA! That's THE END for ! Seto's really really OOC, I know. And Téa, well, she's a mother now, so she should be nearly hysterical when they told her what Youko and Chisa would be doing to her child. And about Anita's past… thought that I should just add it in there for good measure… so you guys won't think bad of her even after she died. Now for the epilogue before I can say, "really the end". 

**Moonjava:** thank you

**Zoe334:** thank you, but no sequel.

**Blueheartz:** ahaha, yeah it does shout that, but no, I don't think that there should be one. Sorry.

**Veronica:** thanks! And I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter.

**Lily:** hum… I'd be _lying_ if I said no.

**Sugarontop1: **sorry for the wait, I was looking everywhere for this.

**PunkySessha:** lol, I wish that I can put more chapters, but this and epilogue will be the last.

**Gauri92:** yes, I was intending on updating but I was pretty busy over the weeks.

**Inuyoukai-san:** ha, I failed my ELA and my History. Which are going to be two very important subjects for my next year's course. And I did update. So sorry for the long wait.


	26. Epilogue

**Disclaimers **on everything that I don't own.

* * *

Epilogue, 

By Winterwing3000

* * *

The sun beamed down on the large mansion as birds chirped merrily in the trees and the sprinkler ticking, raining down on the lawn. There was a usual racket coming from the east wing of the Victorian building and a couple of slamming doors, which caused a loud wailing and some muttered curses. 

"_Seto!_" A female voice reprimanded with a slight edge to the sleepy voice.

"MOKUBA! Get down here, NOW!" a masculine voice bellowed.

It had been a little over three years after the incident and Japan had just entered into the middle of spring.

Téa arranged a funeral for her mother with her inheritance given to her from her mother's will and buried Anita Gardner in Domino Cemetery, but brought the ashes of her mother back to her hometown. Chisa was still alive, spending the next twenty years in prison while her ex-boyfriend and partner in crime was dead. After fleeing the scene, he stumbled upon the highway and was instantly killed during the collision with a speeding car. Yugi and co. had remained in Domino, with Serenity now officially living with Joey. The redhead was going to Domino high, graduating this August.

Joey and Mai started getting down in a serious relationship and Serenity was still chased by Tristan and Duke. Ryou returned to England to take over his parent's business and wrote to them monthly, describing his time and life as a businessman. Yugi was helping his grandfather run the Game Shop and was visited daily by Rebecca, who was still crushing on him, despite their age difference.

Seto Kaiba, still the infamous CEO of Kaiba Corp. has taken in Téa into his care, along with their daughter, Trinity. He was still the same, cold and ruthless during business, but slightly softened while being with his family. He changed hadn't really changed his view of the "dorky" gang, but accepted a few things. Téa Gardner, now mother of a two-year-old girl, hadn't changed a bit. She was still kind, generous and understanding. Though, she may have developed a rather large maternal side from raising her daughter. During the three years, Seto and Téa grew closer and decided that they should pick up from where they left off, which formed a tight knit family of four. Mokuba was in high school now, and nearly as tall as Téa, having a early growth spurt. Though, he was most likely to be as tall as his brother by the time he enters college.

"Yes Seto?" Mokuba asked his brother as he skidded to a stop in front of his brother who wore a scowl with bed-tousled hair.

"What have I told you about slamming doors at 7 the morning?" he said in a scolding tone, frowning down at his younger sibling.

"But I really needed to go!"

"Then perhaps, next time you would listen to what I say about drinking so much soda before bed."

"You boys still fighting?" Téa said coming out from the door just to their left, with a baby in her left arm as she rubbed her eyes with her right. Her mid-back brown hair was in a messy braid, with strands and wisps sticking out of it. She let out a small yawn and then gave Trinity, who was gurgling, having finally calmed down, a smile.

"Sorry Téa!" Mokuba hastily apologized, catching his brother's glare.

"Nah, its okay. I think Trin here needs to be fed anyways… say good morning to Uncle Mokuba!" the mother said cheerfully to her daughter, who waved her small chubby arms and made a small noise of happiness.

Mokuba reached over and wiggled his pinky, which Trinity immediately grasped and started to swing it. Téa let out a small giggle and glanced over to her boyfriend, who looked on the three of them with soft and gentle azure eyes.

She gave him a genuine smile and watched as he returned it with a small smile.

"Well, let's get things ready. After all, the sakura blossoms don't wait for anyone to bloom!" Téa said enthusiastically. Seto gave a sharp nod and Mokuba said "SURE!".

Trinity gave a cute squeal and then looked around with her small eyes, searching for someone. Téa knew who she was looking for and handed her over to Seto.

When he looked at her with questioning eyes, she merely said, "I think she wants her father now… and I need to go change and prepare the picnic. You know how Joey and Tristan eats!"

Seto looked as she walked to their room to change and then down at his daughter.

No matter how many times he saw her, she still fascinates him. Perhaps it was the resemblance to the both of them or the meaning that she was actually his daughter. Either way, he still doesn't understand why. He was still doubtful.

Could this small baby truly be his own daughter, his flesh and blood?

She had a darker shade of brown hair than Téa did, but not as dark as his own, somewhere in between coffee and dark chocolate. Her peachy skin was smooth and soft and there was a star-like birthmark right on her left shoulder blade. And her eyes.

They were the color of the darkening night, twinkling with bright stars. The color of sapphire blended with a hint of cornflower. The color of the peacock's blue feathers, with a shining gloss to them.

They weren't his eyes; his were much darker. But they weren't Téa's eyes either. It was a mixture of both, sky blue with midnight blue. Was there really such a color in the world?

"Da!" the girl exclaimed, smiling up at him with a bit of drool coming out of the corner of her lips.

Seto was caught off guard when Trinity called to him, addressing him as a father. He stared at her, watching her, as she showed no fear looking into his dark eyes. He was drawn into her eyes. It held much innocence and happiness, something that he never had.

"Seto? Aren't you going to get ready?" Téa asked him, coming out of their room, tying the end of her braid with a red ribbon. She was dressed in a spaghetti-strapped yellow summer dress, small lilies embroidered at the bottom right of the dress.

He gave her a small incline of his head and then handed her Trinity, who made a small frown. "I'll go now. I'll check on Mokuba and the food, so take your time dressing her." Seto said.

"Sure thing. Say bye bye to daddy now! We need to get you dressed, okay?" Téa asked Trinity playfully, waving her little hand at Seto, who gave a small wave of his own hand.

* * *

"Hey, look! There's the gang!" Téa said, pointing up to the group who was waving down at them from the hill with the large cherry blossom tree to the side of it. She kept a steady hand on her baby as she readjusted her straw hat on her head. Mokuba ran ahead of them with a girl that he met at school, racing and laughing along the way. 

Seto was strolling next to Téa, one hand holding a wicker basket with their lunch and the other placed on her back. Once they made it to the top, Yugi and Téa exchanged hugs as Trinity was being smothered with hugs and kisses from her godaunts and goduncles. Seto and Joey causally greeted each other with the usually names.

"Hey there moneybags, treatin' Téa right?"

"Hn, probably better than you with Valentine, mutt."

"My, aren't you the cutest thing!" Mai cooed, tapping the baby's nose, making her giggle.

"How are you Téa?" Yugi asked, taking a good look at his childhood friend.

"Never better! Seto's getting better each day… sometimes I still think about mom. But I know that she's watching over the three of us." the brunette nodded and then let out a small yelp as Tristan picked her up from behind and crushed her into a bear hug.

"Nice to know that you're doing great Téa!" Tristan said, laughing as Téa awarded him with a lighthearted smack on his arm.

"It is Téa! And Trin looks very beautiful today!" Serenity chimed, bouncing the baby girl on her hip. Trinity wore a sailor suit, complete with bow and hat and black shoes. She made a sound when she heard her name mentioned and started chanting.

"Twin, twin, twin, twin!"

"So how are you doing Kaiba?" Yugi inquired, walking over to the CEO who stood by the tree, near Duke.

"Fine, Yugi. You?" Seto glanced over to Yugi, who leaned against the tree himself.

"The shop's doing great. I'm glad to be working with you Kaiba." the tri-color haired man said, smiling a bit.

Seto, Yugi and Duke all signed a contract, linking their companies together. The Game Shop supported Kaiba Corp. with the latest developed cards and trading business as Kaiba Corp. funded Duke's arcade. In return, it featured Kaiba Corp.'s latest designs of duel disks and arenas.

"Many have been wondering if you'll be starting another tournament, Kaiba." Duke said, smirking up at the older man. "Especially the females. I wonder if they knew that you're about to p—OOF!" the pony-tailed man was nudged rather harshly in his gut by Seto's foot right before he completed the sentence.

"Is something the matter boys?" Téa asked, one brow rose in curiosity. Mai and Serenity was helping her setting up the picnic blanket and the food. Tristan and Mokuba went down to get the coolers from Joey's car as the blond man was playing with the baby.

"Just peachy keen Téa. I think I'll uh… go and help Serenity with the food." Duke said quickly, avoiding the stuck out foot of Seto. Yugi only gave her a knowing smile and told her yes.

She then turned to Seto. They stared at each other for a moment and finally Seto sighed and said yes as well.

"Hm… do I have a feeling that you're keeping some secret, or is it just me?" she said, looking at her with a teasing grin and wriggling eyebrows. Chuckling at her antics, Seto shook his head.

"It's just you, Téa. C'mon, I think Wheeler is going to be a bad influence on Trinity. And I prefer my daughter to be neat and intelligent…" Seto said dryly, looking over at the two playing peek-a-boo.

"Okay…!" Téa grasped his larger hands in hers and pulled him with her to the picnic blanket, joining the gathered group as they prepared for their luncheon underneath the spring blossoms.

* * *

Yawning, Téa tied up her braid and got up from in front of the bureau, pulling down her pink nightgown from hiking up her legs. Seto was in the bathroom, taking his shower. 

For the rest of the day, after lunch, they spent it on touring around Domino Park. The girls fed the birds and encouraged the boys to do so… which they did reluctantly. The males nearly fell into the pond as the large geese and ducks chased them. The girls were giggling and laughing helplessly at the sight and Trinity clapped her hands merrily.

The baby girl had wobbly gotten to her feet and took a few steps toward some ducklings and ended up running around, having taken her first steps on her own. Luckily, Mai had her disposable Kodac with her and took some pictures. When Trinity finally fell back onto her diapered bottom with wide blue eyes, tearing up and mouth quivering, Seto came up to his daughter and swooped her into his arms (and so uncharacteristically of him that he shocked Joey and Tristan) and pressed his lips against her smooth forehead to soothe her.

As if she never fell, Trinity brightened considerably and hugged his neck, rubbing her little brown head against his neck. The females 'aww'-ed and Téa felt tears of her own. Near six, they went out to a decent Chinese restaurant before going home from there.

Sighing contently, Téa threw her braid over her shoulder and headed for bed, hearing the showerhead turned off. Seto would be out in a few minutes, so she might as well get into bed…

Sitting down on the king mattress, she stretched her legs and slipped under the white covers. Turning off the night lamp, she went for her pillow and took it into her hands to fluff it. As she turned to put it back, Téa noticed something dark sitting there.

Curiously, she picked it up from the bed and nearly gasped as she felt the shape and material of the object. A small velvet box…

She heard the door of the bathroom click and the yellow lights streamed into the darkened room. Her eyes turned to the shadow and then to the man of the shadow, finding the dark blue eyes.

Seto obviously heard her quick intake of breath, but he watched on, waiting for her next action, as he stood at the door in his blue robe.

With trembling hands, Téa bit her lip in anticipation, and went to flip open the box. The cardboard box made an audible creak and what was inside made her light azure eyes water instantly.

"Oh my god… Seto… I…" she fumbled on her words, whole body shaking.

Inside, sat a platinum band with a four-carat diamond right in the middle. There were small golden petals that surrounded the jewel, forming a flower. Taking it out of the slip, her unsteady fingers traced the band, feeling engravings of thin vines and tiny leaves. The diamond winked at her from the illumining lights of the master bathroom.

Tears slipped from her eyes, leaving silver streaks in its wake and a choked sob was held back.

"Oh… Seto…" her voice was raspy but filled with joy.

Silently, Seto went over to her and went down on one knee right next to her bed. He grasped her hand and looked at her.

Midnight skies clashed with noon's.

"Marry me?" he said, the two words finally slipping out his mouth.

Pursing her lips, she closed her eyes and inhaled calmly. Opening her still glassy orbs, Téa nodded without hesitance. "Yes… of course…"

Seto slipped on the ring and kissed her hand.

Then giving her a rare true smile, Seto got up and pulled her into a crushing hug. Téa returned the embrace and turned her head to kiss him on the cheek. The bathroom lights had shut off once the body-heat sensor felt nothing but air and steam.

Seto turned his own head and pressed his forehead against hers and slowly, his lips descended on hers, capturing them in a long, passionate kiss. Groaning, Téa fell back onto the bed, pillow slipping onto the floor.

* * *

**:THE END:** **

* * *

AN: finally finished! Glad that is come to an end? I am! (Lol, just kidding!) Actually, it feels really good to finally finish this. After all, there had been a lot of detours here and there…but I finally completed it! And well, of course, we all now know what will happen in the near future! They get married and get more kids! XD**

Well, as for the others, their futures aren't really shown… so I'm planning to write a SIDE story for Joey/Mai with Tristan/Serenity/Duke! Maybe five chapters at most? (Most likely to be long ones… oh boy) And a special one-shot for Mokuba and this mysterious girl that he met at school! Then another one-shot for Yugi/Rebecca… Whee! So much to write…

**BUT!** That's gonna be a LONG way! These will probably be out after I finish with my 10 chaptered sequel for **Warriors At Heart**, called, **In Waiting, The Lady**. So for all ya'll diehard Mai/Joey and T/S/D lovers, lookout for their own personal life! And Mokuba/OC and Yugi/Rebecca might come out sooner, since it is ONLY a one-shot!

Actually, I don't know now… I need to write outlines… unlike for this one. There was no foundation, outline or plotline whatsoever. I just flowed with my ideas! Ehehe…

Anyways! Down to my reviewers! Thank you for all those who have read this! And thank you for the future readers! Remember to check out my soon-to-be-out stories of the rest of the YGO gang! (And no, sorry, **THERE'S** **NOT GOING TO BE A SEQUEL** to **FMSK**!)

**Gauri92:** thank you! I hope you like it.

**Sugarontop1:** I'm glad that you find this a great story.

**Nikoleta:** heh, sorry girl, but everything has to come to an end! Glad that you enjoyed it.

**Kagome1316:** thank you.

**The lady winged Knight:** yay! Knight! –tackles- I thought that you disappeared! T.T I'm glad that you're finally back from all that work! Must be hard to keep up with life while working… eh, I wonder if I'll still be writing during the last years of high. Who knows? And yes, Youko and Chisa were a "couple" but… eh, guess that it didn't really work out. And thank you sooooo much for the compliments! Hope you'll drop by when I start writing "In Waiting, The Lady". Till then!


End file.
